Mega-Mega no Naruto
by Dimenstorm
Summary: Naruto terdampar dan menemukan buah iblis di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni setelah ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya di tengah laut. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto setelah ditinggalkan keluarganya? Apa kemampuan yang didapatkan dari buah iblis yang dimakan Naruto?
1. Chapter 1 : Terdampar di Pulau

**Disclaimer : One Piece maupun Naruto bukan punya saya, kalau ada yang bilang punya saya, itu fitnah yang kejam. Penulis cuman punya plot nya saja berikut pulau-pulau imajinernya.**

**Prolog : Terdampar di Pulau**

"Kaa-san.. tou-san.. Izumi-nee-san.. kalian di mana? aku takut sendirian.."

Seorang anak kecil berambut emas menangis di pinggir sebuah pantai yang sangat sepi. Anak tersebut terlihat berumur sekitar sebelas tahunan dengan rambut tegak berwarna kuning keemasan, mata biru bagai lautan dalam, serta serta 3 pasang goretan tanda lahir di pipinya yang terlihat seperti kumis kucing. Ekspresi anak itu terlihat bingung dan ketakutan dan terus duduk menangis sambil mengapit kakinya dan menyandarkan dahi pada lututnya. Anak itu bernama Namikaze D. Naruto.

Pantai tempat anak itu menangis terlihat sepi sekali, bagai tidak pernah terjamah manusia selama beberapa tahun. Dengan pasir putih bersih seperti mutiara dan air laut yang bening hingga terlihat pasir yang ada di dasarnya. Agak jauh dari pantai itu terlihat beberapa karang yang terlihat memecah gelombang, seakan-akan membentengi pulau ini dari amukan ganas gelombang lautan. Di belakang pantai tersebut terlihat hutan yang cukup lebat dan dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah gunung yang kokoh menjulang bagai menantang dewa-dewa di langit.

Di pinggir pantai itu terlihat beberapa puing-puing kayu, sisa-sisa dari perahu yang membawa anak tersebut sampai ke pantai ini. Jika dilihat dari kondisinya perahu tersebut sepertinya menabrak karang hingga hancur hampir berkeping-keping. Turut bercampur bersama puing-puing tersebut terdapat beberapa kotak yang tertutup dan juga beberapa kotak makanan yang sepertinya cukup untuk dimakan beberapa hari ke depan.

"Kaa-san.. hiks.. hiks.. tou-san.. hiks.. hiks.. kalian di mana? jangan tinggalkan aku.. aku takut sendirian," anak berambut keemasan tersebut terus menangis sambil duduk mengapit kakinya sampai beberapa lama.

Mataharipun tenggelam dan sinarnya mengubah langit yang biru menjadi keemasan, menandakan malam segera tiba.

Merasa lapar dan kecapaian karena menangis seharian, Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan mulai mengumpulkan sisa barang-barang yang berserakan di sekitar pantai. Dia kumpulkan barang-barang tersebut dan mencari tempat untuk meletakkan barangnya agar aman dari air laut. Melihat sebuah batu besar yang membelakangi pantai, anak itu bergegas menata barang-barangnya membentuk sebuah ruang yang cukup untuk tidur malam nanti.

Setelah menata barangnya, Naruto membuka kotak yang berisi makanan dan memakan beberapa buah yang ada di dalamnya. Merasa kenyang setelah memakan berapa buah, Naruto meringkuk di dalam kamar buatannya dan kembali menangis selama beberapa saat hingga dia kecapaian dan terlelap sembari air mata terus mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup.

Walau dalam tidurnya, Naruto bergumam, "Kaa-san.. Tou-san.. dimana kalian."

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Keesokan harinya.

Matahari naik memancarkan sinar keemasannya, anak berambut emas itu terbangun karena silaunya cahaya matahari. Setelah menguap dan merenggangkan tangannya, anak itu berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya. Masih terlihat puing-puing perahu dan beberapa barangnya yang berserakan di sekitar bibir pantai dan beberapa puing tersebut juga terlihat berserakan agak jauh dari pantai, mungkin terkena arus surut laut.

Anak itu berkedip dan melihat sekitarnya, raut mukanya terlihat berpikir keras tentang bagaimana dia sampai terdampar ke pantai dari pulau yang sepertinya tak berpenghuni ini. Terakhir yang dia tahu adalah ketika dia bersama keluarganya menaiki kapal untuk pergi dari sebuah pulau di West Blue untuk mengunjungi teman ayahnya yang ada di bagian laut yang lain.

Dia hanya ingat beberapa penggal kejadian di kapal itu, bagaimana dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya hanya karena kakaknya, Izumi, jatuh terpeleset, walaupun itu juga bukan salahnya. Ingatan terakhirnya di kapal itu adalah dia akan memasuki kamar untuk tidur siang dan tiba-tiba merasakan pukulan di belakang kepalanya, kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika terbangun dia mendapati dirinya terbaring bersama barang-barang pribadi dan beberapa kotak makanan di sebuah perahu kecil yang biasa digunakan pada saat kapal dalam keadaan darurat. Karena begitu panik dia tidak melihat perahunya akan menghantam karang. Untung saja dasar pantai tempat karang tersebut cukup dangkal dan dekat dari bibir pantai, jika tidak dia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

"Kaa-san.. tou-san.. di mana kalian? Apa kalian meninggalkanku?" anak tersebut bergumam dan terus berpikir apakah orang tuanya benar-benar meninggalkannya ataukah kapal yang mereka ditumpangi terdapat kecelakaan. Atau jangan-jangan kapal mereka dirampok oleh bajak laut?

Tapi tidak mungkin, jika kapal mereka mengalami kecelakaan ataupun dirampok oleh bajak laut, dia mungkin sudah tewas bersama penumpang lainnya. Dan tentu saja jika dirampok oleh bajak laut, tidak mungkin bajak laut-bajak laut itu meninggalkan barang-barang pribadi dan kotak makanan untuknya. Walaupun tidak ingin, namun dia curiga bahwa ayah dan ibunya menginggalkannya demi anak sulung mereka, Izumi.

Menyadari hal itu, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Dia meratapi takdirnya, mengapa orang tuanya begitu tega hingga meninggalkanya sendiri ditengah laut. Dia telah menyadari selama beberapa tahun terakhir bahwa orang tuanya lebih memilih kakaknya, Izumi, dibanding dirinya. Alasannya kenapa? Dia tidak tahu, yang dia tahu adalah seekor monster rubah berekor 9 secara tiba-tiba menyerang kotanya dan ayahnya berhasil mengalahkan monster itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Izumi menjadi anak kesayangan orang tuanya dan beberapa tahun kemudian orang tuanya seperti sudah tidak ingat bahwa dia pernah ada.

Selama beberapa tahun, dia dengan naifnya mencoba mengambil perhatian orang tuanya dengan menjadi pemain pedang terhebat di antara anak seusianya, bahkan dia juga telah mengalahkan beberapa anak yang umurnya 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun kemudian dia sadar, bahwa orang tuanya sudah terlanjur lupa dengan dirinya bahkan cenderung memusuhinya jika itu yang Izumi minta.

Dia sudah menduga bahwa dia akan sendirian di antara keluarganya, namun tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa orang tuanya tega meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah lautan hanya dengan beberapa kotak makanan. Sebenci itukah mereka kepadanya hingga tega meninggalkannya sendirian. Tidak terpikirkankah di benak mereka bahwa ada banyak kemungkinan Naruto tidak akan selamat sampai di daratan. Tidak terpikirkankah di benak mereka bahwa Sea monster, bahkan Sea King, bisa saja menyantapnya hidup-hidup ketika dia berada di atas perahu.

"Kaa-san.. tou-san.. setega itukah kalian padaku.." Naruto bergumam sambil menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mengusapkan tangan ke wajahnya untuk membersihkan air mata yang ada pada wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kemungkinan bahwa keluarganya benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian. Naruto menguatkan hatinya dan bersumpah akan tetap bertahan hidup walaupun ia sudah ditinggalkan keluarganya.

Sambil memandang matahari yang mulai merambat naik Naruto berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Pikiran awalnya adalah langsung keluar dari pulau ini, namun kemudian dia sadar bahwa saat ini dia tidak punya kemampuan untuk keluar dari pulau ini. Perahunya sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan sudah pasti dia tidak mungkin berenang menyebrangi lautan mengingat bahaya Sea King yang bisa melahapnya hidup-hidup.

Tidak, untuk sementara dia harus dapat bertahan hidup di pulau ini dan memikirkan lagi untuk bisa keluar dari pulau ini karena tidak mungkin dia menghabiskan sisa waktunya dipulau ini, kecuali jika dia berencana bunuh diri dan menghantui pulau ini.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu pikiran yang bodoh, bukan hanya dia tidak ingin mati muda, namun di tidak mungkin menghantui pulau ini, memangnya siapa yang mau ditakut-takuti, inikan pulau tak berpenghuni.

Gruuk. Uh, sepertinya gara-gara lapar pikirannya sudah tidak lagi fokus.

Naruto membuka kembali kotak makanannya dan memakan sisa buah yang dia belum makan kemarin malam. Naruto duduk menghadap pantai di atas batu besar yang ada di dekatnya, sembari makan dia berpikir.

_Sepertinya aku harus mencari sumber makanan yang lain, sisa makanan ini aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Aku bisa mencari ikan-ikan di laut atau mungkin aku bisa mencari buah-buahan di hutan. Akan kulihat dulu apa saja yang mereka tinggalkan padaku, semoga saja mereka juga meninggalkan pedangku._

Setelah kenyang, Naruto berjalan menuju kotak-kotak barangnya dan memeriksa kotak-kotak barang yang ada di situ. Naruto membuka beberapa kotak untuk mencari pedang kesayangannya, mungkin saja orang tuanya mencampur pedangnya bersama beberapa barang lainnya. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto menemukan pedang kesayangannya pada kotak yang bercampur dengan baju-bajunya.

"Ah, ini dia,"Naruto berkata sembari menarik pedang tersebut dari sarungnya kemudian mengayunkannya beberapa saat untuk merasakan keseimbangannya. Merasa puas, Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan menyelipkan pedangnya pada celah di antara sabuk dan celananya.

"Well, mari kita lihat dari sisi positifnya, akhirnya aku bisa memulai petualanganku sendiri," gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan petualangan seperti yang pernah diceritakan guru seni pedangnya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjelajahi pulau tempat dia terdampar. Untuk hari ini, dia memutuskan untuk memutari bibir pulau ini. Tidak hanya kalau hanya memutari pulau ini kemungkinan dia tersesat dapat diperkecil tapi juga dengan mengelilingi pulau ini dia dapat melihat seberapa luas pulau ini.

Akhirnya, setelah meneguhkan kembali hatinya, dia mulai berjalan mengelillingi pulau kosong ini.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Naruto telah memutari pulau kosong ini satu kali. Karena tidak tahu nama pulau ini, dan didukung dengan tidak adanya tanda-tanda pulau ini pernah dihuni manusia, Naruto memutuskan menamai pulau tempatnya terdampar sebagai pulau Emerald. Setibanya kembali ke tempat pertama kali Naruto terdampar Naruto menarik beberapa kesimpulan dari pengamatannya selama mengitari pulau Emarald. Bahwa Pulau ini cukup luas, walaupun tidak lebih besar dari pulau asalnya di West Blue, namun cukup lebih besar dari beberapa pulau yang ada di West Blue.

Pulau ini merupakan sebuah pulau yang pantainya dikelilingi oleh beberapa karang layaknya dinding-dinding pada sebuah benteng. Daratannya, pulau ini memiliki gunung.. maksudku bukit.. maksudku gundukan yang menjulang cukup tinggi dan dikelilingi oleh hutan yang cukup lebat.

Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika melihat pohon-pohon yang ada di tepi pantai. Jika dilihat dari tepi pantai, pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan umumnya adalah pohon yang menghasilkan buah sehingga Naruto tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang makanan yang akan dimakan beberapa hari atau bulan kedepan.

Setelah melihat barang-barangnya sekali lagi Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari ikan yang ada di dekat pantai. Naruto tidak berani keluar terlalu jauh dari pantai mengingat bahaya Sea Monster yang berkeliaran di laut dalam.

Setelah beberapa perjuangan panjang dan bercucuran keringat Naruto berhasil menangkap bebeapa ikan dan membawanya ke tepi pantai untuk dipanggang. Setelah membunuh ikan-ikan hasil tangkapannya, Naruto berjalan ke tepi hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar dan batu untuk membuat api unggun. Api ini selain sebagai pemanggang ikan juga akan digunakan Naruto untuk penghangat malam nanti.

Setelah memangang dan memakan ikan, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Merasa kecapaian, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur menggunakan kantung tidurnya di dekat api unggun. Sebelum Naruto tertidur, Naruto memutuskan bahwa Naruto akan bertahan hidup dan suatu saat nanti akan kembali ke West Blue dan menunjukkan pada keluarganya bahwa Namikaze D. Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dianggap remeh. Dari sinilah titik balik seorang Namikaze D. Naruto, yang sebelumnya hanyalah seorang anak yang naïf dan haus perhatian menjadi bajak laut kuat yang ditakuti, baik oleh sesama bajak laut maupun armada-armada Marine.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Naruto melakukan hal-hal rutin yang seolah menjadi sebuah ritual. Setelah bangun tidur, Naruto akan membersihkan tubuhnya di sebuah telaga kecil yang ia temukan ketika menjelajahi hutan utara pulau Emerald. Telaga ini cukup dangkal dan terhubung dengan laut, namun aneh nya air di telaga ini bukan air asin. Naruto memindahkan barang-barangnya ke sebuah gua yang berjarak tidak jauh dari telaga ini dan membuat perkemahan berjarak satu meter dari telaga.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Naruto berlatih menggunakan pedangnya. Naruto melakukan beberapa gerakan seakan-akan dia bertarung dengan beberapa musuh secara langsung. Setelah berlatih pedang, Naruto menjelajahi hutan di pulau Emerald atau mencari ikan di laut atau di telaga dekat perkemahan. Setelah menjelajahi beberapa bagian hutan di pulau Emerald, Naruto melihat bahwa pulau ini hanya memiliki pohon, ikan dan burung saja, tidak ada hewan yang lain.

Tepat seminggu setelah Naruto tiba di pulau Emerald, naruto mendapat sebuah keberuntungan, atau ketidak beruntungan tergantung dilihat dari sisi yang mana. Kejutan tersebut berupa buah aneh yang Naruto temukan dalam penjelajahannya. Buah itu seperti buah melon, namun bintik yang cukup besar dan dikelilingi pola seperti huruf koma di sekitarnya. Jika dilihat secara seksama buah tersebut mirip sekali dengan sbuah mata, tapi Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Salah satu sifat buruk Naruto adalah rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Naruto bukanlah anak yang bodoh, sebaliknya Naruto merupakan anak yang memiliki pemikiran yang tajam, namun diiringi rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa. Naruto sering mendengar perkataan tentang 'bagaimana keingintahuan membunuh si kucing', tapi pikir Naruto paling tidak si kucing mati dengan tersenyum puas. Walaupun Naruto tidak ingin mati dan yang pasti juga bukan kucing, namun Naruto merasa kalimat itu dapat menjadi pembenaran untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Naruto merasa pernah melihat buah yang serupa dengan buah yang saat ini dipegangnya, namun di saat yang bersamaan buah ini berbeda dari buah yang dinamai devil fruit atau buah iblis yang pernah dia dengar dari rumor pala pendatang di kota asalnya.

_Oh, well. Kalau memang ini buah iblis aku bisa mendapat kekuatan super, tapi kalau bukan buah iblis .. ya paling tidak aku kenyang._

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto memakan buah itu. Naruto lupa satu fakta penting jika seseorang memakan buah iblis, orang itu tidak bisa berenang lagi.

Setelah memakan secuil, naruto tidak merasa sesuatu aneh terjadi padanya. Buah ini juga rasanya biasa saja, tidak seperti buah iblis yang rumornya berasa seperti makan kotoran kuping. Merasa ini buah biasa saja Naruto menghabiskan buah itu dengan cepat. Setelah selesai memakan buah itu, Naruto beridir dan berjalan kembali ke perkemahannya. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Naruto merasa matanya tiba-tiba panas luar biasa. Merasa sakit yang tak tertahankan Naruto akhirnya jatuh pingsan di tempat itu juga. Sesaat sebelum pingsan, terlintas beberapa kata di benak Naruto.

_Itu tadi aku makan apa ya?_

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Naruto terbangun akibat silau terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Setelah menguap dan mengusap wajahnya, Naruto bangkit berdiri kemudian menoleh kiri-kanan. Sepertinya dia masih belum beranjak dari tempat pingsannya kemarin. Sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat kemahnya, Naruto bertanya-tanya buah apa yang dia makan kemarin? Apakah itu buah iblis? Tapi rasanya biasa saja, tidak sama seperti rasa buah iblis yang ada di rumor-rumor. Memang Naruto belum pernah memakan buah iblis, namun Naruto sering mendengar rumor bahwa buah Iblis rasanya sangat tidak enak, seperti makan kotoran telinga, kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar. Bagaimana rasanya kotoran telinga? Naruto juga belum pernah dan tidak ingin mencobanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sesampainya di telaga, Naruto bergegas membersihkan diri dan berburu ikan yang ada di telaga. Setelah menghabiskan 5 ekor ikan, Naruto baru sadar kalau ketika mandi dan berburu ikan di telaga tadi tenaganya tidak hilang seperti di rumor buah iblis.

_Apa kemarin itu bukan buah iblis? Atau karena telaganya bukan air laut? Menurut rumor, buah iblis merupakan penjelmaan dari iblis laut, mungkin aku akan kehilangan kekuatanku kalau tercebur ke laut. _

_Tapi kalau yang aku makan tadi buah iblis, kemampuan super apa ya yang aku dapatkan?_

Tidak mau terlalu lama berspekulasi, Naruto segera menuju pantai dan mencoba merendam badannya di air laut. Baru menceburkan setengan dari badannya Naruto merasa tenaganya berkurang secara drastis.

_Ah, ternyata buah itu memang buah Iblis._

Merasa tidak ingin tenggelam secara konyol, Naruto bergegas kembali ke daratan. Begitu mundur dua langkah, Naruto merasa tenaganya kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya. Akhirnya Naruto menarik kesimpulan untuk tidak terlalu masuk ke lautan dalam dan menarik garis batas sejauh apa dia bisa mencebur ke laut.

_Hahaha, ternya yang aku makan tadi memang buah iblis, kemampuan apa yang kira-kira aku dapatkan dari memakan buah tadi? Mungkin buah tadi bertipe logia? Pasti keren sekali kalau aku bisa menjadi manusia Magma atau menjadi manusia Es seperti Vice Admiral Marine._

Naruto terus memikirkan kira-kira kekuatan apa yang dia dapat dari memakan buah iblis. Naruto terus memikirkannya sambil berjalan kembali ke tepi telaga. Setelah kembali lagi ke tepi telaga, Naruto mencari sebuah pohon yang rindang kemudian duduk bersila di bawah naungan bayangan pohon sambil menutupkan matanya untuk bermeditasi. Naruto mencoba bermeditasi untuk mencari kekuatan apa yang dia dapatkan dari buah iblis tadi karena Naruto tidak tahu jenis apa buah Iblisnya.

Guru pedangnya pernah berkata, jika seseorang ingin melihat kekuatan tersembunyi yang ada di dalam diri maka orang itu harus mengenali dirinya dan mencoba untuk menulusuri pikiran jiwanya sedalam mungkin. Naruto tidak tahu apakah dengan cara ini Naruto bisa mengetahui kemampuan apa yang dia dapatkan dari buah Iblis namun Naruto tetap mencobanya.

_Well, lebih baik mencoba dan gagal daripada tidak mencoba dan tidak tahu hasilnya, siapa tahu berhasil._

Setelah beberapa lama bermeditasi, Naruto menemukan suatu gangguan di ujung pikirannya. Naruto mencoba untuk menjangkau gangguan tersebut dan mengamatinya dari berbagai sudut pandang. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Naruto menyadari apa penyebab gangguan itu. Itu adalah kekuatan yang bukan berasal dari dirinya. Kekuatan itu bagaikan mempunyai potensial penggunaan yang tak tebatas. Itu merupakan kekuatan yang muncul setelah dia memakan buah Iblis. Merasa yakin kekuatan buah iblis itu tidak akan melukai dirinya, Naruto mencoba menariknya dan melingkupi dirinya dengan kekuatan itu.

Sesaat setelah menarik kekuatan buah iblis, Naruto merasakan kejutan pada seluruh badannya dan panas pada kedua bola matanya. Panas pada bola matanya tidaklah sakit sama sekali, panas tersebut malah cenderung membuat dirinya nyaman seakan-akan terdapat sebuah energi yang melingkupi bola matanya.

Membuka matanya, Naruto terkejut melihat pandangan matanya menjadi lebih tajam. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, Naruto dapat melihat burung yang terbang di kejauhan. Menundukkan kembali kepalanya, Naruto mampu melihat detil-detil dari rumput yang ada di bawahnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, naruto seperti mampu melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di bayang-bayang. Seperti kegelapan yang dihasilkan oleh bayang-bayang tersebut tidak pernah ada.

Merasa aneh, Naruto berjalan ke pinggir telaga dan mencoba bercermin di airnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika melihat pantulan wajahnya di air. Iris matanya telah berubah, Tidak lagi berwarna biru seperti birunya lautan, tapi merah dengan tiga bintik, yang seperti tanda koma, mengelilingi pupil matanya.

_Kerennn! Mataku berubah, aku bisa melihat dikejauhan bahkan bisa melihat tanpa terganggu bayang-bayang. Kira-kira apalagi kemampuan buah iblis ini? Perasaanku mengatakan tidak hanya ini._

Merasa bersemangat dengan kemampuan barunya, Naruto mencoba terus bereksperimen dengan kembali menjelajahi pulau Emerald dan mengamati sekelilingnya, mencoba mengamati perbedaan-perbedaan yang mungkin terjadi. Dari pengamatannya, Naruto menyadari bahwa dia bisa memprediksi arah dan cara terbang burung satu detik sebelumnya. Dia dapat memrediksi arah terbang burung, bagaimana burung-burung tersebut berbelok, atau akan hinggap pada sebuah dahan. Naruto dapat memprediksi gerakan-gerakan burung tersebut satu detik sebelum burung tersebut melakukannya.

"Kerennnnnnnn! Dengan kemampuan ini aku bisa menjadi pemain pedang terhebat dan tak terkalahkan," Naruto berteriak ke langit, merasa sangat bersemangat dengan kemampuan barunya. Setelah merasa puas Naruto mencoba menarik kembali kemampuan barunya dan ketika bercermin kembali ke air telaga, menghembuskan nafas puas Naruto melihat matanya kembali biru lagi.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Naruto saat ini sedang berlari zig-zag, merunduk, dan melompat di balik pohon mencari perlindungan. Di belakangnya terdapat gerombolan burung berwarna merah berparuh lancip (yang dia sebut burung gila) yang terbang secara acak dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan lari zig-zag menghindari burung-burung yang terlihat menyerangnya dari segala arah. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya, Naruto dapat memprediksi dari mana burung-burung tersebut akan menyerang. Seperti seorang penari profesional, Naruto meliukkan tubuhnya kesana kemari menghindari serangan burung-burung merah itu.

Ini merupakan tambahan dari beberapa kegiatan rutin Naruto sejak dia mendapat kekuatan buah iblis. Beberapa hari semenjak Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan buah iblis, Naruto secara tidak sengaja merusak sarang sekelompok burung merah yang memang bersarang di pulau Emerald. Walaupun awalnya tidak sengaja akhirnya Naruto menjadikan serangan burung-burung merah tersebut untuk melatih kekuatan buah iblisnya. Semenjak itu Naruto setiap hari menggangu beberapa burung merah, sehingga gerombolan yang lain juga ikut menyerangnya. Umumnya Naruto berlatih beberapa jam hingga Naruto berhasil menghilangkan jejaknya sampai dia dapat meloloskan diri dari kejaran burung-burung itu.

Pada awalnya, Naruto kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan burung-burung tersebut sehingga dia harus kembali ke kemahnya dengan badan penuh luka. Namun, dengan seiring berjalannya waktu Naruto akhirnya dapat menghindari sebagian besar serangan burung tersebut, bahkan Naruto dapat dikatakan telah membangkitkan indra keenamnya dengan mampu menghindari serangan dari sudut mati.

Setelah merasa cukup, Naruto lari dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menghindari pohon bergegas keluar dari hutan tempat sarang burung-burung gila itu. Keluar dari hutan dan tiba di pantai, dengan badan sedikit lecet-lecet Naruto kemudian berlari sprint menyusuri pantai untuk kembali ke tempat perkemahannya. Sesampainya di perkemahan, Naruto menarik kemampuan mata ajaibnya yang dalam dua detik berubah warna, dari yang tadinya merah menjadi biru kembali.

Setelah mandi dan makan, Naruto kembali melakukan meditasi untuk menulusuri apa saja potensial dari kekuatan buah iblisnya karena insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa kekuatan buah iblisnya tidak hanya memberikan pengelihatan dan kemampuan memprediksi. Insting Naruto mengatakan saat ini dia hanya membuka secuil dari kemampuan buah iblisnya.

Selesai bermeditasi Naruto mengerjakan proyek kecilnya, yaitu merekonstruksi ulang perahu yang membawanya ke pulau ini. Dengan mengamati konstruksi perahu itu ditambah beberapa pengetahuan yang pernah dia dapatkan, Naruto merombak dan merekonstruksi ulang perahu itu agar perahu yang hancur hampir berkeping-keping itu menjadi perahu yang cukup kuat dan mampu membawanya serta barang-barang miliknya mengarungi samudra luas dan keluar dari pulau ini. Dengan mengorbankan beberapa baju miliknya untuk dijadikan layar dan beberapa pohon untuk dijadikan badan perahu, Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan 70% dari konstruksi perkiraannya, perahu buatannya akan selesai dalam waktu 1 bulan dan akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari pulau ini dan mencari pulau lain yang berpenghuni. Walaupun Naruto suka dengan kedamaian yang ada diciptakan pulau Emerald, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Naruto ingin sekali dapat berkomunikasi dengan manusia lainnya.

"Satu bulan lagi.. satu bulan lagi aku bisa keluar dari pulau ini.." gumam Naruto dengan keringat bercucuran sambil mengerjakan perahunya.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Satu bulan kemudian.

Di tepi pantai sebuah pulau yang saat ini berpenghuni seorang anak, terlihat sebuah perahu yang menyerupai kapal kecil. Perahu itu cukup lebar, mungkin dapat menampung 3 orang didalamnya. Perahu itu memiliki bagian belakang yang cukup luas dengan beberapa tempat untuk menaruh barang-barang dan di beberapa sudutnya terdapat kayu-kayu yang ditata menyerupai sebuah gigi-gigi yang saling bertumpukan. Gigi-gigi itu sepertinyamenghubungkan peralatan mekanis yang berupa baling-baling pada bagian belakang kapal dengan kayuhan yang ada di depan kapal.

Di bagian tengah perahu terlihat sebuah tiang pancang yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan di tiang tersebut terdapat palang yang diikat menggunakan campuran akar dan rumput tunggi membentuk huruf 'T'. Jelas tiang dan palang tersebut digunakan untuk mengikat layar pada perahu tersebut. Layar perahu, yang berupa campuran pakaian yang ditambal-sulam diberbagai tempat, itu masih tergulung di tempatnya siap untuk digunakan.

Di dekat perahu (yang seperti kapal kecil) itu terlihat seorang anak berambut emas yang terlihat sibuk menata barang-barangnya. Anak itu terlihat sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di pinggir pantai. Semua barang-barang yang tersisa hingga saat ini dan beberapa barang buatannya selama di pulau Emerald tertata rapi dan kemudian dia kelompokkan untuk selanjutnya dinaikkan ke perahu buatannya.

Setelah menaikkan semua barang-barangnya, anak berambut emas yang bernama Namikaze D. Naruto itu mulai memeriksa lagi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya berlayar.

"Makanan? Cek!" sambil melihat kotak-kotak makanan (berisi buah dan ikan) yang mungkin bisa bertahan selama beberapa minggu.

"Pancing? Tombak?Cek!" sambil melihat 3 buah pancing dan 5 buah tombak yang tergeletak di sisi kanan sebuah kapal, masing-masing terikat menjadi satu.

"Baju? Air minum?Peralatan Tidur?Peralatan Anti Hujan?Cek!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kotak-kotak yang dia sebutkan.

"Pedang? Pelindung tangan? CEK! Komplit! SIAP BERANGKAT!"teriak Naruto sambil meloncat ke atas kapal.. perahu yang telah dimodifikasinya.

"Namikaze D. Naruto siap meninggalkan pulau tak berpenghuni dan kembali ke peradaban manusia," Naruto bergumam sambil melihat pulau yang akan ditinggalkannya, pulau yang beberapa bulan ini menempa kemampuan bertahan hidupnya, menuju pulau dengan masa depan yang tak tentu.

Dengan membentangkan layar perahunya, Namikaze D. Naruto meninggalkan pulau Emerald dan berlayar menuju lautan luas. Menuju ke petualangan selanjutnya.

**Chapter 1. Prolog : Terdampar di Pulau – End**

**A.N : Cerita ini karangan pertamaku. Pairing belum ditetapkan, tapi mungkin Robin atau Harem. Rating saya buat M karena chapter ke depan mungkin sedikit penuh dengan darah. Kalau ceritanya jelek, ya saya menyadari, namanya juga masih newbie, jadi tolong jangan di _flame_ ya. Kalau mau mengkritik yang membangun atau ada ide yang pengen ditambahkan, silahkan tulis di review.**

**Thank you.**

**Dimenstrom out.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Terapung di Laut

**Disclaimer : One Piece maupun Naruto bukan punya saya, kalau ada yang bilang punya saya itu fitnah yang kejam. Penulis cuman punya plot nya saja berikut pulau-pulau imajinernya.**

_Warning : Chapter ini mengandung pertarungan melawan monster yang penuh darah, jika ada pembaca yang tidak tahan dengan cerita berdarah-darah (gore) disarankan untuk menskip adegan pertarungannya._

**Chapter 2 : Terapung di Laut, Pertarungan Hidup-Mati Pertamaku**

"Hari ini hari ke-15, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda peradaban manusia sejauh mata memandang, apakah pelayaran ini telah terkutuk mulai dari hari pertama?"

"Lapor Kapten! Sejauh mata memandang tidak terlihat pulau satupun. Sepertinya pelayaran kita sudah dikutuk oleh dewi laut."

"Kembali ke posmu dan terus pantau anak buahku yang setia! Walaupun pelayaran kita terkutuk, akan kita patahkan kutukan itu bersama-sama."

"Aye aye Kapten! aku akan kembali ke posku. Kalau aku tidak berhasil kembali ke posku, aku akan berlari mengelilingi kapal 100 kali dengan satu kaki, jika tidak berhasil aku akan mengelilingi kapal dengan menggunakan tangan 200 kali."

"Kamu benar-benar anak buahku yang setia! Yosh! Walau pelayaran ini terkutuk anak buahku yang setia, mari kita bersama-sama mencapai pulau harapan di ujung sana!"

"Aye aye Kapten! Walaupun pelayaran kita terkutuk, aku yakin.. bersama-sama kita akan mencapai pulau harapan.."

"Anak buahku!"

"Kapten!"

"Anak buahku!"

"Kapten!"

"Anak buahku!"

"Kapten!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sepertinya terlalu lama tidak bicara dengan manusia sudah membuat otakku mulai gila, sampai harus bermonologe dengan diriku sendiri," ujar seorang pemuda berambut emas yang selesai memeragakan adegan kapten dan anak buahnya di atas perahu.. ehem.. kapal megah buatannya.

Pemuda berambut emas, bermata biru, dan memiliki 3 pasang goretan di pipinya itu bernama Naruto. Setelah ditinggalkan keluarganya di tengah laut, terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni, dan berhasil bertahan hidup selama beberapa bulan, Naruto berhasil membuat sebuah perahu.. ehem .. ehem.. sebuah kapal megah yang dirancangnya sendiri dari sisa-sisa perahu awalnya yang karam menghantam karang.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-15 Naruto mengarungi lautan keluar dari pulau tempatnya terdampar ,yang dinamainya pulau Emerald. Beberapa bulan ditambah 15 hari tak berkomunikasi dengan manusia lain membuat Naruto sangat kesepian dan sedikit mengacaukan otaknya. Akhirnya, terciptalah adegan Cool Kapten dan Anak buahnya yang setia.

Entah kenapa, ketika Naruto memutuskan memainkan peran itu, pelayarannya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti benar-benar dikutuk. Setiap Naruto memainkan peran itu bulu kuduknya selalu merinding. Sepertinya karma telah memutuskan untuk memberi kontribusinya pada kehidupan Naruto dimasa depan atas adegan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

*Di sebuah pulau di balik dunia, seorang kapten berbaju hijau dan beralis tebal dan beserta anak buahnya yang mirip dengan kaptennya tiba-tiba bersin tak terkendali.*

Merasa tiba-tiba merinding tak terkendali, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengulangi adegan yang baru dimainkannya.

_Mungkin di lain waktu dia bisa memainkan Kapten tanpa ekspresi dan fan girl nya? Tidak-tidak-tidak, sebaiknya dia tidak memainkan adegan itu, nanti karma malah berpesta pora dan memporak-porandakan masa depannya yang cemerlang._

"Masa depan yang cemerlang, eh? Sekarang saja masih telihat suram, " gumam Naruto sambil melihat posisinya yang di tengah lautan dan tidak tahu kapan ada

_Ah sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan sesuatu yang masih jauh di depan, lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana mendapat ikan yang berukuran sedang._

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memancing ikan untuk dijadikan makanan dengan menggunakan salah satu pancingnya. Namun naas, bukannya ikan yang dia dapat dia malah meancing Sea Monster. Untung saja Naruto selalu mempersiapkan hal yang terburuk dalam pelayaran ini dengan pedangnya selalu siap di sisinya dan ditambah dengan kemampuan buah iblis yang dapat memprediksi gerakan dari Sea Monster, Naruto berhasil membantai Sea Monster sebelum monster itu menyentuh perahunya.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

_-Flash back -_

Naruto melemparkan kailnya ke tengah laut berharap mendapatkan ikan Salem yang dia dapatkan kemarin. Dengan percaya diri Naruto menunggu di tepi kiri kapalnya dan bergaya layaknya pemancing profesional, kedua tangan memegang tongkat pancing dan dagu ke atas, Naruto menunggu kailnya dimakan ikan. Naruto berharap mendapat ikan yang lebih besar dari kemarin, walaupun kemarin ikannya sudah cukup besar tidak ada salahnya berharap ikan yang lebih besar toh manusia memang terkenal sebagai makhluk yang tidak pernah puas.

"Oh Author yang Hebat, tolong berikan ikan yang lebih besar dari kemarin kepadaku," Naruto berteriak dengan nada mengejek pada Author yang tidak dia percayai keberadaanya.

Namun sepertinya Author mendengar doanya. Celakanya Sang Author merasa kesal dengan nada bicara Naruto yang jelas-jelas mengejeknya. Karenanya sebagai Author yang baik, maka Sang Author memutuskan untuk mengabulkan doa Naruto ditambah bonus hadiah cantik. Alih-alih mendapatkan ikan salem yang lebih besar dari yang kemarin, Author mengirimkan Sea Monster yang besarnya 2 kali besar kapal yang di tumpangi Naruto.

"**Groooaaarrrr**," Sea monster yang berupa seperti campuran kelinci, kadal, dan ikan tiba-tiba keluar dari laut dengan kail naruto di mulutnya.

Hening.

Otak Naruto tiba-tiba kosong dalam beberapa mili detik berpikir apa yang telah diperbuatnya di kehidupan yang lalu sehingga karma sepertinya memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain-main dengannya.

Sadar dengan cepat, Naruto segera melepaskan tangan kirinya dan mencabut pedangnya dengan satu tangan kemudian secepatnya menebas putus tali yang menghubungkan tongkat pancing dan kailnya, berharap agar pancingnya tidak tertarik oleh Sea Monster.

Setelah tali pancingnya putus, naruto melemparkan tongkat pancingnya dan menarik pedang yang ada di sisi kiri dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan mempersiapkan mental dan menguatkan genggaman pada pedangnya, Naruto bersiap menghadapi duel hidup-mati pertamanya.

_-Pertarungan Naruto mulai-_

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Naruto segera mengaktifkan kekuatan iblisnya dan mata birunya segera menjadi merah darah dengan tiga koma mengelilingi pupilnya. Segera saja, gerakan Sea Monster di depannya menjadi jauh lebih lambat dari sebelumnya dan Naruto dapat memprediksi kapan dan ke mana Sea Monster itu akan menyerang.

Naruto melihat Sea Monster itu akan menyerang bagian belakang dari kapalnya, sepertinya ingin menenggelamkan kapalnya terlebih dulu baru kemudian memakannya hidup-hidup.

Bergerak cepat, Naruto bergerak ke bagian belakang kapalnya dan dengan segera mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mempertahankan kapalnya. Dengan kecepatan lambat Naruto melihat Sea Monster itu akan menyerang dengan menghantamkan kepalanya ke bagian sisi kapal. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko kapalnya rusak Naruto bergegas menyabetkan kedua pedangnya ke sisi kiri kepala Sea Monster dan membidik salah satu matanya untuk membelokkan arah serangan dan membutakan monster itu dan berteriak.

"**Double Sword Art : Horizontal Twin!**"

Serangan Naruto terbukti ampuh, arah serangan Sea Monster berubah berbelok ke kiri Naruto sehingga tidak mengenai kapalnya. Mata Sea Monster itu memuncratkan darah, sejauh setengah meter. Merasa kesakitan Sea Monster itu berhenti sejenak seperti bingung mengapa tiba-tiba dia kehilangan salah satu matanya. Tidak ingin kehilangan momentum dan kemudian bergerak sesuai instingnya, Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar bodoh.

Dia melompat ke atas kepala Sea Monster itu.

_'zleb'_

Naruto dengan cepat dan kuat menghujamkan pedang kanannya ke sisa mata Sea Monster hingga tembus ke leher Sea Monster. Setelah itu Naruto menebaskan pedang kirinya dengan kuat membelah leher Sea Monster dan dengan sekejap membunuh Sea Monster yang berbentuk campuran kelinci, kadal, dan ikan itu.

Setelah menebas leher Sea Monster, Naruto langsung mencabut pedang kanannya dan melompat kembali ke kapalnya sebelum grafitasi menjatuhkan kepala Sea Monster beserta badannya kembali ke laut, yang kemudian menghasilkan percikan air yang cukup besar.

_-Pertarungan Naruto selesai-_

Beberapa detik kemudian, bulu kuduk Naruto kembali berdiri, indra keenamnya seperti berteriak akan adanya bahaya besar datang dengan cepat.

Dengan dibantu adrenalin yang masih tersisa dari pertarungan sebelumnya, Naruto segera menutup layarnya dan mulai mengayuh kapalnya untuk segera meninggalkan lokasi tempat dia membunuh Sea Monster untuk pertama kalinya.

Beberapa menit mengayuh membabi-buta, Naruto menengok ke belakang dan bersyukur karena dia menuruti instingnya. Di kejauhan tempat Sea Monster itu mati, terlihat banyak Sea Monster berbagai bentuk yang memutuskan untuk berpesta memakan Sea Monster yang dibunuhnya tadi.

Tidak ingin menjadi hidangan penutup para Sea Monster, Naruto kembali mengayuh kapalnya menjauh dari tempat pesta Sea Monster.

_-End flashback-_

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Mengingat pertarungan pertamanya yang ditutup oleh pesta Sea Monster masih membuat Naruto merinding. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi hidangan penutup para monster itu. Mencoba peruntungan Naruto kembali memancing ikan untuk persediaan makannya. Namun tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi kail ikan yang sangat kecil bedoa pada Author yang Hebat untuk memberinya ikan yang dapat dimakan.

Belajar dari pengalaman memancing menegangkan sebelumnya, kali ini Naruto memegang tongkat pancing dengan tangan kiri dan pedang yang telah terhunus di tangan kanannya siap memotong tali pancing jika ada Sea Monster yang memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi ikan. Well, secara teknis Sea Monster juga tergolong ikan.

Dengan serius dan fokus, Naruto memperhatikan tali pancing nya selama beberapa menit sehingga tidak menyadari adanya penghalang yang ada di depan kapalnya.

_'Druakk.'_

Setelah kapalnya berguncang sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh ke laut barulah Naruto sadar bahwa ada yang menghalangi laju kapalnya. Menengokkan kepalanya kembali ke depan kapalnya naruto mendapati pemandangan yang menurutnya nyaris mustahil.

Di depan kapalnya membentang dua dinding es dari kiri ke kanan yang sangat panjang hingga Naruto tidak dapat melihat ujung-ujungnya. Yang dapat dia lihat hanyalah dinding es yang membentang menyerupai sebuah jalan di tengah lautan.

"Hmmm? Kalau dua tahun yang lalu ada orang yang mengatakan padaku di laut terdapat sebuah jalan yang terbentuk dari dinding es, akan kupukul kepalanya sampai dia keluar dari fantasinya," gumam naruto dengan nada tidak percaya akan fakta yang ada di depannya.

Setelah menarik kembali pancingnya, Naruto berjalan ke depan kapalnya untuk memeriksa dinding es di depannya. Setelah memeriksa struktur dinding es selama beberapa menit, Naruto berkesimpulan bahwa dinding es ini bukanlah hal yang alami kemungkinan besar hasil buatan mesin atau perbuatan pemakan buah iblis.

_Mungkinkah ini perbuatan Vice Admiral Kuzan? Mungkin saja, yang aku tahu hanya orang itu yang bisa membuat keajaiban ini. _

"Hmm.. Hasil kreasi Vice Admiral Kuzan kah? Kalau memang iya, dia tidak mungkin membuat jalan es ini tanpa maksud," Naruto bergumam sambil memikirkan hasil kreasi salah satu Vice Admiral dari Marine.

_Apa jalan es ini digunakan untuk Vice Admiral sendiri? Ataukah untuk orang lain. Instingku mengatakan di salah satu ujung es ini terdapat sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya. Sebaiknya aku tunggu saja, sepertinya ini salah satu kesempatanku untuk mencapai pulau terdekat._

Dengan sabar, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali memancing dan sesekali menengok jalan es untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja ada seseorang yang melewatinya. Perasaan Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia harus menunggu dan bergabung dengan siapapun yang akan melewati jalan es itu.

Penantian Naruto tidak sia-sia, setelah dua jam menunggu dan enam tangkapan ikan, Naruto menemui sebuah perahu yang melintasi jalan es buatan di depannya.

Merasa bersemangat akan dapat bertemu manusia lain setelah beberapa bulan Naruto melakukan satu hal tidak diperbolehkan dalam kamus pemuda kerennya. Naruto melompat-lompat di atas kapalnya sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya layaknya anak kecil di taman hiburan.

Sayangnya, penumpang yang ada di perahu itu tidak bereaksi terhadap tingkah konyol Naruto, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuat yang sangat serius. Penumpang perahu itu adalah gadis itu berambut hitam dan memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam. Gadis itu duduk di perahunya mengadap ke belakang sambil memeluk lututnya. Jika dilihat lebih seksama pundak anak itu sesekali bergetar, sepertinya anak itu sedang menangis.

Merasa tidak ingin diacuhkan dan terpengaruh efek dari otak yang tidak bekerja secara rasional, Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak boleh dilakukan pada seseorang, apalagi pada seorang gadis. Ketika perahu gadis itu mendekat, Naruto mengambil ikan salmon yang baru saja dipancingnya. Ikan itu cukup panjang, sepanjang 1 meter dan cukup berlendir. Mengambil ancang-ancang, Naruto menamparkan ikan salmon ke belakang kepala gadis itu sampai gadis itu terjerembab memeluk lantai perahunya.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Otak Naruto tiba-tiba saja memproses apa yang telah dilakukannya. Atau apa yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya. Merasa tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Naruto hanya bisa melihat gadis itu terdiam memeluk lantai perahunya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan insting Naruto menjerit seakan-akan dia berada di ladang ranjau dan baru saja menginjak ranjau yang bisa menyebabkan efek domino. Jika insting di pertarungan membuat Naruto secara otomatis mengaktifkan kekuatan buah iblisnya. Saat ini justru sebaliknya, tubuh Naruto seperti membeku dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat gadis itu bangkit perlahan-lahan dari jatuhnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berdiri secara pelan sekali, seakan ingin menambahkan efek mistis yang sudah berhasil dilakukannya. Dengan rambut menutupi kedua matanya yang dengan sukses menambah efek mistis menjadi dua kali lipat, gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengucurkan keringat dingin.

Ketika gadis itu berhadap dengan Naruto, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhalusinasi. Di belakang gadis itu, Naruto seperti melihat sosok setengah transparan berjubah hitam dan memegang sabit di kedua tangannya, mirip sekali dengan legenda shinigami yang umumnya menjadi cerita horor sebelum tidur.

Dengan perlahan-lahan gadis itu menyebrang dari perahunya menuju ke perahu Naruto dan kemudian berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju Naruto yang mematung.

"..kukan.. beraninya.." gadis itu bergumam pelan sekali seakan berbisik dari kejauhan.

Masih terpengaruh efek otak yang bekerja tidak rasional, Naruto secara tidak sengaja menambah daftar panjang dari dosa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih? Dasar gadis aneh," Naruto malah mengatai gadis itu dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Sepertinya antara efek otak yang bekerja tidak rasional dan berbicara dengan seorang gadis memang seharusnya tidak terjadi secara bersamaan. Jika terjadi secara bersamaa inilah hasilnya.

Secara perlahan-lahan, gadis itu menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya kemudian menaikkan pandangannya menghadap Naruto. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa seperti ada cahaya yang keluar dari mata gadis itu, yang membuatnya 10 kali lebih seram dari sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan ada yang menariknya berlutut ke lantai. Merasa kehilangan tenaga karena ketakutan, Naruto dengan pasrahnya dibuat berlutut oleh tangan-tangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai kapalnya. Karena posisinya yang berlutut, pandangan gadis itu sekarang berada di atas padangannya.

Tanpa adanya peringatan Naruto merasakan tamparan di pipi kiri dan kananya secara bergantian, membuat wajahnya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat tenaga yang disalurkan oleh tamparan gadis itu.

_'Plak.. plak.. plak.. plak.. plak.. plak.. plak.. plak..'_

"Beraninya.. kau.. menimpuk.. ku.. dari.. belakang.. kurang.. ajar…" dalam setiap perkataannya tangan gadis itu bergantian menampar pipi Naruto dengan kekuatan yang secara berkala lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Seakan-akan gadis itu menumpahkan semua rasa frustasi yang disimpannya.

"Aw.. aw.. Aw.. Aw.. AW.. AWW.. Hentikan.. Hentikan.." mengerti bahwa melawan gadis yang sedang marah adalah sebuah perjuangan yang sia-sia, Naruto hanya bisa pasrahnya menerima setiap tamparan gadis berambut hitam itu.

Tiba-tiba tamparan gadis itu berhenti dan gadis itu kemudian memeriksa beberapa barang yang ada di kapal Naruto. Merasa menemukan sesuatu gadis itu berjalan ke bagian belakang kapal dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di sana.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Naruto mencoba menengokkan kepalanya mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan gadis itu mengambil kumpulan tombak yang pernah dibuatnya di pulau Emerald dan kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda, jelas ingin menimpuk Naruto dari belakang sebagai pembalasan dari apa yang tadi dilakukannya.. hanya saja gadis ini sepertinya ingin memberi bonus seikat tombak manis pada Naruto.

"Hei-hei-hei.. Hentikan.. aku minta maaf," Naruto cepat-cepat meminta maaf berharap gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Namun sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tak berniat memaafkannya.

_'PPLLAAAKKK'_

Dan pengelihatan Naruto pun tiba-tiba menghitam. Sebelum pingsan terlintas dua kata di benak Naruto.

_Oh.. de javu_

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Naruto mulai siuman dan keluar dari pelukan Morpheus, siapa Morpheus itu dia juga tidak tahu Naruto hanya tahu bahwa kata-kata itu sepertinya cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang. Mengejapkan matanya dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya Naruto mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Ingatannya sedikit kabur. Terakhir yang dia ingat hanyalah dia bertemu monster mengerikan yang dari matanya bisa mengeluarkan cahaya aneh, selain itu dia lupa.

Setelah membersihkan kabut yang ada menyelimuti pikirannya, Naruto menyadari bahwa saat ini dia tidak sendiri. Duduk agak jauh dari perahunya terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan baju terusan yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengamati Naruto dan menimbang-nimbang apakah Naruto meruapakan ancaman bagi gadis itu. Mengapa Naruto bisa tahu hal itu? Karena di salah satu tangan gadis itu masih terdapat tombak sisa hasil pukulannya tadi.

"Uh.. kepalaku.." Naruto bergumam sambil memeriksa bagian belakang kepalanya yang sekarang sedikit benjol.

"Itu salahmu sendiri tahu, beraninya kau menimpuk seorang gadis dari belakang, memakai ikan pula! Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan pada rambutku, banyak lendirnya," balas gadis itu dengan nada sedingin es.

"Uh.. maaf-maaf, habisnya kamu sendiri mengacuhkan aku sewaktu aku berteriak memanggilmu. Memangnya kamu sedang mikir apa sih?" Naruto cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gadis itu hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Uh.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, aku akui aku salah dan tidak seharusnya aku menimpukmu dengan ikan. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? Tentu kamu tidak ingin aku sebut sebagai gadis misterius setiap kita ngomong kan?" Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai lebar mencoba mencairkan suasana. Seringai Naruto cukup lebar sebingga mengangkat 3 pasang goretan yang ada di pipinya sekaligus menutup sedikit matanya, membuat Naruto terlihat seperti seekor rubah.

Setelah diam sejenak, raut muka gadis itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan mengikih kecil, sedikit geli dengan omongan pemuda berambut emas di depannya itu.

"Kalau mau bertanya nama kamu harus memberikan namamu terlebih dulu tahu. Apa keluargamu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu," gadis itu berkata dengan suara lembut seakan-akan nada sedingin es yang diluncurkannya tadi tidak pernah ada.

Mendengar kata 'ajaran keluarga' ekspresi Naruto berubah secara sekejap, namun kembali lagi ke ekspresi sebelumnya seakan ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah.

"Oh.. maaf-maaf, dimana sopan santunku. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze D. Naruto, pemuda terkuat dan terganteng di seluruh West Blue," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan berdiri dan menepukkan tangan kanannya ke dada berekting layaknya kapten bajak laut yang tak terkalahkan.

Mengikih kecil, geli karena tingkah antik lawan bicaranya, gadis itupun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nico Robin, peneliti terhebat sepanjang masa siap melayanimu," Robin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada dramatis, jelas ingin mengimbangi tingkah antik Naruto.

"Ohoh.. Nico Robin.. Nama yang sangat cantik dan misterius.. Sama-sama Nona Robin. Kapten Naruto siap melayani perjalanan anda,"Naruto berkata sambil menjabat tangan Robin dan kemudian mencium tulang jari Robin, sepertinya inigin menunjukkan bahwa Naruto adalah pemuda berkelas.

Robin hanya tertawa kecil melihat keantikan Naruto.

Secara tidak disadari Naruto dan Robin saling berpandangan satu sama lain, mencoba mengamati postur tubuh masing-masing. Hal yang belum mereka lakukan karena insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto mendapati bahwa Robin merupakan seorang gadis yang cantik dan eksotis, dengan muka berbentuk hati, hidung mancung, mata hitam besar dan rambut hitam legam semakin menambah kesan eksotis yang dipancarkannya.

Naruto juga mengamati seluruh badan robin dan mendapati meski sedikit lebih muda dari Naruto sepertinya Robin sudah memulai fase menuju wanita dewasa. Dengan tinggi sekitar 135 cm, atau lebih pendek 10 cm dari Naruto, Robin mempunyai kulit putih dan sedikit kotor, entah apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga mendapatkan kotor dan luka pada kulitnya.

Naruto bukanlah anak yang naif dalam hal anatomi tubuh lelaki dan perempuan. Justru sebaliknya, di pulau asalnya Naruto merupakan anak yang pintar dan dia telah mempelajari banyak hal. Ditambah dengan gurunya yang mesum semakin membuat Naruto memahami tubuh wanita. Robin, menurut pengamatannya jelas akan menjadi seorang wanita yang mempunyai bentuk badan yang diimpikan sebagian besar wanita, ini terlihat dari gundukan dada Robin yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari dada gadis seusianya.

_Uh, gadis seusia Robin tidak seharusnya punya dada sebesar itu, bahkan Izumi-nee-san pun harus menunggu hingga 14 tahun agar dadanya sebesar punya Robin._

Tersadar dari pikiran mesumnya, Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran-pikiran mesumnya. Dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Robin.

Walaupun bukan hanya Naruto yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Robin pun juga mengamati seluruh tubuh Naruto. Robin mendapati bahwa wajah Naruto cukup tampan, dengan rambut keemasan yang berdiri bagai menantang grafitasi, mata berwarna biru yang mengingatkan dia dengan warna lautan dan 3 pasang goresan yang seperti kumis kucing semakin membuat Robin tidak tahan ingin memeluk dan mengusap-usap rambut maupun goretan Naruto.

Ketika memperhatikan badan Naruto, Robin mendapati bahwa dibalik bajunya Naruto sepertinya mempunyai badan yang atletis, jika otot-otot tangan dan kaki bisa menjadi indikatornya. Besar otot lengan Naruto hampir satu setengah kali dari besar lengan Robin, menunjukkan bahwa kondisi otot yang ada di balik bajunya tidak jauh beda dari yang terlihat di luar bajunya.

Ketika mengamati tubuh Naruto, secara tidak sadar turut mengamati baju Naruto. Robin mendapati bahwa baju Naruto mempunyai kualitas yang sangat baik.

_Jika dilihat dari baju dan sikapnya, Naruto sepertinya berasal dari entah dari keluarga bangsawan, sangat berpengaruh atau kaya luar biasa. Mungkin dia terpisah dari keluarganya. _

Tiba-tiba keduanya tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati bahwa keduanya saling mengamati wajah dan postur tubuh satu sama lain. Merasa malu, keduanya tersipu kemudian saling memalingkan wajahnya satu sama lain.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Untuk menghilangkan kekakuan, Naruto mulai bertanya sesuatu yang dari tadi mengganggu benaknya.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu lakukan Robin? Berperahu seorang diri di jalan es yang tiba-tiba ada di tengah laut?"

Awalnya, Robin memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi akibat dari menumpuknya pikiran sejak meninggalkan Ohara membuat Robin mengeluarkan segala yang ada di benaknya. Mulai dari perpustakaan Ohara, pertemuan dengan ibunya, Buster Call oleh Marine, hancurnya Ohara, dihancurkannya kapal penduduk oleh meriam Marine, kematian Saul, dan pertemuannya dengan Kuzan.

Robin tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa begitu terbuka pada Naruto yang baru saja dikenalnya, namun setelah bertemu dan mendengar perkataan terakhir Saul Robin tentang nakama sepertinya membuka perasaan Robin untuk mempercayai pemuda yang ada di depannya itu

Naruto mendengarkan apa yang dituturkan Robin dengan seksama tanpa menyela sedikitpun. Naruto sepertinya tahu Robin ingin mengeluarkan semua pikirannya tanpa adanya interupsi. Setelah Robin menceritakan semua tragedi yang baru saja dialaminya, timbul perasaan kuat dalam diri Naruto yang seakan berteriak untuk melindungi Robin dari kejaran Marine. Jika kesimpulan yang Naruto tarik dari pengetahuannya tentang Buster Call dan kisah Robin, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa dalam waktu dekat Robin akan mendapatkan bounty akibat berhasil kabur dari Buster Call. Fakta bahwa Robin dan dirinya sama-sama sendirian di dunia yang keras ini semakin membuat Naruto menginginkan Robin menjadi nakamanya. Dengan begitu Naruto dapat melindungi Robin dan dia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

Meneguhkan hatinya, Naruto mulai mencoba menjadikan Robin sebagai nakamanya.

"Hei, Robin. Aku tahu kamu tidak menanyakan ini, tapi agar adil bagaimana jika kamu mendengarkan kisahku juga?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Robin awalnya tidak menjawab, kemudian dengan mengangguk pelan Robin mempersilahkan Naruto menceritakan kisahnya.

Naruto pun menceritakan kisah ayah Naruto, Namikaze D. Minato, merupakan seorang Vice Admiral dari Marine sehingga dia sedikit banyak juga tahu tentang Buster Call yang baru saja dialami Robin. Naruto menceritakan bagaimana orang tuanya tiba-tiba mulai meninggalkan Naruto. Bagaimana pada akhirnya Naruto ditinggalkan keluarganya di tengah lautan. Dan yang terakhir bagaimana dia harus bertahan hidup sendiri di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni hingga mampu keluar dari pulau tersebut.

Sama seperti ketika Naruto mendengarkan ceritanya, Robin pun sama tidak menyela ketika Naruto menceritakan kisahnya. Robin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencurahkan segala pikiran yang menumpuk terlalu banyak.

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan cerita hidupnya, Robin tahu apa tujuan Naruto menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Mereka berdua memiliki satu kesamaan. Mulai sekarang mereka harus hidup seorang diri. Mereka harus bertahan hidup seorang diri. Dan mereka sadar, di usianya yang belia, mereka tidak mampu hidup seorang diri.

Setelah melihat Robin menangkap apa yang ingin diungkapkannya, Naruto pun menawarkan uluran tangannya kepada Robin.

"Nico Robin, aku tahu kamu mengerti bahwa kita berdua memilik satu kesamaan. Mulai saat ini kita berdua dipaksa untuk bertahan hidup seorang diri."

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan tawarannya.

"Karena itu, aku menawarkan padamu untuk menjadi nakamaku. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari bahaya yang mengancam di masa depanmu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin rasa belas kasihan dan perlindunganmu," ujar Robin yang merasa tidak ingin dikasihani,walaupun di dalam hatinya Robin ingin sekali menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Ucapan Naruto sama seperti pesan terakhir dari Saul.

"Setelah mendengar kisahku kamu pikir aku kasihan padamu? Tidak, aku mengagumi keteguhanmu. Tapi aku tahu kamu menyadari di usia kita, kita akan kesulitan untuk bertahan hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain. Karenanya aku menawarkanmu untuk menjadi nakamaku, aku akan melindungimu dari bahaya, dan sebagai gantinya kamu juga akan melindungiku jika aku dalam bahaya. Bagaimana Robin?"

Setelah memikirkan kata-kata Naruto sejenak, Robin mengagnggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memeluk erat Naruto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Robin merasa lega karena telah mengeluarkan pikirannya yang menumpuk sejak kabur dari Ohara. Robin juga merasa lega karena masih ada yang menerimanya setelah dia menceritakan tragedi yang baru saja dialaminya.

Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk Robin awalnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Namun setelah mendengar Robin menangis, Naruto hanya bisa memeluk lembut Robin dan membelai rambutnya berharap bisa menenangkan Robin.

Setelah beberapa menit, Robinpun mulai tenang dari tangis histerisnya. Walaupun sudah merasa tenang Robin spertinya enggan melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto. Robin sendiri sebenarnya bingung bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai nakama barunya ini. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang membuat Robin aman ketika ada di dekat Naruto. Merasa cukup dan menghindari situasi menjadi lebih canggung Robin melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Naruto sambil berkata.

"Mulai sekarang aku menjadi nakamamu, lindungi aku dari bahaya dan jangan pernah mengkhianatiku. Sebagai gantinya, aku juga akan melindungimu," Robin berkata dengan lembut dan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto yang terpesona oleh kecantikan senyum Robin tidak dapat berkata-kata dan hanya dapat mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Robin.

"Jadi, dimana sekarang aku harus tinggal? Apakah aku harus satu perahu denganmu atau aku memakai perahuku sendiri?" tanya Robin menjernihkan suasana agar tidak menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

Naruto yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kita satu kapal saja, beberapa hari lalu kapalku diserang oleh seekor Sea Monster. Jika nantinya ada Sea Monster yang tiba-tiba menyerang kita akan lebih mudah mempertahankan satu kapal dari pada dua kapal." Ujar Naruto sambil mengingat pertarungannya dengan Sea Monster yang ditutup oleh pesta Sea Monster.

"Kamu mengalahkan Sea Monster? Aku kira tadi kamu membual ketika kamu berkata sebagai pemuda kuat, tapi sepertinya itu fakta ya?" Robin bertanya dengan nada takjub dan setengah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku kuat, dari lahir saja aku sudah kuat, apalagi sekarang aku sudah memakan buah iblis, tentu sekarang aku sudah menjadi 100 kali lebih kuat," Naruto berkata dengan arogansi dan percaya diri yang besar.

"Jangan terlalu arogan, arogansi adalah awal dari kejatuhan orang-orang kuat di dunia," Robin menasehati Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Aha ha ha, roger Madam," balas Naruto dengan nada melucu sambil membetulkan kembali kapalnya yang masih tersangkut di dinding es.

"Jadi, harus kemana kita sekarang? Apa kita harus mengikuti jalan es ini atau bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Robin, ingin tahu apa pendapatnya.

"Ikuti jalan es saja, Kuzan mengatakan kalau jalan es ini terhubung ke pulau terdekat. Ngomong-ngomong kamu punya makanan? Sudah sehari ini aku belum makan," seakan ingin membuktikan omongan Robin, perut Robin memutuskan untuk berbunti nyaring sekali. Dengan muka memerah Robin mengeluarkan jurus yang dipunyai semua wanita, _Puppy_ _Dogs_ _Eyes_.

Merasa tidak kuat menerima pandangan Robin, Naruto mengarahkan kapalnya menyusuri jalan es Kuzan kemudian membuka kotak makanannya dan memperlihatkan pada Robin buah-buahan dan ikan bakar yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan cekatan Robin mengambil beberapa buah dan ikan bakar dan langsung menyantapnya sampai habis, sepertinya Robin memang sangat kelaparan.

"Aku terkejut kamu mempunyai ikan bakar. Apalagi ikan bakar ini sepertinya masih baru, mungkin baru dibakar kemarin atau dua hari yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kamu tinggal di perahu dan aku yakin kamu tidak menyalakan api di atas perahu kecuali kamu ingin perahumu karam," tanya Robin setelah dia mekmakan ikan bakar ke-3 nya.

"Khu-khu-khu, itu tugasku untuk menyimpan rahasia dan tugasmu untuk mencari tahu sendiri," balas Naruto dengan nada misterius sambil sedikit menggeser batu pemanggang ikan yang dia buat ketika di pulau Emerald.

"khu-khu-khu, baiklah jika itu tantanganmu, aku akan membongkar rahasiamu secepatnya. Apa kamu sadar kalau kita satu kapal dan kapal ini kecil sekali?" balas Robin.

Naruto yang tidak pernah memikirkannya hanya bisa mengatakan, "Oh iya, aku lupa."

Robin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku dengar tadi kamu mengatakan telah memakan buah iblis. Apa benar?" Robin bertanya setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang tadi diambilnya.

"Yup, di pulau Emerald aku menemukan buah iblis yang memberiku kekuatan untuk memprediksi gerakan satu detik sebelum gerakan itu terjadi. Waktu aku bertarung dengan Sea Monster, kecepatan monster itu tiba-tiba menjadi lambat dan aku bisa memprediksi ke arah mana monster itu akan menyerang. Selain itu, kemampuanku ini juga membuat pengelihatanku menjadi lebih baik," urai Naruto dengan entengnya.

Untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, Naruto mengaktifkan kekuatannya matanya dan melempar ikan ke udara dan membelah dua ikan itu tepat di bagian tengahnya menggunakan pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Wow, kemampuan itu cocok buat mu sebagai pemain pedang. Aku sendiri juga pemakan buah iblis, aku memakan Hana-Hana no Mi, aku bisa menumbuhkan bagian tubuhku di tempat yang bisa aku lihat. Contohnya aku bisa menumbuhkan tanganku di sini atau telingaku disana," Robin berkata sambil mengaktifkan kemampuan buah iblisnya dan menumbuhkan tangan di atas lantai dan telinganya di tiang layar kapal.

"Keuntungan kemampuan ini aku bisa melihat apa yang mata tiruanku lihat dan mendengar apa yang telinga tiruanku dengar. Jeleknya, jika bagian tubuh tiruanku terluka aku juga merasakan lukanya."

Naruto melihat kemampuan Robin dengan takjub sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau dia perlahan-lahan mendekat ke Robin.

"Wow, kemampuanmu cocok sekali untuk memata-matai, kamu bisa menumbuhkan matamu di satu tempat dan telingamu di tempat lain dan puff! Mata-mata tak terdeteksi," ujar Naruto sambil terus mendekat ke Robin.

Robin yang terlalu sibuk memamerkan kemampuannya ke Naruto tidak menyadari kalau Naruto perlahan-lahan mendekat kepadanya. Maklum saja, belum ada anak seusianya yang pernah memuji kempuannya, anak-anak di Ohara malah mengejek dan memanggilnya Iblis karena kemampuannya. Begitu Naruto berada tepat di hadapannya barulah Robin sadar kalau Naruto telah bangun dari tempat asalnya dan berhadap-hadapan dengannya.

"Na-Naruto, ada apa denganmu," Robin menegur Naruto dengan terbata-bata karena melihat Naruto tiba-tiba tepat dihadapannya, secara tidak sadar muka Robin memerah seperti lobster rebus.

Naruto yang sepertinya sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu tidak menghiraukan protes Robin. Dengan pandangan nyaris kosong Naruto memegang tangan Robin dan berkata, "Robin-chan bisa aku lihat lagi kemampuanmu?"

Merasa tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto, Robin menggunakan kekuatannya lagi dengan cara menumbuhkan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. Robin terkejut ketika mendapati kejutan listrik mengalir sekejap di seluruh tubuhnya menuju lengan yang saat ini dipegang Naruto. Kejutan listrik itu berlangsung cepat sekali namun tetap saja membuat Robin terkejut dan secara refleks menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar jika genggamannya telah terlepas dari Robin. Otak Naruto secara tiba-tiba saja sakit luar biasa, seperti dikunyah oleh Sea Monster. Tiba-tiba saja otak Naruto terisi oleh kemampuan dan pengetahuan akan mekanisme dari Hana-hana no Mi yang dipunyai Robin. Mata Naruto ,yang masih berwarna merah tanda kemampuan buah iblisnya masih aktif, tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air mata darah selama dua detik. Setelah itu, secepat datangnya sakit kepala yang dirasakan Naruto rasa sakit itu menghilang dengen cepat juga.

Setelah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya hilang, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan Hana-hana no Mi milik Robin. Untuk membuktikan hipotesisnya Naruto mencoba menumbuhkan tangannya di belakang Robin dan menariknya hingga jatuh terjerembab.

"Aw," Robin terjatuh dan bertanya-tanya apa yang menariknya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Merasa bingung karena tidak dapat menemukan penyebab jatuhnya, Robin melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto sebagai tersangka utama jatuh nya Robin hanya menyeringai pada Robin.

"Hei, apa yang tadi membuatku jatuh?" tanya Robin ke Naruto walaupun Robin telah curiga kalau Naruto lah tersangka utama yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kamu ingin tahu? Sebaiknya kamu duduk dengan tenang dan mengambil nafas yang panjang karena apa yang akan aku lakukan bisa membuatmu mati terkejut," jawab Naruto dengan nada geli di dalamnya.

"Hmph, asal tahu saja ya, aku sudah membaca semua buku di perpustakaan Ohara dan aku sudah resmi menjadi seorang Arkeologis, tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku terkejut," tantang Robin pada Naruto.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Robin ketika Naruto menumbuhkan dua tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan jari menunjuk membentuk angka satu. Menjadikan Naruto seperti manusia yang mempunyai dua tanduk di kepalanya. Robin hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bersuara saking terkejutnya.

_Naruto meniru kemampuan Hana-hana no Mi! Tidak mungkin!_

"Ta-tapi.. setahuku di dunia ini hanya ada satu buah untuk satu kemampuan, tidak mungkin ada 2 buah dengan kemampuan yang sama!" Robin berteriak pada Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya di dalamnya.

Naruto membalas teriakannya dengan seringai yang lebih lebar.

"Aku tahu, karenanya aku juga kaget ketika aku bisa menumbuhkan tanganku dibelakangmu dan menarik bajumu. Sepertinya salah satu kemampuan buah iblisku adalah menduplikasi kemampuan buah iblis lainnya," jawab Naruto dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar. Naruto tidak sabar menduplikasi kemampuan buah-buah yang lain. Mungkin dia harus mulai melihat daftar orang-orang pemakan buah iblis?

Robin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tapi fakta telah berbicara di depannya. Robin hanya bisa takjub dan bertanya-tanya buah apa yang dimakan Naruto. Setelah menghilangkan kekagetannya Robin berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Jadi, kau sebut apa kemampuan ini? Aku tidak pernah mendengar buah iblis yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini. Di buku tentang buah iblis pun tidak ada buah yang mempunyai kemampuan menduplikasi buah lainnya" tanya Robin pada Naruto sambil mencoba mengingat kemampuan buah-buah iblis yang ada di perpustakaan Ohara.

"Hmm.. tidak tahu, aku juga tidak tahu buah apa yang aku makan. Nama.. nama.. nama.. Karena kemampuan buah iblisku terpusat pada mata dan mempunyai banyak kemampuan. Bagaimana kalau aku namai kemampuanku ini sebagai Sharingan, yang artinya Mata Roda Peniru. Bagaimana menurutmu Robin?" Naruto bertanya pada Robin tentang nama dari kemampuannya.

Setelah berfikir sejenak, Robin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju dengan nama kemampuan Naruto.

"Bagus juga, nama yang sangat cocok dengan kemampuannya"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kemampuanku akan dikenal nama Sharingan. Mata yang mempunyai kemampuan tak terbatas."

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Seminggu kemudian.

Selama seminggu Robin bergabung dengan Naruto, Naruto merasa mendapatkan apa yang selama beberapa lama ini diinginkannya, yaitu teman. Selama seminggu ini Robin membantu Naruto menguasai kemampuan terbarunya. Bahkan, robin dan Naruto membuat sebuah permainan dimana mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi menumbuhkan tangan mereka untuk menyerang tangan lawannya. Pada awalnya, dalam permainan ini tentu saja Robin kalah telak jika Naruto tidak menurunkan kemampuannya, mengingat Robin tidak pernah menggunakan kemampuannya untuk bertarung dan Naruto telah membangkitkan indra keenamnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu Robin sudah mulai mengimbangi Naruto dalam mengantisipasi serangan-serangan nakamanya.

Hari ini, Naruto memperkenalkan pada Robin seni memancing ikan. Setelah menunjukkan cara memasang kail dan melemparkan kailnya akhirnya Robin mencoba pengalaman pertamanya memancing ikan. Selama seminggu ini Robin selalu menonton Naruto memancing ikan. Namun lama kelamaan rasa penasarannya bangkit juga dan akhirnya Robin memutuskan untuk ikut memancing ikan.

Setelah melemparkan kailnya, Robin langsung duduk di pinggir kapal mereka. Memperhatikan pelampung kailnya yang mengapung dan tenggelam terkena ombak. Merasa sedikit bosan, Robin bertanya pada Naruto tentang postur Naruto saat memancing.

"Hei Naruto."

"Hmm?" jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke Robin.

"Kenapa kamu kalau memancing selalu mengeluarkan pedang? Dan doa apa yang selalu kamu ucapkan ketika memancing itu? 'Author yang Hebat tolong hari ini berikan aku banyak ikan?' Entah kanapa terdengar seperti kekanak-kanakan sekali. Dan juga, memangnya dewi laut itu ada?" tanya Robin dengan nada melucu, memangnya Author itu bisa memberinya ikan? Robin juga merasa Naruto terlalu paranoid.

"Ah! Jangan menghina Author yang Hebat, beberapa hari sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku pernah menghina Sang Author. Akibatnya.. yah.. sekarang jika aku ingin memancing harus menyiapkan pedang untuk berjaga-jaga bila Author memutuskan untuk mengirimkan hadiahnya padaku," jelas Naruto pada Robin sambil terus fokus memperhatikan kailnya.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanya Robin.

Seakan-akan Author ingin menjawab pertanyaan Robin. Seekor Sea Monster dengan wujud campuran serigala dan ikan memutuskan untuk memakan kail Robin dan hampir saja menarik tali pancing Robin ke dalam laut. Untung saja Naruto sigap dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Dengan cepat Naruto memutuskan tali pancing Robin kemudian dia turut memutuskan tali pancing yang sedang dipakainya. Bergegas dia melemparkan tonkat pancingnya ke lantai dan segera mencabut pedang yang ada di sisi kanannya dan segera memasang kuda-kuda dan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Robin yang masih dalam keadaan shock tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Dengan mata melebar dan bibir menganga Robin hanya sanggup menatap Sea Monster yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Mengetahui Robin yang masih dalam keadaan shock Naruto segera menyadarkan Robin dengan menamparnya menggunakan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba tumbuh di pundak Robin. Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Robin langsung berdiri dan mengambil kuda-kuda, mempersiapkan pertarungan hidup-mati pertamanya.

Sea Monster ini tiba-tiba bergerak ke depan kapal mereka. Seperti tidak ingin membuang waktu monster ini tiba-tiba saja langsung menyerang mereka, sepertinya ingin. Tidak ingin perahunya rusak, Naruto menahan serangan monster ini dengan cara menahan masing-masing mulut atas dan bawahnya dengan pedang. Merasa kalah tenaga Naruto memikirkan taktik lain untuk membunuh Sea Monster ini.

"Robin, tutup mata dan ganggu monster ini. Beri aku waktu 5 detik untuk persiapan," perintah Naruto kepada Robin sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

Robin yang memahami perintah Naruto langsung menutup mata Sea Monster di depannya dengan menumbuhkan tangan diantara matanya. Tidak sampai situ saja, Robin juga menumbuhkan sepasang tangan lagi untuk memukul-mukul mata monster itu, berharap bisa membutakannya.

Sea Monster itu marah dan mengibas-kibaskan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan ingin melepaskan gangguan yang ada di matanya. Namun tindakannya itu tetap tidak membuahkan hasil, kedua tangan itu tetap menutupi matanya.

"Robin! Lepaskan sekarang!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari dari belakang kapal ke depan kapal dan meneriakkan jurus pedangnya. Robin pun langsung melepaskan kekuatan buah iblisnya.

"Double Sword Art : Double Missile!"

Naruto berlari dari ujung kapalnya dan meloncat ke arah Sea Monster sambil menghujamkan kedua pedangnya ke mata monster itu.

Merasa kesakitan akibat hujaman dua pedang di bola matanya, Sea Monster itu meraung dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit.

Dengan berdiri di atas hidung Sea Monster itu, Naruto dengan cepat mencabut pedangnya dan mengeksekusi jurus keduanya.

"**Double Sword Art : Twin Horizontal Arc!**"

Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya dari samping luar ke dalam kemudian langsung sabetkan ke luar lagi, masing-masing arah pedang seperti membentuk huruf C. Sabetan itu sangat cepat sehingga terlihat meninggalkan after image yang membentuk hurf X.

Darah Sea Monster memercik dengan lebat dari luka yang disebabkan pedang Naruto. Darah Sea Monster itu memercik dengan lebatnya bagaikan hujan darah.

Merasa serangannya berakibat fatal bagi Sea Monster yang ada dibawahnya, Naruto dengan cekatan menendang Sea Monster itu dan menggunakan momentumnya untuk melompat kembali ke kapalnya. Sesampainya di kapal, mendapati Robin dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga seakan-akan tidak mempercayai matanya. Naruto kemudian menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dengan bunyi _'klik'_ dan suara ceburan keras di belakangnya.

"Lelaki sejati tidak melihat ledakan yang diciptakannya," Naruto bergumam sambil menutup matanya.

_Aku benar-benar terlihat keren._

Namun sepertinya Author tidak ingin Naruto terlihat keren, memutuskan untuk mengirim empat Sea Monster sekaligus. Sea Monster yang berjenis sama dengan yang sebelumnya itu tiba-tiba keluar dari laut dan mengelilingi kapal Naruto dan Robin. Dengan tiga bergerombol di belakang dan satu di depan.

Merasa tidak sanggup melawan empat Sea Monster sekaligus, Naruto memerintahkan Robin untuk melawan Sea Monster yang berada di depan kapal.

"Robin! Ambil tombak yang ada di depan kapal dan bunuh Sea Monster yang ada di depan. Aku akan melawan sisanya!" perintah Naruto kepada Robin.

Tidak ingin memberi Sea Monster kesempatan, Robin segera mengambil sebuah tombak yang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Robin melangkah ke ujung depan kapalnya. Di hatinya, Robin takut sekali pada Sea Monster. Jika 2 minggu lalu ada anak yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia akan melawan Sea Monster akan dia lempar botol anak itu sampai dia berhenti menyumpahinya mati.

_-Pertarungan Robin-_

Dengan hati-hati, Robin menujam-nujamkan tombaknya ke arah Sea Monster di depannya, sambil berdoa pada Sang Author .. yang sekarang dipercayainya .. agar Sea Monster itu bisa melupakan mereka dan Robin tidak perlu melawannya. Namun Author tidak ingin mendengar doanya.

Sea Monster itu mengamati Robin dengan hati-hati dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyerang langsung dengan kepalanya. Sea Monster itu menyerang dengan menggunaka ekornya.

Robin yang tidak siap dengan serangan Sea Monster terpelanting hingga menabrak tiang layar dari kapalnya. Walaupun kesakitan, Robin menguatkan mentalnya dan kembali ke depan kapal bersiap menghadapi serangan Sea Monster yang telah mengeluarkan kepalanya dari permukaan laut..

Ketika Sea Monster itu mulai mendekat ke kapalnya, Robin mencoba menggunakan strategi yang digunaka Naruto untuk membunuh Sea Monster yang pertama. Robin mengaktifkan kekuatan buah iblisnya dan menumbuhkan sepasang tangan bawah mata Sea Monster. Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu Robin langsung menghujamkan kedua jarinya ke mata Sea Monster yang ada di depannya.

Darah pun memercik dari kedua mata Sea Monster itu. Dan Monster itu sepertinya masih terlalu kesakitan dan shock sehingga monster itu terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Robin dengan cepat melemparkan tombaknya ke atas kepala Sea Monster itu. Tiba-tiba saja di atas kepala Sea Monster itu tumbuh sepasang tangan yang langsung menangkap tombak yang tadi dilemparkan Robin dan menghujamkannya dengan keras ke kepala Sea Monster itu. Tombak itu langsung menghujam dengan keras hingga tembus dagu Sea Monster itu, mencampurkan cairan otak, darah dan kayu. Dari bawah dagu Sea Monster itu darah mengalir dengan deras dan jatuh ke laut di bawahnya.

_-Pertarungan Robin Selesai-_

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada respon, Sea Monster itu jatuh kembali ke laut akibat tarikan grafitasi dan menciptakan deburan air dan gelombang. Untung saja gelombang tersebut tidak cukup tinggi untuk menenggelamkan kapal Naruto dan Robin.

Melihat lawannya telah mati, Robin berpaling melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan tiga Sea Monster dan membantunya jika memang diperlukan.

_-Pertarungan Naruto-_

Naruto mengawali pertarnungannya dengan menggunakan strategi yang hampir sama dengan Robin. Dengan bantuan insting dan sharingannya Naruto menumbuhkan dua pasang tangan pada dua Sea Monster yang berada di belakang dan bagian kiri kapal, masing-masing Sea Monster mendapatkan sepasang tangan. Sama dengan Robin, Naruto langsung menghujamkan jari-jarinya ke mata kedua Sea Monster itu seakan-akan ingin mencokel keluar bola-bola matanya.

Merasa kesakitan, kedua Sea monster itu memelentingkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan. Bahkan saling menabrak satu sama lainnya. Membiarkan untuk sementara kedua Sea Monster yang sedang kesakita, Naruto menyerang Sea Monster yang ada di kanan kapal. Dengan membalik pegangan pedangnya hingga pedangnya menghadap ke belakang, Naruto melompat ke arah Sea Monster itu. Dengan bantuan Sharingan, Naruto membidik kedua bola mata Sea Monster itu. Sambil meneriakkan nama jurusnya, Naruto menghujamkan kedua pedangnya ke kedua mata Sea Monster itu.

"**Double Sword Art : Manda's Fangs!**"

Kedua pedang Naruto menancap dengan tepat di kedua mata Sea Monster itu bagaikan hujaman taring ular dalam legenda. Kesakitan, Monster itu mengibas-kibaskan kepalanya untuk menjatuhkan Naruto dari kepalanya. Dengan berayun-ayun di atas kepala Sea Monster, Naruto mengeksekusi rantai kombo jurusnya.

"**Double Sword Art : Climber!**"

Naruto menaiki kepala Sea Monster dengan menghujam-hujamkan kedua pedangnya di kepala Sea Monster itu. Sesampainya di atas kepala Sea Monster, Naruto melakukan penutup rantai kombo jurusnya (finisher).

"**Double Sword art : Hole Twister!**"

Sambil jongkok dan merapatkan kakinya, Naruto menancapkan kedua pedangnya di samping kaki-kakinya. Secara tiba-tiba Naruto berputar pada tungkai kakinya dan turut memutar kedua pedang bersama dirinya. Naruto berputar beberapa kali dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Pedang Naruto berputar meninggalkan jejak berpola spiral dan darah yang berterbangan di kepala Sea Monster itu, dalam sekejap membunuh monster itu.

Selesai menghabisi satu Sea Monster, Naruto meloncat dari Sea Monster yang telah dibunuhnya ke Sea Monster terdekat. Namun kali ini Naruto salah perhitungan. Sea Monster yang masih kesakitan karena matanya dihujam oleh Naruto bergerak secara liar dan tak tentu arah. Walaupun Naruto dapat memprediksi arah serangan Sea Monster, namun karena masih berada di udara, Naruto tidak dapat menghindari serangan kepala yang tiba-tiba menghujam kepadanya. Naruto pun terpelanting oleh serangan Sea Monster sehingga menabrak tubuh Sea Monster lain yang masih hidup.

Tidak ingin jatuh ke laut, Naruto menggunakan kemampuan Hana-hana no Mi nya untuk menumbuhkan beberapa tangan di badan Sea Monster itu dan menggunakannya sebagai bahan pegangan dan pijakan agar dia tidak jatuh ke laut.

"**Double Sword Art : Climber!**"

Tidak ingin diserang untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto langsung mengeksekusi jurusnya untuk naik ke kepala Sea Monster itu. Setelah sampai di bawah dagu Sea Monster, Naruto menumbuhkan dua tangan sebagai pijakan Naruto memenggal kepala monster itu.

"**Double Sword Art : Scissor!**"

Leher Sea Monster itu terpotong bagaikan sebuah gunting yang memotong kertas. Setelah melakukan serangannya Naruto melompat kembali ke kapalnya.

_-Pertarungan Naruto selesai-_

Saat Naruto mendarat, saat itulah Robin selesai dengan monsternya bergabung dengannya untuk bersama-sama menghabisi Sea Monster yang terakhir. Merasa di atas angin, Naruto dan Robin bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Sea monster yang terakhir.

Namun Sang Author melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mengutuk Sang Author dengan sumpah serapah yang bahkan membuat Gold Roger tersipu. Sang Author memutuskan untuk membuat pesta Sea Monster. Tertarik akan bau darah yang bertebaran, belasan Sea Monster memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri mereka. Monster-monster itu dengan rakusnya memakan bangkai sesamanya dengan rakus dan sebagian memutuskan untuk menyerang Naruto dan Robin.

Naruto dan Robin melakukan segala cara untuk menghalau monster-monster itu. Robin sibuk membutakan beberapa Sea Monster. Sedangkan Naruto dengan bantuan Sharnigannya melakukan serangan kombo terpanjang yang dipelajarinya untuk menghalau serangan monster-monster itu.

"**Double Sword Art : Tiger Dance!**"

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto menyabet dan menghujamkan kedua pedangnya ke arah Sea Monster yang mencoba mendekati kapalnya. Setelah selesai melakukan kombonya Naruto menyadari bahwa usahanya sia-sia walau dengan bantuan Sharingan sekalipun. Berkesimulan bahwa mereka harus kabur dari kepungan para monster ini Naruto memerintahkan Robin untuk segera mengayuh kapalnya dan kabur dari kepungan monster-monster ini.

"Robin! Kita harus pergi dari sini! Kayuh kayuhan yang ada di bagian depan kapal! Dengan itu kita bisa pergi dari tempat ini lebih cepat. Aku akan mencoba menahan monster-monster ini untuk tidak menghancurkan kapal kita," perintah Naruto kepada Robin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Robin melaksanakan apa yang diperintah Naruto, tidak ingin menjadi santapan Sea Monster. Di belakang Robin, Naruto berusaha dengan keras menghalau monster-monster itu mendekati kapalnya. Dengan melakukan Tiger Dance berkali-kali Naruto cukup berhasil menghalau monster-monster itu selagi Robin mengendalikan kapalnya kabur dari zona pertarungan.

Tidak disadari oleh keduanya, bintik koma yang ada di mata Naruto berputar dengan cepat karena terlalu banyaknya energi yang disalurkan ke Sharingannya. Rasa cemas dan takut akan ketidakmampuannya melindungi Robin dan secara terus menerus melakukan Tiger Dance membuat Naruto secara tidak sadar mencurahkan banyak energi ke bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja di kejauhan muncul seekor Sea Monster yang besarnya tiga kali dari Sea monster yang saat ini dihadapinya. Sea Monster baru ini sepertinya merupakan Alfa dari monster-monster sebelumnya. Sea Monster Alfa itu dengan cepat berenang dan bersiap-siap menyerang kapal mereka.

"Kau pasti bercanda, kalau ini memang lelucon, ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" Naruto mengeluh pada karma dan Sang Author yang sepertinya ingin bermain-main dengan nasib Naruto.

Karena panik luar biasa, Naruto secara tidak sengaja mencurahkan sebagian besar enrginya ke bola mata Sharingannya. Tidak disadari oleh Naruto, tiga koma yang awalnya bergerak memutari pupil Naruto berhenti berputar dan berubah menjadi tiga buah garis berwarna hitam lancip melengkung yang seakan saling mencuat keluar pupil Naruto dengan latar belakang berwarna merah. Seakan insting berteriak kepadanya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk melakukan **Double Sword Art : Scissor!** dan mengaktifkan kekuatan baru yang tidak sengaja dibukanya.

Naruto merasa kekuatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuh dan kemudian keluar menyelimuti seluruh badannya. Naruto dapat merasakan seluruh udara di sekitarnya menyatu dengan energi yang dikeluarkannya. Sesaat sebelum Sea Monster Alfa berhasil mengejar kapalnya. Naruto merasa energi yang menyelimutinya mulai berubah bentuk, dari awalnya tak berwujud berubah menjadi makhluk ethereal berbentuk tengkorak manusia memegang dua pedang panjang. Sosok itu besarnya dua setengah kali lipat lebih besar dari Naruto melingkupi Naruto beserta kapalnya seperti sebuah baju lapis atau armor. Uniknya, sosok ini seperti tidak berefek sama sekali terhadap kapalnya dan Robin. Sosok ini juga mengambil pose yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, yaitu besiap-siap melakukan** Double Sword Art : Scissor!**.

Sea Monster Alfa akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang setelah cukup dekat dengan kapal Naruto. Bergerak menuruti instingnya, Naruto menebaskan kedua pedangnya seperti sebuah gunting yang memotong kertas.

"**Double Sword Art : Scissor!**"

Sosok tengkorak itupun turut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Naruto dan pedang etherealnya menebas Sea Monster Alfa dari mulut hingga tembus ke lehernya, memotong monster itu menjadi dua bagian.

Dalam sekejap Sea Monster Alfa yang besarnya tiga kali Sea Monster biasa itu kehilangan tenaganya kemudian seakan tertarik oleh grafitasi, Sea Monster Alfa itu akhirnya jatuh ke laut dan menimbulkan gelombang tinggi yang bergerak ke kapalnya dengan cepat. Mengetahui gelombang setinggi itu akan menenggelamkan kapalnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah jurus yang secara teori tidak hanya dapat menghentikan gelombang namun juga dapat juga menghabisi sisa-sisa Sea Monster yang masih nekat mengejar kapalnya.

Melompat ke atas tiang layar, Naruto bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda dengan menekuk kaki nya seperti orang yang bersiap-siap meloncat. Naruto menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan serangannya.

"**Double Sword Art : Leaf Twister!**"

Ketika gelombang tinggi sudah dekat dengan kapalnya, Naruto melompat dan berputar dengan cepat di udara sambil menebas seluruh Sea Monster yang ada di sekitar kapalnya beserta gelombang yang mengejar di belakangnya. Seluruh Sea Monster yang nekat mengejar kapalnya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian akibat sabetan berputar dari pedang etherealnya dan gelombang tinggi yang akan menenggelamkan kapalnya tiba-tiba terpecah dan terbelah menjadi dua gelombang kecil yang kemudian mengalir secara aman melewati sisi-sisi kapalnya.

Robin hanya bisa membelalakkan mata atas apa yang baru saja dilakukakan Naruto. Tidak hanya kaget akan sosok tengkorak yang tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar Naruto dan menebas Sea Monster yang berukuran enam kali lipat kapal ini, namun juga karena Naruto seperti mampu menebas dan memecah gelombang besar menjadi gelombang kecil.

_Benar-benar mengagumkan. Namun disaat yang bersamaan sangat mengerikan._

Robin mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian yang mengagetkan di belakangnya dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi membawa mereka pergi dari medan pertempuran tadi. Setelah beberapa menit mengayuh, Robin mendapati sesuatu di kejauhan yang membuat dirinya dapat bernafas lega. Daratan.

Menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Naruto, Robin memeriakkan temuannya.

"Naruto! Lihat! Ada daratan!"

Naruto yang belum melepaskan sosok tengkorak etherealnya hanya dapat mengangguk atas temuan Robin. Naruto tidak melepaskan sosok etherealnya tidak hanya karena takut akan adanya Sea Monster yang menyerang lagi, tetapi juga Naruto tahu bahwa ketika Naruto melepas sosok etherealnya dia akan langsung pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

Ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan daratan, Naruto melepaskan sosok etherealnya dan langsung jatuh terduduk karena kehabisan tenaga. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Naruto memberikan perintah terakhirnya pada Robin.

"Robin.. hah.. hahh..jangan bersandar ke pelabuhan.. kita.. cari tempat bersandar.. yang jauh.. dari pemukiman…. Jika kita masuk wilayah pemukiman sekarang… kita akan dicurigai.. dengan melihat keadaan kita."

Melihat Naruto kecapaian dan nyaris pingsan, Robin secepatnya mengarahkan kapalnya menjauh dari pemukiman dan mencari tempat bersandar kapal mereka. Selesai bersandar Robin langsung memeriksa keadaan Nakamanya.

"Terima kasih Naruto karena kamu mau menerimaku dan melindungiku," Robin berterima kasih atas perlindungannya dari Sea Monster. Jika saat itu Robin tidak bertemu Naruto, mungkin dia sudah mati kelaparan atau menjadi santapan Sea monster.

"Khu-khu-khu.. tentu saja aku melindungimu.. kau kan nakamaku," jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hihihi.. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau sangat keren lho! Sewaktu kau menebas monster yang paling pertama tadi." Sanjung Robin dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Tak melihat ekspresi Robin, Naruto hanya menjawab,"Tentu saja, dari lahir aku sudah keren kok."

Dan Naruto pun kembali jatuh ke pelukan Morpheus.

**Chapter 2 : Terapung di Laut, Pertarungan Hidup-Mati Pertamaku - End**

**A.N :**

*** Cerita ini karangan pertamaku. Kalau jelek, ya aku nyadar, namanya juga newbie, tolong jangan di flame ya. Kalo kritik yang membangun atau ada ide yang ingin ditambahkan, silahkan tulis di review.**

*** Di chapter ini saya bereksperimen dengan adegan fighting, jurus-jurus pedangnya terinspirasi oleh Sword Skill nya Sword Art Online.**

*** Kalau mungkin ada yang kecewa karena adegan 'gore'nya saya minta maaf, karena kalau tidak ada adegan bertarung Naruto tidak bisa mendapat Mangekyou Sharingan.**

*** Sebelum ada yang bilang kalo Susanoo itu terakhir, harusnya Tsukoyomi sama Amaterasu dulu, saya memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan Amaterasu dalam skill set Naruto, karena nanti terlalu tempuk sama kekuatannya Ace dan Akainu dan jadi terlalu godlike.**

*** Kemampuan Sharingan Naruto (saya rasa ini sudah sangat God Like):**

**** Copy kemampuan buah iblis, cuman harus menyentuh orangnya saat pemilik buah iblis aslinya sedang menggunakan kekuatannya (seperti yang dilakukan Naruto pada Robin).**

**** Prediksi 1 detik dan slow motion.**

**** Hipnotis **

**** Susanoo**

**** Kamui.**

*** Pairing saya putuskan : Robin, mungkin nantinya akan ditambah Hancock kalo saya memutuskan untuk harem. Pairingnya terbatas 2 saja, mengingat umur mereka berdekatan. Saya sendiri sudah ada plot tentang pertarungan di Marijois dan Naruto menyelamatkan Hancock dari Tenryuubito. Adegan fightingnya pun sudah ada bayangan.**

*** Timeline saat ini adalah 17 tahun sebelum cerita di canon. Ini berarti Luffi baru saja lahir. **

*** Umur Naruto saat ini 12 tahun, Robin 10 tahun (hampir 11 tahun), Hancock 11 tahun.**

*** Kalau ada ketidak konsistenan antara satu chapter dan chapter lain tolong ditulis di review ya.**

**Thank you.**

**Dimenstorm out.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Momochi Zabuza dan Yuki Haku

**Disclaimer : One Piece maupun Naruto bukan punya saya, kalau ada yang bilang punya saya itu fitnah yang kejam. Penulis cuman punya plot nya saja berikut pulau-pulau imajinernya.**

_ Warning : Karena ini merupakan Alternative Universe, mungkin banyak terdapat Out Of Character (OOC) dari sifat karakter aslinya. Penulis memberikan sifat pada karakter-karakter berdasar pendapat penulis dan penyesuaian terhadap alur cerita._

**Chapter 3 : Momochi Zabuza dan Yuki Haku.**

Seminggu telah berlalu dari peristiwa pertarungan Naruto dan Robin melawan gerombolan Sea Monster yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Naruto yang kehabisan tenaga setelah mengeluarkan sosok etherealnya jatuh pingsan selama dua hari di pangkuan Robin. Selama dua hari itu Robin menyandarkan perahu mereka di pantai terdekat dari tempat pertempuran. Setelah menyandarkan perahunya, Robin memutuskan untuk tetap tidur di kapal karena dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menunggu mereka di daratan. Robin takut bila dia membawa Naruto ke daratan dan tiba-tiba saja ada hewan liar atau perampok yang menyerang dia tidak mampu mempertahankan nyawanya dan nyawa Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Karenanya Robin memutuskan untuk menjadikan kapalnya sebagai tempatnya bermalam dan hanya daratan sebagai tempatnya membakar ikan. Dua hari itu diisi Robin dengan memancing dan merawat Naruto hingga dia pulih.

Setelah Naruto sadar dari pingsan dan kecapaiannya, mereka berdua menyusuri pantai untuk mengetahui kota terdekat. Lima hari berlayar, akhirnya dari kejauhan Naruto dan Robin melihat sebuah pelabuhan yang cukup ramai. Takut dicurigai, mereka memutuskan untuk menyandarkan kapal mereka jauh dari pelabuhan tersebut, sekitar lima belas kilometer dari batas kota tersebut. Naruto dan Robin selama perjalanannya menemukan aliran sungai di sebuah celah di antara dua tebing. Sungai yang mengalir menjauhi menjauhi kota tersebut cukup besar untuk dilewati sebuah kapal berukuran sedang. Naruto dan Robin memutuskan untuk menyusuri sungai tersebut dan menyandarkan kapal mereka di pinggir sungai.

Selesai menyandarkan kapalnya, Naruto dan Robin memindahkan barang-barang mereka dari kapal, seperti kotak makanan dan baju-baju Naruto. Robin yang tidak mempunyai barang hanya membantu Naruto memindahkan barangnya dan menyiapkan perkemahan. Setelah merapatkan tali kapalnya ke sebuah pohon, Naruto menghampiri Robin yang baru saja menyelesaikan perkemahan mereka.

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing, Naruto dan Robin memutuskan untuk bersama-sama menyusuri hutan di sekitar perkemahan mereka. Khawatir akan adanya binatang buas dan perampok Naruto dan Robin memutuskan untuk membawa senjata mereka, Naruto dengan kedua pedangnya dan Robin dengan tombak kayunya. Sebelum berangkat, mereka memeriksa kesiapan dan kondisi senjata mereka terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan kondisi senjata, Naruto dan Robin mulai menjelajahi sekitar lokasi perkemahan.

Naruto dan Robin menyusuri hutan sambil mengingat-ingat tanaman dan buah apa saja yang dapat dimakan. Robin yang memiliki lebih banyak pengetahuan karena telah membaca hampir seluruh buku di perpustakaan Ohara menjelaskan pada Naruto buah mana saja yang dapat dimakannya. Naruto bersyukur karena memiliki nakama seperti Robin karena selama ini Naruto hanya mengandalkan instingnya untuk memilih buah yang dimakannya.

Di sela-sela menyusuri hutan dan memetakan tempat buah-buahan yang dapat dimakan, Naruto dan Robin juga bersama-sama melatih kemampuan Hana-Hana no Mi mereka. Mereka bermain petak umpet dan saling mencari lawannya menggunakan mata dan telinga yang ditumbuhkan di pohon-pohon. Naruto menemukan bahwa kemampuan Hana-hana no Mi dapat menumbuhkan semua bagian tubuhnya asal penggunanya dapat melihat tempat di mana bagian anggota tersebut tumbuh, walaupun mata yang digunakan melihat bukan mata aslinya. Naruto juga menemukan bahwa dia dapat menumbuhkan bagian tubuh di atas bagian tubuh lainnya. Misalnya Naruto ingin melihat sekelilingnya dengan menggunakan mata yang ada di telapak tangan yang telah ditumbuhkannya.

Awalnya, Naruto menumbuhkan mata di atas sebuah pohon kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan dia menumbuhkan tangan di bawah matanya, menyatukan mata dengan telapak tangannya. Dengan menumbuhkan mata di atas telapak tangan dan menggerak-gerakkannya, Naruto mampu melihat secara 180 derajat. Awalnya, Naruto akan menamai potensial unik ini sebagai Telapak Bermata, namun setelah berpikir ulang Naruto memutuskan untuk menamainya 'Mata Pengawas'. Dengan menumbuhkan mata pengawas secara bergantian dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, Naruto dapat dengan mudah mengetahui tempat keberadaan Robin. Kemampuan Hana-hana No Mi memang sangat cocok untuk mematai-matai tanpa terlihat. Kekurangannya, jika menggandakan mata atau bagian tubuh terlalu banyak akan menimbulkan pusing-pusing akibat kontrol yang kompleks dan telalu banyaknya informasi yang masuk ke otak.

Setelah puas menjelajah dan bermain, Naruto dan Robin mencari kayu bakar dan kembali ke perkemahan mereka. Sesampainya di perkemahan, Naruto berbagi tugas dengan Robin. Naruto bertuga membuat api unggun, Robin bertugas menyiapkan makan dan kenyang, Robin menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya seminggu ini.

"Naruto, aku penasaran, sosok ethereal besar yang kau gunakan untuk membunuh Sea Monster Alfa dan memecah gelombang seminggu yang lalu itu apa?" Robin mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya seminggu ini.

"Ah. Maksudmu ini?" Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan memompa energi ke matanya seperti di pertarungan seminggu yang lalu sehingga terbentuk garis hitam lancip melengkung dengan latar belakang merah. Dengan metode yang sama, tiba-tiba saja sosok ethereal berbentuk tengkorak berwarna merah keoranyean seperti kobaran api muncul dari diri Naruto. Tangan sosok itu mengepal menghadap tanah seakan-akan menompang tubuh tengkoraknya.

Robin memandang takjub sosok ethereal yang seperti keluar dan melingkupi tubuh Naruto layaknya lapisan tubuh ke dua. Setelah keluar dari ketakjubannya, Robin menyadari sesuatu yang tidak di sadari Naruto. Motif bola mata Naruto berubah, dan sosok etherealnya memiliki empat tangan.

"Naruto, bola matamu.. berubah dari yang sebelumnya. Bentuk etherealmu juga sekarang memiliki empat tangan dan tak berpedang seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya, pasti karena saat itu aku terlalu sibuk mengagumi keindahan Sea Monster sampai aku lupa detail jurusku sendiri." Jawab Naruto dengan melucu.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu Naruto." Robin menjawab dengan nada sedingin es.

"Ugh." Naruto jatuh terduduk seperti penjudi yang kalah bertaruh di arena judi dengan awan hitam yang seakan-akan melingkupi kepalanya. Sosok etherealnya pun ikut bepose sama seperti Naruto.

"Well, besok aku akan mencobanya lagi. Jurus ini terlalu menyedot tenagaku. Memakainya sebentar saja rasanya seperti berlari selama sepuluh menit." Kata Naruto sambil mematikan jurus etherealnya namun masih mempertahankan tingkat energi di matanya.

"Hey Robin-chan, apa bola mataku masih tetap sama seperti yang tadi?" Naruto bertanya pada Robin berharap dengan cara ini dia tetap mempertahankan bentuk bola matanya. Naruto ingin mengeksplorasi lebih lanjut kemampuan bola mata barunya.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Tiga minggu kemudian.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang cerah. Matahari mulai naik ke tahtanya di langit, meninggalkan berkas-berkas cahaya yang menerobos masuk melalui dedaunan. Di sebuah lahan kecil di pinggir sungai terlihat sepasang anak muda mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk memulai harinya. Setelah selesai makan dan mandi, Naruto dan Robin kembali melatih kemampuan buah iblisnya, Naruto dengan Sharingannya dan Robin dengan Hana-hana no Mi nya.

Robin melatih kecepatan, kontrol dan banyaknya bagian tubuh yang dapat dia tumbuhkan. Dengan bantuan dan ide dari Naruto, saat ini Robin mampu menumbuhkan mengontrol sepuluh pasang bagian tubuhnya secara langsung.

Naruto sendiri melatih Sharingan dan jurus-jurus pedangnya dengan bantuan Robin dan Hana-hana no minya yang melemparkan batu ke arahnya secara acak untuk dia tangkis. Naruto juga menemukan kemampuan baru dari Sharingan, yaitu dia dapat menghipnotis orang yang bertatapan dengan Sharingannya. Menurut Robin, yang Naruto jadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan, hipnotis Sharingan Naruto dapat bekerja seperti membuat korbannya berilusi. Eksperimen Naruto terhadap Robin membuat Robin berilusi macam-macam, mulai dari pohon-pohon yang tiba-tiba hidup, monster mirip dewa air yang tiba-tiba muncul di sungai, sampai ilusi Naruto yang dapat menduplikasi dirinya menjadi ratusan Naruto.

Selain melatih Sharingannya, Naruto juga melatih kemampuan bola mata tingkat lanjutnya, yang dinamai Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoskop Sharingan) oleh Robin karena pola irisnya seperti sebuah kaleidoskop. Level up Sharingan ini menurut Naruto sangat menarik sekali, terutama jurusnya yang dapat memanggil sosok ethereal. Sosok Ethereal itu Naruto sebut sebagai Susanoo, dewa badai dan gelombang yang ada di legenda pulau asal Naruto. Setelah bereksperimen beberapa kali, Naruto akhirnya mengetahui kemampuan beserta beberapa kelebihan dan kelemahan dari Susanoo.

Susanoo terbuat dari kumpulan energi yang dipadatkan menjadi sebuah sosok ethereal. Dengan beberapa kali eksperimen, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Naruto dapat mengendalikan Susanoo cukup dengan pikirannya dan Naruto juga dapat memanggil hanya bagian tubuh dari Susanoo, misalkan hanya tangannya saja, jadi tidak perlu melingkupi semua badannya seperti yang dia lakukan pertama kali. Naruto juga dapat mengganti-ganti senjata Susanoo, mulai dari pedang, perisai, busur panah, hingga Riffle seperti yang digunakan Marine dan bajak laut. Saat ini Naruto sedang bereksperimen untuk mendapat senjata jarak jauh Susanoo yang cocok untuknya.

Saat ini, kelemahan dari Susanoo yang Naruto ketahui hanyalah konsumsi tenaganya yang sangat besar. Sampai sekarang Naruto hanya dapat mempertahankan Susanoonya selama sepuluh menit sebelum dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Oleh karena itu Naruto terus melatih tubuh dan ilmu pedangnya agar staminanya juga bertambah, dengan begitu dia berharap dapat mempertahankan Susanoo lebih lama lagi.

Pagi ini, setelah Naruto dan Robin makan dan mandi mereka berlari menyisiri hutan tempat mereka berkemah untuk berlatih. Mereka menemukan sebuah lahan kosong di tengah hutan yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk berlatih dengan nyaman. Lahan itu tidak terlalu besar, mungkin berdiameter sesepuluh meter, namun dikelilingi pohon-pohon teduh yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk bersitirahat selepas latihan.

Naruto dan Robin berlatih sepanjang hari hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala mereka. Setelah beristirahat dan memakan bekal makanan yang mereka bawa, Naruto dan Robin memutuskan untuk kembali ke perkemahan mereka. Naruo dan Robin memutuskan untuk berlari ke perkemahan mereka untuk sekaligus melatih stamina mereka. Di tengah perjalanan, Robin bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto." Robin memanggil nama Naruto yang ada di depannya, menarik perhatian Naruto ke dirinya.

"Hmm? Ada apa Robin-chan?" jawab Naruto sambil tetap berlari, namun sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Robin. Robin sedikit tersipu dengan panggilan sayang Naruto kepadanya.

"Hey, kapan kita pergi ke kota? Aku ingin pergi ke kota. Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan ikan dan buah-buahan. Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sana untuk berganti suasana?" Robin bertanya dengan nada mengharap yang kental di dalamnya. Mungkin jika mereka berbicara berhadap-hadapan dan tidak sambil berlari Robin akan mengeluarkan jurus terlarang _Puppy_ _Dogs_ _Eyes_ nya.

Berpikir sebentar, Naruto pun akhirnya menjawab.

"Hmm, mungkin beberapa hari ke depan kita bisa-merunduk!" Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan menarik turun tubuh Robin hingga mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab memeluk tanah.

Untung saja Naruto langsung menarik Robin turun karena detik berikutnya tiba-tiba saja ada pedang yang luar biasa besar yang terbang berputar ke arah mereka dan kemudian menancap di samping pohon tempat Robin berada sebelumnya.

Merasa ada bahaya mengintai Naruto segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mencabut kedua pedangnya. Baru saja Naruto mencabut pedangnya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sesosok pria berlari dengan cepat dari arah kirinya dan segera memasuki daerah jangkauan pedangnya. Bergerak secara insting Naruto segera menebaskan pedang di tangan kirinya ke pria tersebut, hanya untuk menebas angin karena pria tersebut menunduk dan segera melayangkan tinju ke mukanya. Naruto yang melihat tinju datang dari sudut matanya segera memundurkan badannya dan melompat mundur untuk mempersiapkan serangannya.

Pria itu tidak kembali menyerang Naruto, tapi mengambil pedang yang tetancap di pohon tadi. Tidak mengambil waktu lama, penyerang misterius itu langsung berbalik arah kembali menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang sudah siap berbalik menyerang dan kedua pedang mereka bertemu di udara.

"**Double Sword Art : Vertical Line!**"

"**Decapitating Art : Neck Breaker!**"

Naruto dan pria misterius itu saling menyerang. Pedang keduanya saling bertemu hingga memercikkan bunga api, Naruto yang menyabetkan kedua pedangnya dari atas ke bawah membentuk garis vertikal dan penyerang misterius menggerakkan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan kuat.

Kalah tenaga, Naruto terpental dari serangan pria misterius itu. Belum sempat memulai kuda-kudanya tiba-tiba saja pria misterius itu sudah ada di depannya dan menendang Naruto di muka kirinya, menyebabkan Naruto jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan pria itu.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap kembali menyerang Naruto. Belum sempat menyerang, tiba-tiba muncul sosok wanita yang berlari menghampiri pria tersebut dan mencegahnya untuk kembali menyerang Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama, tunggu dulu! Mereka bukan target kita!"

Pria bernama Zabuza itu menatap wanita berbaju biru yang baru saja datang dan menyarungkan pedang yang sedang digenggamnya ke sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya. Zabuza kemudian mendatangi Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, well dari pandangan matanya sepertinya dia tersenyum.

"Maaf bocah, aku pikir kau adalah targetku dan tempat persembunyianku tadi telah terbongkar. Karenanya aku tidak mengecek dulu siapa yang aku serang." Zabuza meminta maaf sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hati-hati kau orang tua, bagaimana jika yang kau serang tadi adalah Robin yang kemampuan bertarungnya tidak seberapa. Bisa-bisa kau membelahnya menjadi dua dengan pedang gilamu itu." Kata Naruto sambil marah namun tetap menerima uluran tangan pria itu.

Sambil mengibas-kibaskan pakaiannya untuk membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang menempel, Naruto menyarungkan kembali kedua pedangnya dan menunggu Robin yang menghampirinya. Naruto menunggu tanpa menon-aktifkan Sharingannya bersiap-siap jika ada bahaya yang menyerang lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto? Sepertinya tadi kamu terkendangan Mr. Zabuza." Robin memeriksa wajah Naruto yang terkena tendangan kaki kanan Zabuza.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Robin-chan, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah pernah mendapat tendangan yang lebih keras dari tendangan tadi." Naruto menjawab untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran Robin.

"Ohoh.. Ternyata kau cukup kuat bocah. Tidak banyak bocah seumuranmu yang mampu berdiri setelah terkena tendanganku. Apalagi kau tadi mampu menghidari dan memprediksi seranganku." Zabuza memuji Naruto yang bisa menghindari dan mengimbangi jurus pedangnya, walaupun Cuma sebentar. Mungkin jika Naruto tidak kalah tenaga, dia bisa memberikan perlawanan pada Zabuza cukup lama.

"Zabuza-sama, anak ini berkata benar. Kau tidak seharusnya menyerang orang pertama yang berlari ke arahmu tanpa melihat siapa orang itu sebenarnya. Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak mampu menghindari dan menangkis seranganmu seperti yang dikatakannya tadi." Wanita berbaju biru itu kembali menghampiri Zabuza dan kemudian memarahinya dengan nada serius.

"Sudahlah Haku, toh tidak ada yang terbunuh karena kesalahanku tadi, mungkin pada kesempatan selanjutnya aku akan mengecek sebentar kemudian baru menyerang." Zabuza menjawab nasihat Haku dengan entengnya.

"Hahhh.. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Haku Yuki dan pria disampingku ini bernama Zabuza Momochi. Kami berdua adalah Bounty Hunter yang sedang mengejar gerombolan perampok yang masuk ke hutan ini. Siapa kalian?" Kata wanita yang bernama Haku Yuki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Haku Yuki merupakan wanita bertubuh cukup tinggi untuk unuran wanita, yaitu sekitar 188 cm, berumur sekitar 18 hingga 20 tahun dan mempunyai paras muka yang sangat cantik bagi wanita seumurannya. Pakaiannya terdiri dari baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dibalut dengan jaket pendek berwarna biru, celana longgar sepanjang lutut berwarna hitam dan memakai stocking dan sandal di kakinya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam terbelah di tengah dengan beberapa helai rambut tidak tak terikat jatuh turun menutupi sisi-sisi mukanya dan ditahan oleh sebuah bandana serta berkuncir kuda dan diikat di pangkalnya. Haku juga memakai topeng di sisi kiri kepalanya, entah hanya sebagai aksesoris atau memang akan dipakainya.

Zabuza Momochi sendiri merupakan pria bertubuh tinggi sekitar 220 hingga 230 cm dengan perkiraan usia antara 39 hingga 42 tahun. Pakaian Zabuza terdiri dari kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru gelap dan menggunakan pelindung tangan berwarna campuran hijau gelap, putih dan hitam. Di bagian bawah,Zabuza memakai celana panjang hitam dan bersepatu boots. Zabuza berambut hitam pendek ditompang di atas kepalanya menggunakan bandana yang diikat di sisi kanan kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Haku yang memiliki topeng di sisi kepalanya, Zabuza memakai penutup hidung dan mulut yang terbuat dari kain putih yang dia belitkan melingkar dari bawah mata hingga dagunya.

"Namaku Namikaze D. Naruto dan gadis disebelahku ini bernama Nico Robin. Kami berdua hanyalah dua orang teman yang sedang berkemah di hutan ini." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Robin kepada Haku sambil diam-diam menon-aktifkan Sharingannya, merasa Haku dan Zabuza bukanlah ancaman bagi Robin dan dirinya.

"Kalian sebaiknya cepat pulang ke rumah, hutan ini tidak aman bagi kalian. Saat ini kami sedang mengejar bandit perampok yang lari ke hutan ini. Kami baru saja kehilangan jejak mereka dan kemudian bertemu kalian." Haku menasihati mereka dengan nada lembut.

"Kami tidak punya rumah, kami bahkan bukan penduduk pulau ini. Kami hanya pendatang dari pulau lain dan memutuskan untuk berkemah di hutan ini. Apa gerombolan bandit itu punya bounty? Kalau iya kami akan membantu kalian, tapi kami meminta bagian dari bounty mereka." Naruto menjawab nasihat Haku, berterus terang pada Haku karena merasa Haku dan Zabuza tidak mempunyai niat buruk terhadap Robin dan dirinya, kemudian menawarkan jasanya membantu menangkap gerombolan perampok. Menurut Naruto ini merupakan salah satu cara cepat untuk mendapatkan uang tanpa menarik terlalu banyak perhatian kepada Robin dan dirinya.

"Jangan! Gerombolan ini berbahaya untuk anak seumuran kalian! Gerombolan ini tidak akan segan membunuh kalian hanya karena kalian masih terlalu muda." Haku menolak dengan tegas tawaran Naruto khawatir dengan keselamatan kedua anak di depannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kami berdua pernah mengalahkan Sea Monster di laut yang besarnya tiga kali besar tubuhku. Dan juga dengan tambahan pedang akan lebih memudahkan pekerjaan kalian. Bukankah begitu?" Naruto menjawab nasihat Haku dengan nada serius.

Ketika Haku akan kembali berbicara, Zabuza meletakkan tangannya di pundak Haku dan berkata.

"Sudahlah Haku biarkan saja bocah ini membantu kita. Dari pertarungan sebentar tadi, aku bisa menilai bocah ini sudah terbiasa bertarung. Biarkan saja mereka membantu kita. Tapi bocah perempuan ini jangan ikut bertarung, dia akan bersamamu di kejauhan sebagai support. Bagaimana?" Zabuza menawarkan pendapatnya kepada Haku.

Haku diam berpikir sejenak, kemudian dengan menghela nafas panjang Haku menjawab.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu Zabuza-sama aku akan menurutimu. Tapi ingat Naruto, kamu harus berhati-hati dan menuruti perintah Zabuza-sama. Kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila kamu terluka atau tewas terbunuh oleh gerombolan perampok itu. Dan kamu Robin-chan, tetap berada di sampingku jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?" Haku berkata dengan nada serius kepada Naruto dan Robin. Keduanya hanya mengangguk menandakan mereka mengerti dan paham dengan perintah resiko yang akan dijalaninya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama gerombolan perampok itu?" tanya Naruto pada Haku.

"Smithy Be Call Gank, dengan pemimpinnya bernama Smithy Be Call. Bounty pemimpinnya berharga 8.500.000 Berry dan rata-rata bounty anggotanya berharga 1 juta Berry. Smithy Be Call Gank beranggotakan 12 orang, 13 dengan pemimpinnya. Gerombolan ini cukup berbahaya karena mereka tidak hanya merampok tepi sering juga membunuh korbannya. Jadi kamu harus berhati-hati Naruto." Haku memberi Naruto informasi dan memperlihatkan kertas bounty si perampok dan gerombolan yang menjadi targetnya dan kembali mengingatkan Naruto agar berhati-hati.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kepada Robin dan menyusul Zabuza yang mulai berjalan.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan bersama-sama menyusuri hutan mencari gerombolan perampok.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Setelah berjalan menyusuri hutan selama beberapa jam, kawanan Bounty Hunter itu tetap tidak menemukan target mereka. Merasa mulai lapar kembali dan ingin beristirahat, Naruto dan Robin mengajak Zabuza dan Haku untuk mengunjungi tempat perkemahan mereka. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang usulan Naruto, Haku memutuskan grup untuk mengunjungi kemah Naruto untuk makan dan beristirahat. Maka, grup pun berjalan kembali ke arah kemah Naruto dan Robin.

Beberapa meter sebelum sampai tempat perkemahan, Zabuza dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan mencabut pedang mereka dari sarungnya.

Haku yang kebingungan atas sikap Zabuza, bertanya pada Zabuza apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Zabuza-sama, ada apa?"

Zabuza hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti dan diam. Setelah itu Zabuza mengisyaratkan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terdekat dan duduk sambil mengawasi area perkemahan.

"Ada beberapa orang yang sedang berada di perkemahan kita, sepertinya gerombolan yang kita cari berhasil menemukan perkemahan kita." Narutolah yang kemudian memecah keheningan dengan berbisik kepada Haku dan Robin.

Haku dan Robin yang terkejut langsung mengintip ke arah perkemahan. Benar saja, di lokasi perkemahan terlihat beberapa orang yang mengacak-acak perkemahan Naruto dan Robin, ada yang mebuka dengan paksa kotak-kotak barang dan makanan Naruto, ada juga yang memeriksa kemah yang Naruto dan Robin dirikan.

"Naruto, sesuai rencana kau ikut aku. Setelah aku melemparkan pedangku ke arah mereka, kau kacaukan konsentrasi mereka. Setelah itu, bagianmu adalah perampok di sisi kiri dan aku akan menghabisi sisi kanan. Berhati-hati terhadap tembakan dan serangan dari belakang." Zabuza memberi perintah dan strateginya pada Naruto dengan berbisik. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Haku, kau tetap di sini dan tembak perampok itu begitu ada kesempatan, tapi tetap berhati-hati jangan sampai kau menembakku atau Naruto. Dan selalu lihat sekelilingmu jika saja ada perampok yang melarikan diri." Haku mengganggukkan kepalanya dan menghunus dan mempersiapkan senapan riffle (laras panjang)nya.

"Robin, kau juga tetap di sini bersama Haku, awasi sekelilingmu." Robin mengangguk dan lebih mendekat ke Haku, hatinya sedikit ketakutan. Haku yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Robin, mencoba menenangkannya.

_-pertarungan mulai-_

Setelah Zabuza memberikan perintahnya, dia memberikan instruksi dengan tangan kirinya untuk perlahan-lahan mendekati perkemahan. Setelah dirasa jaraknya pas, Zabuza mengambil kuda-kuda sambil membisikkan jurusnya dan dengan kedua tangannya melempar pedangnya yang bernama Kubikiribocho ke arah gerombolan perampok itu.

"**Decapitating Art : Flying Talon!**"

Sesaat setelah Zabuza melempar pedangnya, Naruto segera mengambil kuda-kuda bersiap untuk menyerang. Pedang Zabuza dengan cepat menebas mati dua orang perampok dan kemudian menancap di pohon. Melihat dua rekannya tiba-tiba mati, terjadi kekacauan di antara gerombolan perampok itu. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan atas kekacauan yang terjadi Naruto segera berlari cepat ke arah gerombolan perampok. Dengan meneriakkan nama jurusnya Naruto mulai menyerang dua perampok terdekat.

"**Double Sword Art : Sharp Wing!**"

Pedang Naruto bergerak seperti melayang di kudua sisi tubuhnya. Bagaikan sayap elang yang membelah udara pedang Naruto menyatat tubuh dua perampok yang tidak beruntung itu. Tersadar dari keterkejutnnya pada perampok itu mulai menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang sudah siap bertempur menahan serangan pedang dari kanan dan dan balik menyerangnya dengan menghujamkan pedang kirinya ke dada perampok yang menyerangnya.

Dengan bantuan sharingan, Naruto mampu mengimbangi pertarungan antara dirinya dan tiga orang perampok di depannya. Dengan sharingannya Naruto dapat dengan cepat mengantisipasi dan menghindari serangan-serangan pedang yang dilakukan para perampok itu. Naruto bahkan dapat melihat lintasan peluru yang mengarah ke dadanya dan berhasil menghindarinya di saat-saat terakhir.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Naruto segera meringkus kedua perampok berdepan di hadapannya. Ketika Naruto akan menyerang perampok berpistol di depannya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa ada bahaya di belakangnya. Menuruti instingnya, Naruto bergerak cepat ke kanan menghidari apapun bahaya yang ada di belakangnya dan bersiap menghadapi bahaya tersebut. Untung saja Naruto mengikuti instingnya karena di saat berikutnya perampok yang semula di belakang Naruto mencoba membunuhnya dengan menembak punggungnya.

Perampok yang gagal membunuh Naruto itu tiba-tiba panik karena tembakannya tadi sama sekali tidak mengenai Naruto. Naruto yang akan balik menyerang perampok tersebut dikejutkan dengan muncratnya darah di kedua sisi kepala perampok itu karena terjangan peluru. Sepertinya Haku memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Merasa bahaya sudah teratasi, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke sisa dari tiga perampok yang dihadapinya tadi. Perampok itu kembali mengisi peluru pistolnya dan dengan cepat menembak Naruto di kepalanya. Naruto yang dapat melihat dengan gerakan lambat lintasan peluru yang menuju kepalanya dengan mudahnya menghidari peluru tersebut di saat-saat terakhir. Tanpa memberi kesempatan lebih lanjut Naruto langsung menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah jantung perampok itu, langsung membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Naruto kemudian memandang sekelilingnya dan melihat Zabuza telah selesai dengan bagiannya. Walaupun sudah menghabisi seluruh perampok itu, insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa bahaya belum terlewati dan sepertinya mereka melupakan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyadarihal apa yang dilupakannya. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto menghitung jumlah mayat yang tergeletak di sekitar lokasi perkemahan.

"..9,10,11,12.. kurang satu." Naruto tersadar bahwa mereka tidak menghitung jumlah awal perampok yang mengacak-acak perkemahannya. Setelah dihitung ternyata jumlah mereka kurang satu, sepertinya ada yang terlewat.

"Zabuza-san, sepertinya masih ada satu yang terlewat, mayat yang ada di sini hanya berjumlah 12." Naruto memberi tahu Zabuza tentang temuannya.

Zabuza yang disadarkan Naruto atas kecerobohannya karena tidak menghitung dari awal langsung menghitung jumlah mayat yang bergelimpangan di depannya.

"12 orang, si pemimpin sepertinya menghilang dari awal. Hati-hati! Saat ini Smithy Be Call bisa dimana saja." Zabuza berkata dengan suara keras setelah melihat si pemimpin perampok, Smithy Be Call, tidak ada dalam tumpukan mayat yang ada di depannya.

"Ahhh!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Robin menjerit karena sesuatu.

"Robin-chan! Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto segera menuju tempat persembunyian Robin dan Haku. Zabuza dengan segera mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Robin jatuh terduduk dengan raut ketakutan dan di dekatnya terlihat pemimpin perampok, Smithy Be Call, sedang menyandera Haku dengan mengalungkan tangan kirinya dari belakang dan menodongkan pistolnya di sisi kanan kepala Haku.

"Jangan bergerak! Letakkan senjata kalian! Atau kalian ingin kepala wanita ini berlubang!" Smithy Be Call mengancam sambil menggerakkan pistolnya menempel ke arah Haku, seperti ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dia serius.

Merasa ancaman Smithy Be Call benar-benar serius dan karena rumornya dia tidak pandang bulu dalam menghabisi korbannya, Zabuza dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menancapkan pedang mereka ke tanah dengan terus memelototkan matanya ke arah Smithy Be Call.

"Bagus, jangan bergerak! Aku akan kabur dari hutan ini dan kalian jangan mengikutiku, atau aku akan memecahkan kepala wanita ini!" Smithy Be Call mengancam dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

Belum sempat Smithy Be Call mundur dua langkah, tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan muncul di sisi kiri dan kanan Smithy Be Call dan menarik tangan dan pistolnya menjauh dari kepala dan leher Haku. Bersamaan dengan itu sepasang tangan tumbuh di belakang Smithy Be Call memegang wajahnya dan kemudian menariknya ke belakang, mematahkan lehernya dan membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berjalan menghampiri Robin yang telah menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Smithy Be Call.

Tersadar dari apa yang telah dilakukannya, Robin tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk dan memuntahkan makanan yang dimakannya tadi pagi. Sepertinya terlalu shock dengan pembunuhan manusia pertamanya. Robin tidak merasakan hal ini ketika dia membunuh Sea Monster karena saat itu dia sangat panik dan tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya,mengingat dia harus menjalankan kapal mereka untuk keluar dari kepungan Sea Monster dan kejaran Sea Monster Alfa. Mengetahui Sea Monster hanyalah binatang yang tidak memiliki kecerdasan setara manusia juga merupakan salah satu faktor yang mempengaruhi.

Namun saat ini, Robin telah melakukan pembunuhan pertamanya pada sesama manusia. Robin mau tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana jika yang terbunuh tadi dia. Memikirkan pembunuhan pertamanya membuat Robin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Keadaan Naruto juga tidak begitu berbeda dengan Robin, hanya saja Naruto saat ini pucat pasi seperti darah tidak mengalir di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia juga menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah seperti Robin.

Setelah menurunnya adrenalin yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto, dia baru tersadar bahwa dia melakukan pembunuhan pertamanya pada sesama manusia. Mau tidak mau, Naruto juga membayangkan bagaimana jika yang ada di posisi mayat itu adalah dia. Naruto tidak segan-segan membunuh Sea Monster karena Sea Monster dapat menenggelamkan kapal mereka (beserta penumpangnya) dan dia menganggap Sea Monster seperti ikan yang sering ditangkap dan dimakannya. Pada awalnya dia merasa akan baik-baik saja karena setelah membunuh Sea monster dia seperti tidak mengalami guncangan jiwa yang berarti. Namun sekarang, yang dia bunuh adalah sesama manusia sama seperti dirinya. Semakin memikirkan itu, semakin pucat wajah dan tubuh Naruto.

Haku yang menyadari hal ini langsung mendekap Naruto dan Robin ke dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jiwa mereka. Setelah beberapa lama beristirahat menenangkan perasaan mereka dalam pelukan Haku, akhirnya Naruto dan Robin dapat sedikit menata kembali perasaan mereka. Setelah keduanya terlihat tenang, Haku melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua anak itu. Setelah membantu Robin berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka, Haku kembali berjalan menghampiri Zabuza.

"_First_ _kill_, eh? _First_ _kill_ memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Tapi kalian harus sadar, situasi tadi adalah pertarungan hidup-mati. Jika kalian tidak membunuh, maka kalian lah yang akan mati." Kata Zabuza yang menyadari bahwa ini adalah pertama kali kedua anak ini membunuh sesama manusia.

Naruto dan Robin mengangguk tanda mengerti apa maksud perkataan Zabuza, namun tetap sadar bahwa malam nanti mereka mungkin akan bermimpi buruk.

Setelah memastikan keadaan kedua anak itu menjadi lebih baik, Zabuza melihat ke arah langit dan mendapati bahwa matahari sudah condong ke barat menandakan sebentar lagi

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas mengumpulkan mayat-mayat Smithy Be Call Gank dan cepat makan dan beristirahat. Kita berbagi tugas saja. Naruto, kau mencari kayu bakar dan mengambil air. Haku dan Robin memindahkan perkemahan agak jauh dari sini. Dan aku akan mengumpulkan mayat-mayat Smithy Be Call Gank. Ada yang keberatan?" Zabuza menawarkan dan memberikan perintahnya.

Merasa tidak ada yang keberatan, dengan isyarat tangan Zabuza memerintahkan mereka untuk segera melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Setelah melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing, empat orang bounty Hunter ini makan sambil duduk mengelilingi api. Tempat perkemahan mereka sekitar 10 meter dari perkemahan Naruto dan Robin sebelumnya. Di sekitar mereka terdapat dua tenda dan dua kantong tidur ukuran dewasa yang ditata saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Entah dari mana datangnya dua kantong tidur itu, karena sepertinya Haku dan Zabuza tidak mempunyai tempat untuk menyimpan kantong tidur itu di balik baju mereka. Setelah menambah jumlah kayu bakar pada api unggun, mereka memutuskan untuk segera tidur, karena pagi-pagi mereka akan pergi ke kota mengambil gerobak untuk mengangkat mayat Smithy Be Call gank agar dapat ditukarkan dengan Berry sebagai ganti Bounty nya.

Naruto yang tidak dapat tidur sekian lama akhirnya akan dapat memejamkan matanya namun kembali tersadar ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang memasuki tendanya. Setelah mengaktifkan Sharingannya Naruto mendapati bahwa yang baru saja memasuki tendanya adalah Robin. Robin yang merangkak masuk langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di pinggir Naruto tanpa ada perkataan apapun. Naruto yang khawatir akan keadaan Robin mencoba bertanya apa yang ada di pikiran Robin.

"Robin-chan.. Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada lembut pada Robin.

"Aku baru saja mimpi buruk Naruto, seperti hantu Smithy Be Call mencoba menarikku untuk mengikutinya ke alam kematian." Robin menjawab dengan suara bergetar, jelas terlihat bahwa dia ketakutan akan mimpi buruknya.

"Tidak hanya itu, setelah hantu Smithy Be Call mencoba menarikku tiba-tiba saja aku kembali bermimpi tentang tragedi Ohara. Aku kembali memimpikan tembakan meriam Buster Call, perpustakaan Ohara yang terbakar, Saul yang mati di hadapanku, dan pulau Ohara yang merah terbakar dari kejauhan. Aku takut Naruto, baru pertama kali ini aku memimpikan tragedi Ohara. Seakan-akan mengingatkanku bahwa aku telah kehilangan segalanya." Robin meneruskan penjelasan mimpi buruknya dengan suara yang semakin bergetar, seakan-akan dengan sedikit guncangan lagi maka Robin akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Robin yang rapuh tanpa berpikir langsung memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepala Robin ke dadanya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran Robin. Merasakan pelukan hangat Naruto Robin pun membalas pelukan Naruto dan membuat pelukan mereka semakin erat. Perlahan-lahan, perasaan Robin pun mulai tenang dan dia berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Aku mungkin pernah mengatakan ini, tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi. Terima kasih Naruto karena telah menyelamatkanku. Jika saat itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu dan kau tidak menjadikan aku nakamamu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Mungkin aku akan kelaparan di tengah laut atau menjadi santapan Sea kasih telah mau melindungiku dan tetap berada di sampingku sampai saat ini. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa bertemu denganmu."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Robin hanya dapat meneteskan air mata karena terenyuh pada perkataan Robin. Naruto yang merasa diacuhkan keluarganya selalu haus akan perhatian pada dirinya. Merasa Robin yang menggantungkan hidupnya di pergelangan tangan Naruto, Naruto bersumpah untuk terus melindungi Robin , berada di sampingnya dan menjadi sandaran untuk Robin ketika dia dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hangat melingkupi perasaannya. Dengan penuh keyakinan, keseriusan, dan kelembutan Naruto berkata kepada Robin.

"Robin-chan, kamu tidak kehilangan segalanya. Aku akan selalu di sisimu untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu dari semua bahaya Robin-chan. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu, menjagamu, dan menjadi sandaranmu jika di suatu saat nanti kau akan mengalami kondisi seperti ini lagi."

Kali ini, Robin lah yang merasakan kehangatan melingkupi seluruh perasaannya dan tak terasa air mata mengalir jatuh dari mata indah miliknya. Di dalam lubuk hatinya Robin bersumpah untuk tetap menemani Naruto baik suka maupun duka dan tidak akan pernah menghianatinya. Setelah perasaannya mulai tenang, Robin merasa matanya mulai terpejam. Diiringi oleh degup jantung yang menenangkan dari Naruto, Robin pun akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Morpheus.

Naruto yang mendapati Robin telah tertidur, turut memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Robin. Pada awalnya, Naruto takut untuk tertidur, dia takut akan mimpi buruk seperti yang dialami Robin. Namun saat ini, dia tahu bahwa mimpi buruknya itu tidak akan datang. Dengan menatap rambut Robin untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto pun menyerah pada pelukan Morpheus.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

**Chapter 3 : Momochi Zabuza dan Yuki Haku - End**

**Author Note. **

*** Cerita ini karangan pertamaku. Kalau jelek, ya aku nyadar, namanya juga newbie, tolong jangan di flame ya. Kalo kritik yang membangun atau ada ide yang ingin ditambahkan, silahkan tulis di review.**

*** Di Chapter ini saya perkenalkan Zabuza dan Haku, sebelum ada yang bertanya 'Kok Zabuza sama Hakunya OOC? tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di Naruto asli? Zabuza sama Haku nggak seperti itu deh?' Jika ada yang ingin bertanya seperti itu mohon melihat ****_Warning _****yang ada di atas. Untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita penulis men-setting sifat dan perilaku Zabuza maupun Haku agar nantinya (menurut penulis) lebih match dengan alur cerita. **

**** Masalah Haki, banyak sekali orang yang menanyakan masalah Haki, jika pembaca pernah membaca arti Haki, maka di chapter 1 pun Naruto telah mampu menggunakan Haki (walaupun itu juga ketidaksengajaan penulis). Untuk lebih jelasnya akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.**

**** Kesalahan penulisan nama Naruto akan segera penulis ubah menjadi Namikaze D. Naruto. **

**** Sharingan Naruto di dunia One Piece ini hanya mampu memprediksi 1 detik sebelumnya. Penulis rasa ini sudah sangat godlike. Jadi penulis tidak akan merubah detail ini.**

*** Penulis meminta maaf karena update sedikit terlambat (target penulis update seminggu sekali), ini karena penulis juga mempunyai kegiatan di kehidupan nyata (Real Life/RL) ditambah lagi penulis terlanjur membuat chapter 3 terlalu panjang sehingga terpaksa harus dipotong (saat ini sudah sekitar 14k words sehingga harus dipotong menjadi 2 bagian). **

*** Saat ini, penulis juga sedang menjalani Tugas Akhir dan (curhat mode:on) penulis harus berkejar-kejaran dengan deadline buku Tugas Akhir yang semakin dekat. Jadi dengan sangat menyesal penulis menginformasikan bahwa setelah meng-up load chapter 4 penulis (sepertinya) akan mengalami hibernasi hingga sidang Tugas Akhir selesai.**

*** Penulis sangat berterima kasih kepada pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca serta me-review cerita penulis. Bagi pembaca yang telah menunjukkan beberapa kesalahan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya penulis ucapkan banyak terima kasih.**

**Dimenstorm Out**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kabur dari Pulau

**Disclaimer : One Piece maupun Naruto bukan punya saya, kalau ada yang bilang punya saya itu fitnah yang kejam. Penulis cuman punya plot nya saja berikut pulau-pulau imajinernya.**

_ Warning : Karena ini merupakan Alternative Universe, mungkin banyak terdapat Out Of Character (OOC) dari sifat karakter aslinya. Penulis memberikan sifat pada karakter-karakter berdasar pendapat penulis dan penyesuaian terhadap alur cerita._

**Chapter 4 : Bounty Hunters, Mari Kita Kabur dari Pulau Ini.**

Esok paginya, sesuai rencana Naruto, Robin, Zabuza, dan Haku berjalan ke kota terdekat, yaitu sebuah kota yang bernama kota Contex. Kota ini menurut Naruto tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan kota kelahirannya di kepulauan Elemental, namun menurut Robin kota ini masih lebih besar dari Ohara. Menurut Naruto kota ini memang cukup besar dan sepertinya akan sangat ramai di siang dan malam hari. Ini terlihat dari pelabuhannya yang besar dan adanya markas Marine di sebelah pelabuhan. Untung saja Naruto dan Robin tidak langsung memasuki pelabuhan ketika pertama kali tiba di pulau yang ternyata bernama pulau Larse ini, kalau tidak anggota Marine pasti akan curiga Robin dan dirinya yang bersimbah darah Sea Monster.

Selama perjalanan menuju kota, wajah Naruto dan Robin tak henti-hentinya memerah karena malu terus digoda oleh Haku. Haku yang bertugas membangunkan anggota grup mendapati Robin tidak berada di kemahnya. Takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap Robin, Haku mencoba membangunkan Naruto. Hanya untuk melihat tidak hanya Robin berada di dalam tenda Naruto, tetapi juga mereka berdua tidur berpelukan dengan kepala Robin bersandar di atas dada Naruto, seakan menjadikan Naruto sebagai bantal tidurnya.

Haku yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tanduk di kepalanya langsung membangunkan Zabuza untuk bersama-sama membangunkan sepasang anak muda yang sedang berada dalam posisi yang dapat membuat semua orang mengambil kesimpulan yang menyesatkan. Haku dengan kejamnya menarik tenda Naruto dan mencubit pipi Robin dan Naruto untuk membangunkan mereka. Robin dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati keduanya masih saling berpelukan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka memerah seperti lobster rebus.

Setelah itu, perjalanan antara perkemahan ke kota menjadi sangat panjang bagi Naruto dan Robin dengan Haku yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda Robin dan Naruto akan posisi mesra yang telah dilakukan keduanya. Berbeda dengan Robin yang terus mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata kepada Haku alasan yang menurut Naruto sendiri kurang masuk akal, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan godaan Haku walaupun pipinya masih sering memerah tersipu malu.

Setelah memasuki kota mereka bergegas menuju tempat yang bernama Tynbou brother dan meminjam dua dua gerobak beserta kudanya. Tempat ini seperti rumah sederhana yang sedikit usang di beberapa bagiannya. Menurut Haku, tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat perantara para Bounty Hunter menyerahkan hasil tangkapannya. Di setiap pulau mempunyai tempat perantara yang umumnya hanya diketahui Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunter, menurut Haku lebih memilih untuk memakai jasa perantara saat menyerahkan tangkapannya. Ini karena sebagian besar Bounty Hunter profesional juga mempunyai bounty di kepalanya sehingga mereka tidak mungkin menyerahkannya secara langsung kepada Marine. Keinginan untuk incognito atau tidak dikenali hingga dapat lolos dari pengawasan Marine juga salah satu faktor banyaknya Bounty Hunter untuk memakai jasa perantara. Tynbou umumnya meminta 5 % dari total bounty tangkapa mereka.

Setelah mengambil kereta mereka kembali ke kawasan perkemahan mereka untuk mengambil mayat-mayat Smithy Be Call Gank dan memindahkannya ke gerobak. Setelah memindahkan mayat-mayat itu ke atas gerobak mereka berempat berkuda lagi menuju kota Contex untuk menukarkan mayat-mayat itu dengan Bounty mereka. Naruto juga membawa kotak-kotak baju dan barangnya untuk dijual di kota dan dia juga berencana membeli set baju baru untuk dirinya dan Robin. Mereka berkuda secara berpasangan, Naruto dengan Robin di belakangnya dan Zabuza dengan Haku di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kota Naruto segera menjual baju dan barangnya beserta kotaknya yang dihargai tiga juta Berry, mengingat bajunya yang berkualitas baik walaupun lusuh. Setelah itu, keempat Bounty Hunter itu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Tynbou.

Setelah sampai kembali ke Tynbou Naruto membantu Zabuza memindahkan mayat-mayat dari gerobak masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah memindahkan mayat, Naruto dan Zabuza masuk dan menunggu pemilik Tynbou yang bernama Nard Tynbou untuk mengedintifikasi dan menyocokkan dengan bounty yang ada. Setelah selesai, Nard Tynbou langsung memberikan seluruh Bounty Smithy Be Call Gank pada Zabuza dengan total 19.800.000 Berry dan dikurangi 5% hingga menjadi 18.810.000 Berry. Setelah menyelesaikan semua transaksinya dan menerima nota pembayaran yang dapat dicairkan di Groux bank, Naruto dan Zabuza pun keluar dari Tynbou dan menemui Haku dan Robin yang menunggu di luar. Entah kenapa saat mereka keluar dari Tynbou muka Robin berwarna merah padam, seakan-akan sudah hampir mendidih dan siap mengeluarkan uap.

_-Flashback-_

"Haku-san, mulai kemarin aku penasaran sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Zabuza-san. Apa kalian hanya partner Bounty Hunter atau lebih dari itu?" tanya Haku berusaha memulai pembicaraan dan mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Hooo.., menurutmu sendiri bagaimana? Perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku dan Zabuza-sama tidak tidur berpelukan dan menjadikan dada Zabuza-sama sebagai bantal seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi pagi." Haku menjawab dengan nada menggoda dan mengungkit lagi kejadian tadi pagi.

Robin yang kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi merasa pipinya memerah karena malu. Sampai sekarang Robin menyalahkan dirinya kenapa tadi pagi dia tidak bangun lebih awal dan kembali ke tendanya sendiri. Tapi dekapan dan bunyi ritme jantung Naruto membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman sekali, jadi dia bisa menimpakan sebagian kesalahannya pada Naruto. Naruto bodoh!. Tapi di lubuk hati Robin dia tahu bahwa kejadian tadi malam tidak akan terjadi hanya sekali, Robin mempunyai perasaan kejadian itu akan terjadi berkali-kali di masa depan. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Robin ketika dia mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan padanya sebelum dia tertidur.

Haku yang melihat rona merah di pipi Robin dan kemudian sebuah senyum yang menghiasi bibir Robin merasa seperti pesta ulang tahun yang datang jauh lebih awal, dia menemukan sebuah materi godaan yang dapat dia gunakan pada Robin di masa datang. Sepertinya Robin sudah mulai jatuh hati pada Naruto walaupun perasaan itu masih kecil seperti sebuah bibit. Haku mempunyai perasaan bahwa Zabuza-sama dan dirinya akan melakukan perjalanan yang panjang bersama Robin dan Naruto. Setidaknya insting kewanitaannya mengatakan seperti itu. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri godaannya pada Robin dan menyimpannya untuk kesempatan selanjutnya, Haku mulai menceritakan hubungannya dengan Zabuza-sama.

"Aku mempunyai hutang budi yang besar pada Zabuza-sama. Awalnya, aku hanyalah seorang gelandangan yatim piatu di kota bernama Kiri di kepulauan Elemental di Lautan West Blue. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi wajah ayahku, namun aku ingat ibuku meninggal di saat usiaku 6 tahun. Setelah itu, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang mencoba bertahan hidup mengais sampah di distrik slum, itu adalah distrik para gelandangan dan tempat membuang sampah para bangsawan. Sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu, Zabuza-sama datang dan mungkin karena iba, dia membawa ku untuk bepergian bersamanya. Dia memberikan aku makan dan pakaian tanpa menuntut apapun dariku. Percaya atau tidak, aku mulai membantu Zabuza-sama menjadi Bounty Hunter dua tahun terakhir ini. Sebelumnya aku hanya diam di hotel atau berkeliling kota ketika Zabuza-sama sedang berburu. Karenanya, aku sangat menghormati Zabuza-sama seperti ayahku sendiri." Haku menceritakan sepenggal kisah hidupnya pada Robin.

Robin yang mendengarkan cerita Haku dengan seksama menemukan sedikit kemiripan pada hidup mereka, mereka sama-sama ditinggalkan ibunya di usia yang sangat belia. Hanya saja, jika Haku harus mengais sampah untuk bertahan hidup, Robin harus menjadi budak di rumah bibinya dan disebut iblis oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Robin juga menemukan satu lagi kemiripan cerita Haku dan dirinya. Mereka sama-sama menemukan nakama yang peduli dan mampu melindungi mereka. Walaupun masih mengenalnya selama satu bulan, Robin tahu bahwa Naruto akan selalu menemani dan melindungi Robin. Sebutlah itu insting wanita, tapi perasaan Robin mengatakan bahwa dia dan Naruto akan terus bersama-sama hingga waktu yang lama sekali.

Merasa ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari kisah hidupnya, Haku kembali menggoda Robin dengan tema Naruto.

"Hey, Robin-chan. Aku boleh memanggilmu Robin-chan bukan?" Robin hanya mengangguk.

"Robin-chan, aku sendiri ingin mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Sepertinya kalian bukan sekedar teman, jika kejadian tadi pagi sebagai bukti." Haku melanjutkan godaannya pada Robin. Robin yang tidak siap dengan pengalihan pembicaraan ke arah dirinya kembali hanya mampu menjawab terbata-bata dengan muka merah padam.

"A-a-a-apa maksudmu Haku-san. A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku dan Naruto hanyalah nakama, tidak lebih dari teman. Naruto memang pernah menyelamatkanku, tapi kami hanyalah teman dan partner, tidak lebih dari itu." Robin menjawab pertanyaan Haku walau di hatinya Robin tahu bahwa dia memiliki sedikit rasa pada Naruto, namun karena usianya yang belia Robin merasa Naruto hanya sebagai teman.

"Oooh, hanya sebagai teman? Kau harus berhati-hati lho, Naruto itu cukup imut. Aku tahu kau mempunyai sedikit perasaan suka pada Naruto. Beberapa tahun lagi aku yakin akan banyak gadis yang melemparkan pakaian dalam mereka ke Naruto hanya untuk berkenalan dengannya. Jika kau tidak cepat-cepat meng-klaim Naruto bisa-bisa dia diambil oleh gadis lain terlebih dulu. Siapa tahu saja gadis bermata lavender berambut panjang akan merampas Naruto dari tanganmu. Apa kamu mau Narutomu menjadi milik gadis lain dan kemudian melupakanmu." Haku menggoda Robin tanpa ampun dan memperlihatkan pada Robin salah satu kemungkinan di masa depan Naruto.

*di saat bersamaan, seorang gadis bermata pucat berwarna lavender bersin-bersin tak terkontrol. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakannya.

Robin yang terkejut, karena perasaannya pada Naruto mudah ditebak oleh Haku dan mendengar Haku menyebut Naruto sebagai 'Narutomu' pada Robin, hanya mampu membuka-tutupkan mulutnya seperti seekor ikan di daratan. Muka Robin makin merona merah karena malu luar biasa akan perkataan Haku terhadapnya.

"Tenang saja Robin-chan, jika di masa depan kau ingin saran untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, kau bisa datang dan meminta nasihat pada Haku-nee-chan. Jangan malu-malu, aku pasti akan membantumu." Haku menawarkan jasa konsultasinya kepada Robin.

Robin yang semakin malu membuat wajahnya makin memerah seperti lobster yang sudah terlalu lama direbus dan siap mengeluarkan asap.

Haku yang melihat kondisi Robin semakin tersenyum lebar. Namun sebelum dia melanjutkan godaannya pada Robin, Zabuza-sama dan Naruto keluar dari Tynbou dan berjalan ke arahnya.

-flashback selesai-

"Robin-chan, kenapa mukamu merah sekali? Apa Haku-san masih mengungkit masalah kita tidur bersama tadi malam?" Naruto bertanya dengan entengnya kepada Robin sambil berjalan ke arah Robin.

Robin yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto malah semakin merah mukanya. Di dalam hatinya Robin menjerit.

_Cukup!_

Robin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Tunggu Robin-chan! Ada apa?" Naruto memanggil Robin, tidak mengerti apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada Robin hingga Robin mengacuhkannya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Naruto memberikan pandangan memohon kepada Haku, yang hanya dibalas Haku dengan senyum kecil.

"Well, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Zabuza-sama?" Haku bertanya pada Zabuza apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kita pergi ke bar saja. Kita bicarakan pembagian Berry yang masing-masing kita dapatkan." Zabuza berkata sambil berjalan ke arah bar terdekat.

Ketiga orang itu pun kemudian berjalan menyusul Zabuza. Selama perjalanan Robin tetap mengacuhkan Naruto walaupun Naruto tetap berusaha mengajak Robin berbicara. Sesampainya di bar bernama Scum, entah orang waras mana yang menamai barnya Scum, Haku langsung mencari meja kosong yang ada di pojok depan bar sedangnkan Zabuza pergi memesan makanan dan minuman pada bartender.

Ketika Haku, Robin dan Naruto duduk di tempat duduk mereka, tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh gelak tawa sekumpulan orang yang ada di tengah-tengah bar, sepertinya akibat cerita lucu yang diceritakan oleh lelaki berambut merah. Tawa orang-orang terhenti sejenak ketika lelaki itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

".. dikiranya aku tidak tahu kalau yang dia makan sebelumnya adalah buah iblis palsu dan dia masih menyimpan buah iblisnya yang asli, jadi ketika dia lengah.. aku kageti dia lagi hingga dia menelan buah iblis yang ada masih berada di mulutnya!" Lelaki berambut merah itu melanjutkan ceritanya dan diiringioleh tawa histeris pendengarnya. Setelah itu lelaki berambut merah itu melanjutkan ceritanya namun perhatian ketiga Bounty Hunter telah berpindah ke Zabuza yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan membawa empat gelas minuman.

Setelah Zabuza duduk di tempatnya, dia mulai membagikan gelas minuman kepada masing-masing orang. Zabuza dan Haku mendapatkan bir seperti biasanya, sedangkan naruto dan Robin mendapatkan jus buah. Naruto yang tidak terima karena dianggap seperti anak kecil, Naruto pun memprotes pada Zabuza.

"Apa ini! Jus buah? Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku mau minum bir sama seperti yang kalian minum!" Naruto berteriak kepada Zabuza meminta minuman yang sama dengannya.

"Diam Naruto! Kau berisik! Kau menarik perhatian pada diri kita." Robin menjawab dengan nada sedingin es dan memelototkan matanya pada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto akan menjawab balik pernyataan Robin, namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat apa yang terjadi pada kejadian pertama kali dia dan Robin bertemu. Dengan suara patuh, Naruto menjawab persis dengan apa yang diinginkan Robin.

"Maaf Robin-chan, aku akan segera meminum jus buah ini."Naruto menjawab dengan nada layaknya seekor anjing yang telah lama dilatih majikannya.

Haku hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua anak dihadapannya itu. Merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, Haku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lain.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita membagi uang Bounty Smithy Be Call Gank? ..Terima kasih" Robin bertanya pada ketiga orang di depannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Bocah-bocah ini mendapatkan 10 persen dan kita mendapatkan 90 persen." Zabuza menjawab dengan santai.

"Tidak setuju! Aku menghabisi setengah dari gerombolan itu. Aku minta dibagi sama rata, 50 persen- 50 persen."Naruto berkata dengan nada tidak setuju.

"80-50"

"49-51"

"75-25"

"40-60, dan itu final, Robin-chan lah yang menghabisi Smithy Be Call, dan aku menghabisi setengah dari total anggotanya. Aku memberimu tambahan 10 persen sebagai uang informasi." Kata Naruto menutup tawarannya.

Zabuza berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menetapkan keputusannya.

"Baik, aku setuju tapi aku mempunyai syarat dan tawaran untukmu." Zabuza memberikan keputusannya kepada Naruto.

"Akan aku pikirkan dulu apa tawaranmu." Kata Naruto sambil menyilangkan lengan di dadanya.

"Aku mau kau menjadi partnerku sebagai Bounty Hunter untuk beberapa hari." Zabuza menawarkan tawarannya untuk bekerja sebagai partner sementaranya. Kemudian Zabuza mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haku yang saat itu mencibirkan wajahnya.

"Haku, bukannya aku ingin menggantikanmu tapi Bounty kali ini benar-benar berbahaya, aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengimbanginya. Dari pertarungan melawan Smithy Be Call, aku tahu Naruto cukup kuat dan mampu mengimbangiku melawan Bounty ini. Jadi untuk kali ini, bagaimana kalau kau menemani Robin berkeliling kota Contex. Mungkin Robin ingin berbelanja baju dan kebutuhan lainnya? Aku lihat baju yang dipakai Robin seperti milik Naruto."

Raut muka Haku langsung berubah 180 derajat setelah mendengar alasan Zabuza. Dalam pikirannya dia langsung membuat jadwal berbelanjanya bersama Robin. Robin sendiri mendengar kata belanja raut mukanya langsung berubah senang dan matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, sepertinya membayangkan barang apa saja yang akan mereka beli.

Berbeda dengan Haku dan Robin yang kegirangan mendengar kata belanja. Naruto pucat pasi ketika mendengar kata itu, apalagi melihat mata Robin yang kosong karena sedang melamun. Insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa uang Naruto akan banyak berkurang ketika dia pulang dari perjalanannya bersama Zabuza. Tapi Naruto dengan bijaknya enggan berkomentar, takut jika Robin kembali marah pada dirinya.

"Baiklah Zabuza-sama, aku akan tinggal di sini dan berbelan.. ehm.. berkeliling dan menjaga Robin-chan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi sebaiknya kita mencari hotel atau penginapan sebagai markas kita. Setelah itu-" Belum selesai Robin menjawab, tiba-tiba saja lelaki berambut merah yang sedang menceritakan ceritanya tadi memanggil Haku dan berjalan ke arah meja mereka.

"Haku-chan, aku lihat kau tetap cantik seperti biasa."

"Shanks, aku lihat kau masih menceritakan tentang mantan rekanmu sesama bajak laut yang tak sengaja menelan buah iblis dan hampir tenggelam. Apa kau tidak ada cerita lain untuk diceritakan?" Haku bergurau pada lelaki berambut merah bernama Shanks itu.

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak cerita untukmu Haku-chan. Kalau saja kau mau berkencan denganku, aku akan menceritakan semua kisahku padamu."

Haku tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya memberikan tersenyum pada Shanks dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya, sepertinya senda gurau ini merupakan hal yang biasa bagi keduanya. Zabuza yang mendengar senda gurau antara Shanks dan Haku tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya melirik Shanks sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Naruto dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda akibat kedatangan Shanks.

"Kita akan menginap di sini, bar ini juga menyediakan penginapan. Besok pagi, aku dan Naruto akan segera berangkat mencari Le Blank bersaudara. Menurut perkiraanku, perburuan ini akan memakan waktu seminggu." Zabuza berkata kepada ketiga orang lainnya.

Sebelum ketiganya menjawab, Shank bertanya pada Zabuza dengan nada kaget di dalamnya.

"Kau mengincar Le Blank bersaudara, Zabuza? Apa kau yakin? Aku dengar mereka cukup berbahaya, aku tidak yakin Haku-chan dapat mengalahkan mereka. Bukannya aku meremehkanmu Haku-chan, tapi di antara mereka terdapat dua orang yang sangat berbahaya." Shanks bertanya pada Zabuza kemudian sedikit meminta maaf pada Haku.

"Tentu saja aku tidak membawa Haku, bodoh. Memangnya kapan kau mendengar aku mengatakan akan membawa Haku. Aku akan membawa bocah laki-laki di depanmu itu." Zabuza menjawab dengan nada serius.

Shanks yang mendengar jawaban Zabuza mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak lelaki yang berambut keemasan. Jika dilihat dari postur tubuh dan sikapnya, anak ini memang terlihat cukup berpengalaman, namun usianya yang sangat muda membuatnya sedikit skeptis.

"Hmm.. apa kau yakin? Walau dari gerakan tubuhnya aku dapat melihat bahwa dia sudah berpengalaman bertarung, tapi aku rasa dia terlalu muda untuk menjadi Bounty Hunter?" Shanks bertanya kembali pada Zabuza, sedikit skeptis dengan umur Naruto.

"Anak ini menghabisi setengah dari Smithy Be Call Gank sendirian. Aku pikir aku dan dia sudah cukup untuk menghabisi Le Blank bersaudara." Jawab Zabuza dengan entengnya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Smithy Be Call Gank? Kalian sudah menghabisinya? Ahh.. padahal aku baru saja akan berangkat bersama Benn untuk memburu mereka. Ngomong-ngomong siapa kalian berdua? Sepertinya Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian di sekitar sini." Shanks bertanya pada dua anak di depannya.

"Bukankan lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu sebelum bertanya nama seseorang?" Robin menjawab pertanyaan Shank dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

"Oh, aku minta maaf atas ketidak-sopananku nona kecil. Namaku Shank Le Roux, kau bisa memanggilku Shanks. Aku adalah bekas bajak laut yang menjadi Bounty Hunter dan akan kembali menjadi bajak laut kembali di waktu dekat." Kata Shanks sambil menyeringai dan memakai topi jerami yang dia kalungkan di punggungnya.

Shanks merupakan lelaki yang cukup tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Haku namun tak lebih tinggi dari Zabuza, mungkin sekitar 195 hingga 205 cm, dan sepertinya sebaya dengan Haku, mungkin 20 atau 21 tahun. Dia memakai baju berkerah berwarna putih bergaris yang hanya dikancingkan setengahnya sehinggga dadanya yang bidang sedikit terlihat dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam yang ditekuk masuk kedalam di bawah lututnya. Shanks berambut merah berbelah tengah dengan gaya rambut yang hampir sama dengan Haku, hanya saja dia tidak menguncir rambutnya. Sebagian besar rambut Shanks tertutup oleh topi jerami yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Namaku Namikaze D. Naruto dan gadis ini adalah nakamaku, Nico Robin. Kami hanyalah dua orang anak yang baru saja menjadi Bounty Hunter bersama Zabuza-san dan Haku-san." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Robin kepada Shanks, memanggil Zabuza dan Haku dengan tambahan –san. Shanks yang mendengar nama depan Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Naruto sedikit curiga Shanks mengetahui siapa ayahnya.

"Kau cukup hebat kalau kau bisa mengalahkan setengah dari Smithy Be Call Gank sendirian, Naruto. Tapi Zabuza, aku baru saja mendengar rumor kalau Le Blank bersaudara beraliansi dengan Hyoutei Gank. Walaupun kalian berdua bisa menanggulangi Le Blank, aku tidak yakin dengan adanya Hyoutei Gank kalian bisa selamat. Bagaimana kalau aku bantu kalian memburu mereka, sebenarnya aku dan Benn berencana meringkus Hyoutei Gank setelah Smithy Be Call, dan hampir saja kami akan membatalkan untuk memburu Hyoutei Gank karena aliansinya dengan Le Blank. Tapi jika kau, Naruto, aku, dan Benn bekerja bersama-sama, aku yakin kita bisa dengan mudah meringkusnya." Shanks menawarkan bantuannya kepada Zabuza dengan informasi yang baru saja diperolehnya.

Zabuza yang mendengar informasi terbaru tentang Le Blank dari Shanks berpikir sejenak untuk memutuskan apakah dia akan bekerja sama dengan Shanks. Tapi jika dipikirkan secara logis, dengan bergabungnya Le Blank bersaudara dengan Hyoutei Gank maka jumlah mereka akan sangat banyak, sehingga tidak mungkin Naruto dan dirinya cukup untuk meringkus mereka. Akhirnya, setelah memutuskan untung-ruginya, Zabuza menerima tawaran Shanks.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu. Tapi hasil Bounty kita bagi sama rata. Bagaimana?"

"Ok, sama rata, tapi aku mau kita menghabisi mereka dengan cepat, tanpa ada yang bermalas-malasan dan menjadi beban kelompok kita. Benn!" Shanks menyebutkan beberapa syarat dalam perburuan Le Blank dan Hyoutei kemudian memanggil partnernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir kuda di belakangnya. Pria ini bertubuh tinggi, setinggi Zabuza, sekitar 225 hingga 235 cm. Jika Shanks sebaya dengan Haku, pria ini terlihat sebaya dengan Zabuza. Pria ini memakai kaos berlengan pendek dan bercelana biru dengan sebuah riffle yang diselipkan di sabuknya yang berwarna kuning.

"Perkenalkan, Benn Beckman. Partnerku sebagai nakamaku, Bounty Hunter, dan first mate ku sebagai bajak laut." Shanks memperkenalkan partnernya yang bernama Benn Beckman. Benn sendiri hanya mengangguk pada keempat orang di depannya.

"Benn, kita dan Zabuza bersama anak itu, Naruto, akan memburu Le Blank bersaudara dan Hyoutei Gank."

Benn mengangguk dan kemudian berkata.

"Hmm, kalau memang kita mengejar mereka, lebih baik kita lakukan secepatnya. Aku dengar mereka baru saja menyerang sebuah konvoi 30 km di utara Contex dan membuat markas baru di hutan dekat tempat penyerangan itu." Benn memberikan informasi yang baru saja di dengarnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Persiapkan diri kalian, besok pagi kita akan berkumpul di sini. Dengan informasi dari Benn aku rasa kita hanya perlu waktu paling lama dua hingga tiga hari untuk meringkus mereka." Zabuza berkata pada Shanks dan Benn kemudian dia berdiri dan dengan isyarat tangannya dia mengajak Haku, Naruto dan Robin untuk mengikutinya ke tempat bartender.

Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman mereka, Zabuza memesan empat kamar untuk kelompok mereka. Namun, karena penuh hanya tersisa tiga kamar yang masih kosong. Setelah sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya Robin dan Naruto bersedia untuk berbagi kamar penginapan. Dengan pipi merona merah, Robin segera memasuki kamarnya dan menata tempat tidur mereka.

Setelah menata dan menyiapkan kamarnya, Zabuza mengajak Naruto untuk mengambil uang hasil Bounty mereka di bank. Selama perjalanan, Naruto diam-diam menumbuhkan telinganya di beberapa tempat untuk mendengar rumor-rumor yang sedang terjadi. Naruto terinspirasi oleh Shanks dan Benn yang mengetahui bahwa Le Blank dan Hyoutei beraliansi dan baru saja menyerang sebuah konvoi di utara kota.

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto menemukan sebuah topi koboi dan sebuah penutup kepala yang berbentuk seperti rubah (penutup kepala seperti milik Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, hanya saja penutup kepala ini berbentuk seperi rubah), tapi koboi itu berwarna ungu ke hitaman sedangkan helm rubah itu berwarna oranye kemerahan. Merasa topi itu cocok untuk Robin dan merasa tertarik dengan helm rubah, Naruto langsung membeli dua pasang penutup kepala itu masing-masing berwarna ungu dan oranye kemerahan, kedua pasang topi itu masing-masing seharga 60 dan 75 ribu Berry. Setelah membayar, keduanya berjalan kembali ke penginapan.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Naruto segera memberikan uang hasil pembagian Bounty mereka kepada Robin untuk digunakan berbelanja besok. Naruto hanya mengambil 100 ribu Berry dan sisanya ia berikan semua pada Robin berikut topi koboi ungu yang baru saja dibelinya. Robin yang menyukai hadiah Naruto langsung memeluk Naruto dan segera memakai helm barunya.

Setelah puas melihat dirinya memakai topi koboi pemberian Naruto, Robin dan Naruto mendiskusikan apa saja yang akan Robin beli besok ketika ia berbelanja bersama Haku. Sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto terdapat perasaan tidak enak ketika Haku dan Robin akan berbelanja besok. Namun, Naruto berpikiran bahwa Marine pasti sudah berpikir bahwa Robin tewas di tengah laut sehingga mereka tidak akan mengejar Robin, apalagi mengeluarkan Bounty untuk Robin karena Robin berhasil kabur dari Buster Call. Setelah berdiskusi, Naruto dan Robin kembali ke bar untuk makan. Setelah kenyang, Naruto dan Robin kembali ke kamar mereka dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Pada awalnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur di bawah dan Robin tidur di tempat tidur. Namun Robin meminta Naruto tidur bersamanya dengan alasan bahwa Naruto harus mendapat tidur yang cukup mengingat besok dia akan berburu Le Blank dan Hyoutei. Robin juga meminta Naruto untuk tidur bersamanya karena Robin masih takut akan mimpi buruk yang dia alamai kemarin. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur di kasur bersama Robin.

Awalnya mereka tidur saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Namun di tengah malam, tiba-tiba saja Naruto terbangun akan suara Robin yang seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Akhirnya, Naruto memeluk Robin dari belakang dan mengusap-usap rambut Robin. Setelah beberapa lama, suara Robin kembali seperti semula, sepertinya mimpi buruknya telah menghilang. Dengan terus mengusap rambut Robin lama kelamaan Naruto pun jatuh tertidur.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Keesok paginya, rombongan Bounty Hunter berkumpul di meja tempat mereka berdiskusi kemarin. Setelah mengecek peralatan mereka, rombongan itu keluar dari bar dan pergi menuju ke Tynbou untuk meminjam 3 kuda beserta gerobaknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka langsung berkuda keluar dari kota Contex melalui pintu gerbang utara kota. Selama perjalanan, mereka berbagi informasi dan mengatur strategi untuk meringkus kedua kelompok itu. Menurut rumor yang beredar, Le Blank bersaudara dan Hyoutei Gank masing-masing beranggotakan 20 dan 25 orang dengan beberapa anggota topnya sebagai pemain pedang yang handal.

Sesampai di tempat terakhir penyerangan Le Blank dan Hyoutei, mereka segera turun, menambatkan kudanya kemudian pergi menyusuri hutan. Setelah pencarian selama 8 jam dan matahari hampir terbenam, keempat Bounty Hunter menemukan markas kedua kelompok perampok itu. Pada sebuah tanah lapang yang berluas sekitar 900 meter terlihat dua buah perkemahan yang terbagi menjadi dua di kiri dan kanan. Setelah cukup dekat dengan lokasi perkemahan, kelompok Bounty Hunter itu melaksanakan strateginya.

Setelah menyelidiki dan menghitung jumlah anggota masing-masing kelompok. Benn mencari tempat tinggi sebagai markasnya, setelah itu dia akan menembak salah satu dari beberapa pemain pedang yang menurut mereka harus dieliminasi paling awal. Sedangkan Zabuza, Shanks dan Naruto mendekat ke arah perkemahan. Dengan akurasi yang tinggi Benn mampu menembak mati seorang pemain pedang incaran mereka dengan melubangi kepalanya dengan peluru panas.

Setelah mendengar tembakan dan terbunuhnya salah seorang rekan mereka, kedua kelompok perampok itu menjadi panik dan berlarian ke luar tenda dan bersiap-siap akan bahaya yang menghadang. Beberapa saat berikutnya, terdengar suara tembakan ke dua dan pemimpin Hyoutei langsung tewas dengan lubang peluru di tengah kepalanya. Dengan terbunuhnya pemimpin Hyoutei, kelompok Hyoutei segera panik tak beraturan hingga pemimpin kelompok Le Blank meneriaki mereka dan memerintahkan mereka untuk menyusun formasi bersama kelompok Le Blank.

Ketika mereka akan bergabung bersama kelompok Le Blank, tiba-tiba saja muncul pedang besar yang berputar dan menebas mati 4 kawan mereka sebelum pedang tersebut berhenti dan menancap di pohon belakang tempat teman mereka mati. Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka akan tewasnya keempat kawan mereka secara bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan hawa membunuh dan intimidasi yang sangat besar sehingga membuat sebagian dari mereka jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Sisa dari kelompok perampok yang masih hidup dan masih sadar segera mencoba untuk mengambil posisi bertahan dan bersiap-siap jika saja ada pedang lain yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kegelapan hutan. Belum sempat mereka membuat formasi bertahan tiba-tiba saja dari arah kiri muncul seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berlari dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Dua orang anggota kelompok yang mengetahui ada lelaki misterius yang berlari ke arah mereka berusaha menembaki pria berambut merah itu, namun sepertinya pria itu mampu menghindari kedua peluru yang mereka tembakkan. Kedua kelompok itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pria berambut merah itu dan berusaha menghadang serta menebasnya dengan pedang mereka namun sepertinya pria berambut merah itu sangat ahli berpedang dan serangannya luar biasa kuat dan cepat. Seperti ada kekuatan misterius yang membantu pria tersebut.

Ketika mereka berusaha membunuh pria berambut merah itu, tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak dan pria bertubuh tinggi berlari cepat ke arah mereka. Di tengah perjalanan pria tinggi tersebut berbelok ke arah pedang yang tadi dilemparkannya, sedangkan si anak berambut keemasan bergerak cepat ke arah para perampok. Perampok yang tidak menyadari adanya penyerang tambahan, harus membayar mahal dengan nyawa mereka.

Anak itu menyabetkan kedua pedangnya ke arah seorang perampok, menebasnya sampai mati. Tanpa menunggu jatuhnya perampok yang baru saja dibunuhnya, anak itu menyerang perampok lain. Pemimpin perampok yang menyadari adanya penyerang tambahan langsung berteriak kepada kawan-kawannya dan membagi anggotanya untuk membunuh anak berambut emas itu. Namun sepertinya, tugas membunuh anak berambut emas itu di luar kemampuan para perampok. Anak itu mampu menghindari serangan pedang dan peluru yang di arahkan kepadanya di saat-saat terakhir seakan-akan anak itu mampu melihat dan memprediksi arah serta waktu serang dari kelompoknya. Anak itu bergerak seperti seorang penari, dia seperti menarikan kedua pedangnya dan meninggalkan percikan darah di setiap serangannya.

Seakan tidak cukup dengan serangan pria berambut merah, anak berambut emas dan tembakan peluru yang datang bertubi-tubi, dari arah belakang tempat menancapnya pedang besar seorang pria berambut hitam mengayunkan pedang besarnya dan memenggal salah satu kepala perampok. Tanpa berhenti, pria itu mencari target lain dan terus mengayunkan pedangnya menghabisi beberapa perampok. Seperti badai yang menerjang, ketiga orang itu mengayun, menyabet, dan menusukkan pedangnya ke arah para perampok yang masih tersisa.

10 menit sejak tembakan pertama yang Benn lakukan, aliansi perampok Le Blank dan Hyoutei hanya bersisa 3 orang saja, termasuk pemimpin Le Blank. Karena perbedaan kemampuan antara para perampok dan Bounty Hunter, maka dengan cepat ketiganya tewas oleh tebasan pedang ketiga Bounty Hunter tersebut.

Setelah sisa-sisa perampok tewas terbunuh, Benn segera turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri ketiga rekannya.

"Sudah kalian hitung? Apakah ada yang lolos?" Tanya Benn pada ketiga rekannya.

"Tidak ada, semuanya ada di sini, bagaimana dengan yang pingsan? Apakah kita harus membunuh mereka atau cukup kita ikat saja?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Benn kemudian bertanya ke Shanks dan Zabuza.

"Tidak, kita ikat saja tangan mereka kemudian kita ikat mereka masing-masing ke pohon." Jawab Zabuza sambil mencari sisa perampok yang pingsan.

Ke empat Bounty Hunter mencari preampok-perampok yang pingsan, mengikat erat tangan, mulut, dan mata mereka kemudian mengikat mereka ke beberapa pohon. Dari sisa pertarungan mereka, hanya 10 dari ke 35 orang perampok yang masih hidup, itu karena mereka pingsan akibat hawa membunuh dan intimidasi yang dikeluarkan Shanks. Jika saja guru pedang Naruto di pulau asalnya tidak pernah menggunakan hawa membunuh semacam itu pada Naruto, Naruto pasti ikut pingsan bersama perampok-perampok itu.

Setelah mengikat mengikat 10 orang perampok yang tersisa, keempat Bounty Hunter mengumpulkan mayat-mayat perampok. Tidak ingin tidur bercampur dengan mayat, mereka mendirikan tenda 10 meter dari tempat pertarungan awal tadi. Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya dan meninjau ulang sisa perampok yang masih pingsan, akhirnya keempat Bounty Hunter memutuskan untuk tidur.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Keesokan paginya, Benn dan Naruto segera membawa kuda dan gerobak yang mereka bawa kemarin mendekat ke arah bekas arena perkemahan para perampok. Setelah menumpuk mayat-mayat perampok di dua gerobak dan mengumpulkan anggota perampok yang masih pingsan di gerobak yang lain, keempat Bounty Hunter pun berkuda kembali ke kota dengan Naruto menghadap belakang menjaga anggota perampok yang masih pingsan, untuk berjaga-jaga jika tiba-tiba mereka tersadar dan mencoba melucu. Di tengah perjalanan, Shanks mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada kemampuan berpedang dan Haki Naruto.

"Naruto, awalnya aku pikir Zabuza hanya berkelakar dengan kemampuanmu menghabisi setengah dari Smithy Be Call Gank sendirian, tapi setelah melihat pertarungan kemarin aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Zabuza tidak berkelakar dan kemampuan pedangmu memang top. Belum lagi kemampuan Kenbunshoku Haki mu."

"Haki? Kenbunshoku Haki? Apa itu Haki?" Naruto bertanya pada Shanks apa itu Haki, karena dia belum pernah mendengar tentang Haki.

"Kau tidak tahu Haki? Maksudmu kamu menguasai Kenbunshoku Haki tanpa tahu apa yang kamu lakukan?" Shank balik bertanya pada Naruto karena dia melakukan Kenbunshoku Haki tanpa tahu nama kemampuannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Haki, kalau aku tahu apa kau pikir aku akan bertanya padamu?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, Haki adalah kekuatan yang ada pada di setiap makhluk hidup di dunia. "presence atau kehadiran", "Fighting Spirit atau semangat bertarung", dan "intimidasi". Sebenarnya Haki tidak begitu berbeda dengan indra normal. Tapi, banyak orang yang tidak menyadarinya atau gagal membangkitkan Haki. Umumnya, ada dua Haki yang semua orang dapat dipelajari semua orang, tentu dengan latihan keras. Tapi ada juga orang yang mampu membangkitkan jenis Haki ke-tiga."

"Kedua Haki itu adalah Kenbushoku Haki, yang bekerja seperti indra ke enam yang mampu mendeteksi kehadiran seseorang walaupun orang itu bersembunyi ataupun jauh dari tempatmu. Dengan Kenbushoku Haki, penggunanya juga mampu memprediksi gerakan dan serangan lawan dengan merasakan nafsu membunuh lawanmu itu. Biasanya ketika makhluk hidup menyerang, mereka akan mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh, walaupun hanya sekejap. Semakin besar nafsu membunuh lawanmu, makin mudah memprediksinya. Dari pertarunganmu kemarin, aku dapat melihat bahwa kau cukup handal melakukan Kenbushoku Haki dengan menghindari serangan lawan-lawanmu walaupun serangan itu datang dari belakang. Ngomong-ngomong dari siapa kau belajar kemampuan itu?" Shanks bertanya pada Naruto tentang Kenbushoku Haki miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika itu disebut Kenbushoku Haki. Tapi aku mempelajarinya dari latihan dengan burung-burung di sebuah pulau yang senang menyerang secara acak. Dari situ instingku terbiasa merasakan serangan dari berbagai arah. Sepertinya aku harus berlatih lebih keras untuk menyempurnakan jenis Haki itu." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Shanks, memutuskan untuk memberi sebagian kebenaran saja dan menyembunyikan kemampuan Sharingannya karena dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mempercayai Shanks saat ini. Naruto tidak ingin kelebihannya diketahui banyak orang, karena dia harus melindungi Robin.

"Kemampuan Haki yang kedua adalah Busoshoku Haki. Dengan Busoshoku Haki, pengguna Haki ini dapat menciptakan armor tak terlihat di sekitar mereka. Haki ini bekerja seperti armor tak terlihat. Aku pernah melihat ada orang di Grand Line yang tidak mempan ditembak peluru biasa sampai ditembak bazoka sekalipun. Dengan Haki ini, selain menguatkan dan mengeraskan badan, penggunanya bisa menyentuh pengguna buah iblis tipe Logia. Seperti yang kalian tahu pengguna Logia hampir tidak dapat disentuh serangan biasa. Hanya dengan menggunakan Haki tipe ini saja kita bisa memukul dan menyerang mereka." Shanks menjelaskan Haki tipe kedua.

"Menyerang dengan kuat? Zabuza-san, apa kau pengguna Haki ini? Karena di pertemuan awal kita, aku ingat kau menghantam aku hingga aku terpental beberapa meter. Apa kau menyerangku menggunakan Haki ini?" Naruto bertanya pada Zabuza mengingat awal pertemuan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya tidak, aku sendiri juga baru pertama kali mendengar tentang Haki. Tidak aku sangka walau begitu lama aku mengembara aku tidak pernah tahu tentang Haki. Menurutmu aku bisa membangkitkan Kemampuan Haki itu?" Zabuza menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Shanks.

"Semua orang bisa membangkitkan Haki, Benn sendiri mampu membangkitkan Hakinya dan menyalurkannya pada peluru yang ditembakkannya, sehingga pelurunya bergerak lebih cepat dan menghantam lebih kuat. Coba kau tunjukkan pada mereka Benn." Shanks menjawab pertanyaan Zabuza dan meminta Benn untuk menunjukkan Haki nya.

Benn hanya melirik mereka dan kemudian menembakkan peluru dari senapan laras panjangnya ke sebuah batu berukuran sedang. Baru itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto dan Zabuza tahu jika Benn menembak batu itu tanpa Haki, batu itu hanya akan berlubang dan tidak hancur berkeping-keping seperti diledakkan oleh sebuah bomb.

"Hoah, aku semakin ingin mempelajari Haki itu. Bayangkan apa yang bisa aku dan Haku lakukan jika kami mampu mengendalikan Haki?" Zabuza bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan membayangkan efek yang mereka terima jika mereka dapat mengendalikan Haki.

"Aku akan mengajarkan padamu Zabuza, jika kau mengijinkan aku berkencan dengan Haku-chan." Shanks menawarkan jasanya kepada Zabuza dengan bayaran berkencan dengan Haku. Tapi Zabuza sepertinya tidak mendengarnya dan termenung dalam lamunannya.

Naruto sendiri membayangkan apa yang Robin dan dirinya dapat lakukan jika mereka dapat mengendalikan Haki. Dari manfaat kedua Haki yang disebutkan Shanks tadi Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Haki adalah kemampuan yang harus mereka pelajari secepatnya. Haki akan sangat berguna bila Robin dan dirinya memutuskan untuk menjadi Bounty Hunter mengikuti jejak Zabuza-san dan Haku-san. Jika dua Haki sebelumnya sudah sangat berguna, bagaimana dengan Haki yang ketiga?

"Bagaimana dengan Haki yang ketiga Shanks?" Naruto bertanya pada Shanks tentang Haki yang terakhir.

"Haki yang ketiga, Haoshoku Haki adalah Haki yang tidak dapat didapatkan dari latihan. Haoshoku Haki bekerja seperti campuran kharisma, intimidasi, dan nafsu membunuh. Pengguna Haki ini mampu membuat pingsan targetnya, jika target itu memiliki pertahanan mental dan kemauan atau tekad yang rendah." Shanks menjelaskan tentang Haki yang terakhir.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin? Perampok yang masih hidup dibelakang ini kemarin tiba-tiba saja mulutnya berbusa dan jatuh pingsan tanpa sebab. Aku sendiri sedikit merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari arahmu. Jika saja aku tidak pernah merasakan hal yang serupa, aku pasti juga akan ketakutan." Naruto berkata pada Shanks tentang Haoshoku Hakinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengira kau akan bertahan, setelah aku mengeluarkan Haoshoku Haki aku baru sadar kalau ada kemungkinan kau juga ikut terkena efek dari Haki ku. Tapi untung saja kau tidak terlalu terkena efek Haoshoku Haki ku." Shanks memuji Naruto yang mampu menahan efek Haoshoku Haki nya. Naruto yang mendengar pujian Shanks hanya mampu tersenyum kecil dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah dua jam berkuda, mereka tiba kembali ke kota Contex, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal di kota ini. Tiba-tiba saja terdapat banyak anggota Marine yang bertebaran di dalam kota, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ketika rombongan Bounty Hunter melewati dua orang Marine yang sepertinya sedang berdebat di pinggir jalan. Naruto memutuskan untuk memata-matai dua orang anggota Marine yang sedang berdebat itu dengan menumbuhkan telinga tak sempurna di dalam kerah baju mereka agar dapat mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar kata awal yang kedua anggota Marine itu bicarakan.

"… Ohara."

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'Ohara' langsung berkeringat dingin, takut Robin telah ditangkap dan dieksekusi mati ketika Naruto tidak berada di sampingnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan informasi, Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau yakin anak itu salah satu 'iblis yang ingin menhancurkan dunia ini'? Bukankah tidak ada di antara kita yang tahu foto anak itu?" kata seorang anggota Marine.

"Aku tahu, tapi kemarin ketika ada anggota kita yang berpatroli, dia menemukan anak dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan informasi dari Markas Besar. Setelah anak itu dipotret, dan fotonya dikirimkan ke Markas Besar, mereka memerintahkan kita untuk sedikit memperketat penjagaan namun tidak terlalu ketat agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Besok pagi, akan ada pasukan khusus yang akan datang untuk menangkap anak itu." Anggota Marine B menjelaskan informasi yang diterimanya pada anggota Marine A.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, langsung berpikir dengan cepat langkah-langkah agar Robin dan dirinya dapat kabur dari kota ini.. tidak kabur dari pulau ini dan menghilang secepatnya. Karena jika hanya kabur dari kota ini dan masih dalam satu pulau maka mereka akan seperti tikus yang telah terperangkap. Tidak, mereka harus keluar dari pulau ini. Mereka dapat menggunakan kapal mereka yang ada di sungai tempat mereka berkemah kemarin, tapi Naruto tidak yakin dengan kapal kecil itu mereka dapat lolos dari kapal Marine yang besar dan jelas lebih cepat. Tapi sepertinya Naruto harus mengambil resiko itu.

Naruto terus tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di Tynbou. Naruto baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Shanks menepuk bahunya. Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai ke Tynbou. Naruto bergegas turun dari kuda dan membantu ketiga rekannya memindahkan mayat, dan sisa anggota perampok yang masih saja tidak sadarkan diri, masuk ke dalam Tynbou. Setelah identifikasi dan penyerahan nota pembayaran, sebesar 50 juta Berry, keempat Bounty Hunter bergegas menuju ke bank untuk menukarkan nota pembayaran dengan uang. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke bank, Shanks bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto, Ada apa?, sepertinya kau pucat sekali sejak kita memasuki kota?" Shanks bertanya pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba pucat setelah mereka memasuki kota. Pertanyaan itu tidak hanya mengambil perhatian Naruto, tapi juga perhatian Benn dan Zabuza.

Awalnya Naruto hanya memandang ketiganya, menimbang-nimbang bagaimanakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Shanks. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Naruto mengatakan. "Aku ingin keluar dari pulau ini bersama Robin secepatnya, jika bisa malam ini juga."

Shanks yang mendengar jawaban Naruto mengangkat satu alis matanya. "Keluar dari pulau ini? Malam ini? Kenapa begitu terburu-buru."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, tapi aku dan Robin harus keluar dari pulau ini malam ini juga." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Shanks tapi tetap tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan anggota Marine yang semakin banyak di kota? Aku lihat kau menjadi pucat ketika kita melewati dua anggota Marine yang berdebat tentang Ohara." Shanks kembali bertanya pada Naruto, ingin membuktikan kecurigaannya.

Naruto yang mendengar Shanks terkejut luar biasa akan kemampuan Shanks menghubungkan satu fakta dengan fakta lainnya. Wajah keterkejutan Naruto dengan cepat disembunyikannya dan wajahnya kembali Netral.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu." Naruto menjawab sekenanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Aku tahu rumor tentang kehancuran Ohara, sekitar sebulan yang lalu Buster Call dilakukan pada Ohara untuk membunuh semua arkeolog dan peneliti Ohara yang sedang melakukan penelitian terhadap senjata pemusnah massal yang kabarnya mampu menghancurkan sebuah pulau sekali tembak. Tapi aku mengenal beberapa peneliti dari Ohara, dan mereka tidak melakukan penelitian terhadap senjata pemusnah massal seperti yang dikatakan Pemerintah Dunia. Jadi, jika aku melihat dan menghubungkan gerak-gerikmu tadi, aku dapat berkesimpulan salah satu atau kalian berdua adalah korban selamat Buster Call. Apakah itu kamu Naruto?" Shanks menjelaskan teorinya dan bertanya kepada Naruto. Ketika ekspresi Naruto tidak berubah Shanks bertanya kembali.

"Ah, jadi Robin-chan merupakan merupakan korban selamat dari Buster Call. Jika Markas Besar Marine tahu bahwa Robin-chan selamat, mereka pasti mengirim pasukan khusus ke pulau ini untuk menangkap Robin-chan. Aku mempunyai tawaran untukmu Naruto, jika kau menerima tawaranku kau bisa membawamu keluar dari pulau ini malam ini juga." Kata Shanks kepada Naruto.

Benn yang mengerti maksud Shanks sedikit terkejut dan dengan menyeringai kecil dia menanyakan kecurigaanya pada Shanks.

"Shanks, apa kau berpikir untuk membajak kapal itu?" tanya Benn kepada Shanks.

"Dahahaha, tentu saja. Saat ini, kapal itu merupakan kapal tercepat di dunia. Dengan kapal itu, seluruh kapal Marine yang lain tidak akan mampu mengejarnya." Kata Shanks pada ketiga Bounty Hunter.

Naruto yang mendengar Shanks akan membajak kapal tercepat langsung tertarik dengan tawaran yang akan diajukan Shanks.

"Kapal tercepat? Apa tawaranmu? Jika kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku dan Robin aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu."

"Aku mau kau dan Robin menjadi nakama dan kru kapalku. Aku akan memulai kembali karirku sebagai bajak laut. Dengan menjadi kru kapalku, Marine dan Pemerintah Dunia akan lebih kesulitan mengejarmu. Bagaimana Naruto?" Shanks memberikan tawarannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan untung-rugi yang akan Robin dan dirinya dapatkan jika mereka bergabung menjadi kru kapal Shanks. Di satu sisi mereka dapat berpergian dan menghindari kejaran Marine dan Pemerintah Dunia, tapi di sisi lain jika Shanks memutuskan untuk menghianati mereka dan menjual mereka ke Pemerintah Dunia, mereka akan sangat kesulitan untuk keluar dari kapal Shanks. Tapi jika Shanks bertujuan untuk menyerahkan mereka ke Pemerintah Dunia, Shanks tidak akan menawarkan pada Naruto dan Robin untuk bergabung menjadi nakama dan kru kapalnya. Karena dengan menjadikan Robin kru kapalnya maka Shanks akan memberi Marine alasan untuk segera menghapus karir Bajak Lautnya beserta kru dan kapalnya dari muka planet ini, kecuali jika dia memang yakin bahwa dia bisa menghadapi dan menghindari kejaran Marine.

Di saat Naruto berpikir, Shanks mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zabuza yang memilih diam di tengah pembicaraanya dengan Naruto. Shanks pun menawarkan tawaran yang sama kepada Zabuza.

"Zabuza, bagaimana jika kau dan Haku-chan juga ikut. Kau dan Haku-chan sudah terlihat bersama Robin-chan, aku khawatir Marine akan membuat kalian berdua sebagai orang yang telah menyembunyikan Robin-chan."

"Aku akan ikut kapalmu jika Haku juga ikut. Jika Haku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini, maka aku akan tetap tinggal di kota ini." Jawab Zabuza kepada Shanks.

"Aku juga akan bertanya pada Robin-chan terlebih dahulu, jika Robin-chan bersedia menjadi kru-mu aku juga akan menjadi kru kapal mu." Imbuh Naruto kepada Shanks.

Shanks hanya mengangguk atas jawaban Zabuza dan Naruto. Setelah percakapan itu keempat Bounty Hunter berjalan menuju bank untuk mencairkan uang hasil Bounty mereka dan kemudian bergegas kembali ke bar.

Sesampainya di bar.

Naruto yang sampai terlebih dahulu di bar segera mencari Robin untuk memberi tahu informasi yang diperolehnya. Naruto menemukan Robin di meja yang mereka tempati kemarin. Ketika bertemu dengan Robin, Naruto menyadari bahwa baju yang dipakai Robin telah berganti, dia tidak lagi memakai terusan hitam maupun baju Naruto. Saat ini Robin memakai baju berkerah berwarna ungu dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka, Bajunya dibalut oleh rompi kulit tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. Bagian tubuh bagian bawah juga berubah, sekarang dia memakai celana Jeans berwarna bitu gelap dan memakai sepatu boots. Di kepalanya, Robin memakai topi koboi hitam pemberian Naruto. Secara keseluruhan, Robin berdandan seperti cowboy.. atau cowgirl. Pakaian yang sangat cocok untuk Bounty Hunter.

Naruto yang terkesima oleh penampilan baru Robin hanya mampu memandang Robin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Robin yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan dengan nada menggoda dia berkata pada Naruto.

"Kau senang dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang Naruto?"

Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya mampu berkata.

"Wow, Robin-chan penampilanmu sangat cocok dengan dirimu. Membuatmu terlihat semakin cute."

"Terima kasih Naruto, Sepertinya kau tadi terlihat sedikit panik, ada apa?" Tanya Robin pada Naruto yang terlihat kembali panik sebelum dia menguasai emosinya.

"Ikut aku ke kamar sekarang Robin-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Kata Naruto sambil menggapai tangan Robin dan sedikit menyeretnya menuju ke kamar mereka, jelas terlihat bahwa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto merupakan hal yang serius.

Sesampainya di kamar, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari kedua anggota Marine yang berdebat di jalanan kota tadi. Mendengar cerita Naruto, tubuh Robin menjadi pucat seperti darah-darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir habis keluar tubuhnya. Dengan panik Robin mencoba mencari bantuan pada Naruto.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana ini Naruto, kita harus keluar dari kota ini.. tidak, kita harus keluar dari pulau ini secepatnya. Jika kita masih ada di pulau ini, kita akan terjebak di sini. Ki-kita harus bagaimana Naruto?." Tanya Robin pada Naruto.

"Tenang Robin-chan, aku sudah memiliki beberapa rencana untuk masalah ini. Kau harus tenang, kita tidak akan dapat mengambil keputusan yang tepat jika kita panik." Kata Naruto yang melihat Robin panik luar biasa. Naruto kemudian memegang kedua pundak Robin untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah Robin lebih tenang, Naruto menceritakan apa yang keempat Bounty Hunter diskusikan pada perjalanan mereka menuju ke bank. Setelah selesai menceritakan percakapan mereka, Naruto menawarkan kepada Robin apa yang telah ditawarkan oleh Shanks padanya.

"Shanks mengajak kita untuk menjadi kru kapalnya dan membajak kapal tercepat yang kebetulan ada di kota ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Robin? Apakah kita bergabung menjadi kru kapal Shanks atau kita pergi dari pulau ini diam-diam menggunakan kapal kecil kita? Jika kita berpergian dengan kapal kecil kita, aku khawatir kejadian yang lalu akan menimpa diri kita kembali. Di sisi lain, jika kita berpergian bersama Shanks aku khawatir jika tiba-tiba Shanks menghianati kita. Dari perburuanku bersama mereka kemarin, aku dapat melihat bahwa Shanks dan Benn merupakan lawan yang sangat tangguh jika mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh kita. Walaupun dari pengamatanku selama ini kecil kemungkinan Shanks menjual kita ke Pemerintah Dunia, tapi kita harus selalu berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk." Jelas Naruto kepada Robin.

Robin hanya terdiam mempertimbangkan pilihan-pilihan yang diberikan Naruto. Di satu sisi, dengan menjadi kru kapal Shanks mereka dapat menghidari kejaran Marine untuk saat ini. Jikalau di tengah jalan terdapat konfrontasi dengan Marine, mereka akan mempunyai tambahan kekuatan untuk melawan para Marine itu. Namun, di sisi lain jika Shanks memutuskan untuk mengkhianati mereka, maka Shanks dan Benn dapat menjadi duri dalam daging yang akan sangat merepotkan mereka. Walaupun pada kesan pertama Shanks dan Benn sepertinya tidak akan melakukan itu ke nakama mereka, namun seperti yang Naruto bilang bahwa mereka harus mempersiapkan yang terburuk. Dan fakta bahwa Shanks adalah bajak laut semakin memperburuk posisi mereka.

Belum sempat Robin menjawab tawaran-tawaran Naruto, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan Haku menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan wajah khawatir, Haku segera menghampiri Robin dan mempertanyakan apa yang telah dilakukan Robin hingga Marine mengerjar mereka. Walaupun Haku telah mendapat beberapa informasi dari percakapannya dengan Zabuza, namun dia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Robin. Walaupun Haku baru mengenal Robin dan Naruto beberapa hari, namun di dalam hatinya timbul perasaan ingin melindungi. Haku merasa seperti seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adik yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Robin sedikit kaget dengan Haku yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan bertanya tentang Buster Call yang dialaminya di Ohara. Robin hanya dapat terdiam dan mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus menceritakan kisahnya pada Haku atau tidak. Haku merupakan wanita dewasa pertama yang dekat dengan dirinya sejak dia melarikan diri dari Ohara. Robin telah menganggap Haku sebagai kakak perempuannya walaupun dia baru mengenal Haku beberapa hari ini. Robin bahkan telah menyebut Haku sebagai 'Haku-nee-chan' karena dia telah menganggap Haku sebagai kakak yang takpernah dimiliknya.

Robin menceritakan pada Haku semua hal tentang Buster Call Ohara seperti yang pernah dia ceritakan pada Naruto, namun Robin meninggalkan beberapa detail seperti kemampuannya membaca Poneglyph karena kemampuannya itulah yang Robin curigai sebagai penyebab dirinya menjadi kejaran Marine.

"Robin-chan, aku akan membantumu keluar dari pulau ini. Kita terima tawaran Shanks, aku sudah cukup lama mengenal Shanks dan aku rasa dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk menghianati orang lain, apalagi nakamanya." Kata Haku kepada Robin setelah Robin menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Zabuza-sama, aku ingin membantu Robin-chan keluar dari pulau ini, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Haku setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Robin ke Zabuza.

Zabuza diam sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah kita akan membantu mereka. Tapi perlu kau ketahui jika kita membantu mereka maka kita juga akan mendapat predikat sebagai bajak laut dan kemungkinan besar kita juga akan memperoleh Bounty di atas kepala kita. Aku tidak akan ingin menakutimu ataupun menyurutkan niatmu, aku hanya ingin kau dapat bersiap-siap jika di masa depan kita akan mendapatkan Bounty di kepala kita." Kata Zabuza kepada Haku yang hanya dijawab Haku dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jika kalian memutuskan untuk kabur dari pulau ini dan menjadi bajak laut, aku akan memanggil Shanks kemari untuk membicarakan strategi untuk mebajak kapal dan keluar dari pulau ini." Kata Zabuza kepada ketiga anak muda di depannya sambil kemudian bergerak keluar dari kamar menuju bar yang ada di depan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Zabuza kembali ke kamar dengan Shanks dan Benn di belakangnya. Setelah itu keenam calon bajak laut menyusun strategi untuk membajak kapal yang ada di dermaga Marine. Kapal yang akan mereka bajak bernama Saint Birching yang merupakan kapal baru yang diproduksi oleh peneliti Marine di pulau ini. Menurut rumor yang dikatakan para peneliti, jenis kapal turunan dari Sloop , yang dinamai tipe Royal Messenger,ini memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi di lautan dan mampu bermanuver layaknya kuda di daratan. Satu-satunya kelemahan kapal ini adalah persenjataannya yang sedikit dan kapasitas angkutnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Satu-satunya kapal bertipe Royal Messenger ini sebenarnya akan digunakan sebagai kapal cepat bagi tenryuubito. Namun sepertinya malam ini kapal itu tidak akan dapat melaksanakan tugas awalnya.

Setelah membahas tentang kapal, mereka membahas strategi untuk menyusup ke dalam markas dan dermaga Marine. Di dalam diskusi strategi, diputuskan untuk membagi grup menjadi dua kelompok, yaitu kelompok Alfa dan kelompok Bravo. Cara kerja kedua kelompok ini adalah kelompok Alfa akan membuat mengalihkan perhatian para Marine ke arah mereka dengan cara meledakkan gudang mesiu milik Marine sehingga kelompok Bravo dapat menyusup dan membawa barang-barang mereka ke kapal. Setelah kelompok Bravo berhasil menyusup ke kapal, kelompok ini bertugas mengambil alih tugas kelompok Alfa dalam mengambil perhatian Marine, yaitu dengan cara membombardir dermaga dan kapal-kapal Marine dengan meriam yang ada di kapal mereka. Dengan membombardir dermaga dan kapal-kapal Marine lainnya mereka mengharapkan dua keuntungan, yaitu menghancurkan kapal-kapal Marine hingga mereka tidak dapat mengejar kapal mereka dan memberi bantuan pada kelompok alfa agar dapat kabur ke kapal.

Setelah itu mereka diskusi mereka lanjutkan dengan membagi siapa saja yang masuk kelompok Alfa dan siapa yang masuk kelompok Bravo. Sebelum yang mencalonkan dirinya menjadi tim Alfa, Naruto tiba-tiba memberikan pernyataan yang mengejutkan bagi calon bajak laut lainnya.

"Aku akan menjadi tim Alfa, dan aku akan melaksanakannya sendiri." Kata Naruto secara mengejutkan.

Jika mendengar Naruto mencalonkan dirinya sebagai tim Alfa saja sudah membuat Robin menahan nafasnya, mendengar Naruto tidak hanya mencalonkan dirinya sebagai pengalih perhatian tapi juga dia ingin melakukannya sendirian membuat jantung Robin seperti berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Robin yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik pitam kepada ketak-masuk-akalan ide Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto, kau tidak mungkin mampu untuk menjadi pengalih perhatian secara solo. Aku tahu kau memang kuat. Aku sangat tahu hal itu. Tapi idemu kali ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Jika kau bersikeras menjadi tim Alfa maka aku akan mendampingimu menjadi tim Alfa." Kata Robin dengan nada meninggi pada Naruto.

"Tapi Robin-chan, pembajakan ini bertujuan untuk melindungimu. Bukankah akan menjadi sangat bodoh jika kau terlalu membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kaulah yang paling mengerti kemampuan normalku. Dan jika nantinya keadaan menjadi sangat gawat bagiku, aku akan mengerahkan 'itu' dan segera berlari ke arah kapal." Tawar Naruto kepada Robin, berharap dengan menyinggung Susanoo dia dapat sedikit menenangkan Robin. Namun, Robin sepertinya terlalu enggan berpisah dengan Naruto apalagi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tengah-tengah pasukan Marine.

Sebelum Robin menjawab kembali pernyataan Naruto, Shanks memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Robin-chan, Naruto benar. Tujuan utama pembajakan ini adalah mengeluarkan kalian dengan aman dan secepat mungkin dari pulau ini. Jika kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri maka pembajakan ini tidak ada artinya." Kata Shanks kepada Robin. Melihat Robin yang ingin memotong perkataannya. Shanks mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda agar Robin berhenti, kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi, bukannya aku ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian sebagai tim alfa. Aku akan bersama-sama Naruto menjadi tim alfa dan menjadi pengalih perhatian musuh. Kalian berempat akan menyusup ke kapal dan membawa barang-barang milik kita. Aku harap barang yang akan kita bawa nanti tidak terlalu banyak agar mempermudah pengepakan dan pemindahan." Sambung Shanks sambil menunjuk Benn, Zabuza, Haku dan Robin. Robin yang melihat logika di perkataan Shanks dan Naruto hanya bisa menerima keputusan mereka berdua agar dia bergabung dengan tim bravo bersama Benn Beckmann, Momochi Zabuza dan Yuki Haku.

Dengan menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, Robin berkata dengan suara kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan bergabung bersama tim Bravo." Kata Robin dengan nada lesu kepada lainnya.

"Oh.. jangan kecewa seperti itu Robin-chan, kau akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto di kapal. Aku yakin itu. Aku tahu Shanks sangat kuat dan mampu menjaga Naruto." Kata Haku menenangkan dan mengangkat emosi Robin. Robin hanya tersenyum kecil pada perkataan Haku.

"Baiklah, diskusi strategi kita anggap selesai. Jika ada yang akan didiskusikan lagi, kita bicarakan nanti malam. Ingat, kita akan menyusup nanti malam pukul 2. Sekaranglah waktunya jika kalian ingin mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sebelum kita meninggalkan kota. Setelah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya aku harap kalian beristirahat cukup untuk persiapan tengah malam nanti." Kata Shanks menutup diskusi strategi pembajakan pertama mereka dan kemudian pergi keluar bersama Benn meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan Robin.

"Well, sebaiknya kami juga pergi, aku ingin berjalan-jalan mengitari kota ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku sarankan kalian juga berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat kota ini karena aku mempunyai perasaan bahwa kita tidak akan menginjak kota ini lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama." Haku memberi saran kepada Naruto dan Robin seraya memberi isyarat kepada Zabuza untuk keluar dari kamar. Ketika hampir sampai di depan pintu, Haku tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan berbisik kepada Robin dengan serigai kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan kesempatan ini untuk pergi berkencan bersama Naruto Robin-chan. Jangan kau sia-siakan kesempatan ini." Bisik Haku kepada Robin dengan suara yang sangat kecil sehingga Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Haku kemudian bergegas pergi keluar menyusul Zabuza dan meninggalkan Robin yang melotot ke arah Haku dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Setelah Haku keluar dari kamar, kini di kamar itu hanya tersisa Naruto dan Robin saja. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Robin mendekat ke arah Naruto dan dengan pipi yang masih kemerahan menggenggam tangan Naruto, menariknya berdiri.

"Kau dengar yang Haku-nee-chan katakan. Ayo kita berkeliling kota bersama-sama. Kita belum pernah mengelilingi kota ini bersama-sama dan aku yakin besok kita sudah keluar dari sini. Jadi.. ayo." Ujar Robin sambil menarik tangan Naruto ke luar kamar.

"Tunggu Robin-chan, sebaiknya aku harus mandi dulu dan berganti pakaian. Aku yakin kau tidak suka berjalan dengan seseorang yang berbau seperti ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya yang tidak sedap karena campuran keringat dan darah. Robin yang turut mengendus bau tubuh Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengangguk kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Robin dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di pojok kamar mereka. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Naruto bertanya kepada Robin.

"Aku lihat kau memakai baju baru Robin-chan. Apakah kau juga membeli baju baru untukku?" tanya Naruto kepada Robin.

Robin hanya mengganggugkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke arah tumpukan baju yang ada di seberang tempat tidur. Naruto yang melihat tumpukan baju itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian yang Robin beli untuknya. Pakaian Naruto terdiri kaos berwarna oranye gelap yang dibalut oleh sebuah jaket hitam yang memiliki lubang lengan yang longgar. Jaket itu cocok untuk Naruto bermanuver ketika bertarung dengan menggunakan dua pedangnya. Pada bagian pinggangnya, jaket itu ditahan dengan sabuk yang sewarna dengan kaos Naruto. Celana yang Naruto berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna oranye gelap di pinggir-pinggirnya. Celana itu berhenti di pertengahan antara lutut dan mata kakinya dan seperti lengan jaketnya, celana itu cukup longgar agar Naruto dapat bergerak cukup nyaman. Kaki Naruto dibalut oleh Sandal biru yang membungkus telapak kakinya hingga 5 cm dibawah celananya. Sebelum pergi, Naruto memutuskan untuk memakai helm rubah sebagai aksesoris di kepalanya. Naruto ingin menggunakan helm rubah ini ini sebagai ciri khasnya seperti helm anjing yang menjadi ciri khas pahlawan Marine, Garp. Setelah berkaca dan memastikan penampilannya, Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menemui Robin yang menunggunya di bar.

Naruto dan Robin berjalan mengelilingi kota mulai siang hingga petang. Selama perjalanan berkeliling kota, Robin dan Naruto menemukan satu lagi kesamaan dalam diri mereka. Keduanya menyukai buku. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di sebuah toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku yang mereka anggap menarik. Setelah itu keduanya kembali berkeliling kota dan membeli beberapa barang yang mereka anggap penting untuk pelayaran yang akan mereka lakukan. Setelah puas berkeliling, keduanya berjalan kembali ke bar tempat mereka menginap.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Robin menemukan sebuah toko perhiasan yang mulai dari kemarin ingin dikunjunginya bersama Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Robin berbalik arah menuju ke toko perhiasan hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Robin yang melihat-lihat sejumlah perhiasan dari kaca etalase. Naruto yang melihat beberapa perhiasan dari belakang punggung Robin menemukan sebuah perhiasan yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk dipakai Robin. Perhiasan itu berupa gelang emas dengan string putih dan ukiran berupa rubah di atasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menggenggam lengan Robin dan menariknya masuk ke dalam toko itu. Setelah menunjukkan dan mendapat persetujuan dari Robin, Naruto membeli gelang itu dan mengukirnya dengan huruf N di kedua sisi hiasan Rubah dan huruf NN X NR di bagian dalam gelang memakaikannya ke lengan kiri Robin, keduanya segera bergegas kembali ke bar.

Sesampainya di bar, keduanya bertemu dengan keempat calon bajak laut lainnya dan segera memesan makanan dan minuman. Setelah makan dan minum serta berbicara sebentar mereka berpencar dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam.

Naruto dan Robin memasuki kamar mereka bersamaan. Setelah keduanya mencuci muka, mereka berdua segera berbaring di tempat tidur. Robin berbaring menghadap ke dinding dan Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Pada awalnya Naruto sedikit ragu untuk memeluk Robin. Namun melihat tidak ada perlawanan dari Robin, Naruto sedikit mempererat pelukannya terhadap Robin. Sebelum mereka tertidur Robin bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto.. apa kau yakin operasi nanti malam akan berjalan dengan baik? Aku khawatir dengan keselamatanmu Naruto. Walaupun kau dibantu Shanks, tapi aku tetap mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu." Kata Robin terhadap Naruto dengan nada khawatir yang kental di dalamnya.

Naruto yang mendengar kekhawatiran Robin memeluknya sedikit lebih erat dan menyelipkan wajahnya ke rambut Robin, menghela wangi rambutnya. Dengan suara lembut dan penuh keyakinan Naruto berkata kepada Robin.

"Tenang saja Robin chan, kau tahu kemampuan Sharinganku. Aku berencana untuk menghipnotis anggota Marine sebanyak mungkin untuk berbuat kekacauan di markas mereka. Dari perjalananku dengan Shanks kemarin, aku melihat Shanks mampu membuat pingsan banyak orang dalam sekejap. Aku yakin kami berdua mampu bertahan hingga kalian melaksanakan tugas kalian. Dan jika nantinya aku benar-benar dalam kesulitan aku akan menggunakan Susanoo dan berlari ke arah kapal. Bagaimana?"

Robin menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk tetap berhati-hati, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu denganmu."

"Tentu saja Robin-chan, bukankah aku telah berjanji untuk selalu di dekatmu dan melindungimu. Aku tidak meungkin dapat melindungimu jika aku telah menjadi mayat bukan?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada melucu.

Robin hanya terkikik kecil dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah jika kau berjanji. Sebaiknya kita segera beristirahat. Selamat tidur Naruto."

"Selamat tidur Robin-chan."

Dan keduanya pun terlelap memasuki alam mimpi.

**-=0=bwd=0=-**

Tengah malam, Naruto dan Robin terbangun dari tidurnya akbat ketukan pintu kamar mereka. Setelah menghilangkan kabut yang melingkupi pikirannya, Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke pintu dan meninggalkan Robin yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Shanks yang telah menunggunya. Dengan cengiran di bibirnya Shanks berkata pada Naruto.

"Sudah saatnya. Cepat berkemas dan bersiap. Aku akan menunggumu di depan bar."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Shanks. Setelah itu Shanks pergi menuju ke kamar lain, sepertinya ingin membangunkan Zabuza dan Haku. Naruto yang melihat Shanks menjauh dari kamarnya segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan menemui Robin yang telah berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur mereka.

"Sudah.. hoam.. Sudah waktunya kah?" Tanya Robin kepada Naruto sambil menguap kecil menahan kantuk yang tersisa. Naruto mengganguk dan mengisyaratkan Robin untuk mengikutinya ke kamar mandi mencuci muka mereka.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menghilangkan kantuk yang tersisa,keduanya segera mengemas barang-barang mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari penginapan. Naruto dan Robin memakai pakaian yang sama seperti yang mereka gunakan tadi siang. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Naruto memperhatikan muka Robin dengan seksama. Sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, Naruto berkata kepada Robin.

"Robin-chan, bagaimana jika kau memakai helm yang sama seperti yang aku gunakan sekarang ini. Helm rubah berwarna ungu." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk helm Rubahnya.

"Dengan mengubah penampilanmu aku sepertinya kita akan bisa mengecoh para Marine dan membuat mereka berpikir bahwa kau masih di kota ini. Dengan begitu aku harap mereka akan sibuk mencarimu di kota ini untuk beberapa lama dan memberi kita waktu." Sambung Naruto.

Robin yang berpikir sejenak akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalankan saran Naruto. Setelah membuka dan membongkar kotak tempat mereka mengemas barang mereka Robin mencari helm rubah yang dimaksud Naruto. Setelah menemukan helm rubah itu Robin pun mengenakan helm pemberian Naruto. Untuk tambahan, Robin juga melilitkan kain di mukanya sama seperti Zabuza kemudian mengenakan Helm itu di luarnya.

Setelah puas dengan penampilan Robin yang berubah total dari dua hari yang lalu keduanya segera mengangkat barang-barang mereka dan berjalan ke luar dari penginapan dan bar. Di luar bar, keduanya bertemu dengan empat orang anggota kelompok lainnya. Naruto melihat Zabuza dan Benn menata barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa ke atas gerobak dengan kuda di depannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya segera meletakkan barang-barang mereka ke atas gerobak bersama barang lainnya. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar keenam calon bajak laut segera berjalan menuju ke Markas Marine.

Keenam calon bajak laut itu berhenti dua pulu meter di depan markas Marine. Zabuza memberikan sebuah den-den mushi kepada Shanks agar mereka dapat berkomunikasi satu sama lainnya.

"Gunakan jika kalian sudah mendekati kapal agar tim Bravo tahu siapa kalian." Kata Zabuza kepada Shanks.

Sedangkan Robin memberikan satu ciuman di pipi Naruto.

"untuk keberuntungan dan keselamatanmu." Kata Robin dengan pipi memerah.

Keenamnya kemudian membagi menjadi dua kelompok sesuai rencana dan kedua kelompok itu kemudian langsung berpencar, kelompok Alfa yang terdiri dari Naruto dan Shanks menuju barrack di sisi kanan Markas, kelompok Bravo yang terdiri atas Zabuza, Haku, Benn dan Robin bergerak menuju dermaga di sisi kiri Markas.

_-Naruto dan Shanks-_

Dengan cekatan keduanya berlari ke arah dinding dan segera melompati dinding markas itu. Naruto yang lebih pendek dari Shanks memerlukan bantuan tangannya untuk melompati dinding itu, sedangkan Shanks hanya cukup sekali lompatan dia sudah berada di atas dinding memandangi barrack-barrack Marine yang terhampar di depannya. Setelah Naruto berdiri di sampingnya, Shanks mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barrack ke Naruto.

"Shanks, aku mempunyai permintaan padamu. Mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi aku ingin kita berpencar saja. Aku ingin merampok buku-buku dan hasil penelitian Marine di sini. Aku tahu rencana awal kita adalah hanya meledakkan gudang Mesiu, tapi aku penasaran dengan teknologi yang Marine gunakan untuk membuat kapal tercepat." Kata Naruto kepada Shanks.

Shanks menatap Naruto dengan tajam selama beberapa saat. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Shanks mengganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata.

"Bagaimana jika kita tetap bersama-sama saja. Kita tetap meledakkan gudang Mesiu sesuai rencana, setelah itu kita pergi menjarah buku-buku dan penelitian. Bagaimana?" Shanks memberikan tawarannya pada Naruto.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, aku belum memberi tahu padamu kemampuanku padamu. Aku adalah pemakan buah iblis, dan salah satu kemampuanku adalah aku mampu menghipnotis dan memberikan ilusi kepada orang lain. Karena itu jangan kaget jika nantinya ada anggota Marine yang tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak atau malah membantu kita." Kata Naruto sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya. Dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Shanks, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa berinteraksi dengan pemakan buah iblis.

"Dahahaha, kalau memang benar kau mampu menghipnotis para anggota Marine, maka pekerjaan kita akan menjadi semakin mudah." Balas Shanks atas informasi kemampuan buah iblis Naruto.

Setelah saling menggangguk, keduanya bergegas mencari gudang mesiu Marine dan menghindari tim patroli anggota Marine. Shanks sepertinya sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam menyusup ke dalam Markas Marine. Naruto sendiri, karena dibesarkan di lingkungan keluarga Marine, dia juga cukup mengerti beberapa kelemahan pada Markas Marine. Tidak beberapa lama keduanya sampai di depan pintu gerbang gudang tempat menyimpan bubuk mesiu. Naruto mengenali gudang penyimpan mesiu dari bahan gudang yang tertutup rapat dan terbuat dari besi.

Shanks dengan cepat membuka gembok pintu gudang dengan menggunakan pin rambut yang dipinjamnya dari Haku. Setelah gembok dan pintu terbuka, Shanks segera masuk ke dalam gudang dan segera memodifikasi tata ruang gudang hingga mayoritas tong-tong yang berisi bubuk mesiu berkumpul terpusat di tengah. Shanks kemudian memodifikasi bubuk-bubuk mesiu yang ada di gudang itu menjadi sebuah jalur yang dapat dia nyalakan dari jarak beberapa meter dari gudang itu.

Naruto yang menunggu di luar gudang beberapa kali harus menggunakan kemampuan hipnotis Sharingannya pada beberapa patroli Marine yang memergokinya berdiri di depan gudang mesiu. Para anggota Marine yang tidak beruntung itu Naruto hipnotis untuk tidak melihat sesuatu yang ganjal di depan gudang mesiu dan akan melihat kawan mereka sebagai bajak laut ketika mereka mendengar bunyi ledakan, sehingga dapat menambah kekacauan yang akan segera mereka ciptakan. Walaupun efek hipnotis itu hanya bertahan maksimal 30 menit, tergantung dari kekuatan mental targetnya, tapi waktu selama itu akan memberikan Naruto dan Shanks cukup waktu dan pengalihan perhatian.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shanks yang bertugas untuk memodifikasi bubuk mesiu di gudang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengajak Naruto bergegas berlari menjauh dari gudang mesiu dan berlindung di balik bangunan 10 meter dari gudang mesiu itu. Shanks segera mengambil den-den mushinya dan berkata.

"Ini aba-aba untuk kalian." Kata Shanks.

BLAARRRR!

Sesaat setelah keduanya menjauh dan berlindung terdengar suara ledakan yang mekakan telinga dari arah gudang mesiu yang baru saja mereka itu sangat keras dan besar sekali hingga gudang mesiu itu hancur berantakan tak tersisa. Bangunan yang ada di sekitar gudang juga ikut terbakar dilalap api. Asap hitam tebal akibat bangunan terbakar membumbung tinggi di udara. Beberapa detik kemudian, sirine di markas Marine mulai berbunyi menandakan Markas Marine telah diserang. Bagai menaburkan garam pada luka markas Marine, dari arah barrack terdapat beberapa ledakan dan teriakan para anggota Marine.

Shanks dan Naruto yang melihat hasil karya mereka hanya tersenyum satu sama lain dan segera meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka untuk mencari ruang buku dan penelitian.

_-Tim Bravo-_

Beberapa meter di depan pintu dermaga, di sebuah lorong tak terpakai terlihat empat orang dan seekor kuda beserta gerobaknya sedang bersembunyi. Keempat orang calon bajak laut terlihat menunggu dengan sabar di lorong dekat pintu dermaga yang terhubung dengan markas Marine tersebut. Dua orang anggota wanita yang ada di kelompok itu terlihat ekspresi cemas menunggu sinyal yang tak kunjung datang dari kedua rekan mereka.

Robin yang cemas akan keselamatan Naruto tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di sekitar gerobak sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Markas Marine, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah dermaga. Haku yang menjadi semakin cemas akibat perilaku Robin memutuskan untuk menegur Robin.

"Robin-chan, jangan lakukan itu. Kau membuatku semakin cemas." Haku menegur Robin dengan nada lembut, walaupun jelas terlihat kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Maaf Haku-nee-chan, aku hanya sangat khawatir dengan Naruto, seharusnya saat ini aba-aba sudah berbunyi. Aku khawatir telah terjadi sesuatu pada Naru-"

Tiba-tiba den-den mushi yang dipegang Zabuza berbunyi.

"Ini aba-aba untuk kalian." Suara Shanks menggema dari den-den mushi itu. Sejenak kemudian.

BLAARRRR!

Belum sempat Robin menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dari arah markas Marine dan disertai lidah api dan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi ke langit malam. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar beberapa ledakan kecil yang saling menyahut dari arah yang berbeda dari arah sebelumnya.

Zabuza yang pertama kali tersadar langsung menyadarkan ketiga rekannya dari ketakjuban atas hasil karya kedua nakama mereka.

"Ayo, itu adalah aba-aba untuk kita." Kata Zabuza sambil memukul pantat kuda mereka agar mau berjalan. Ketiga calon bajak laut lainnya kemudian tersadar dan mengikuti Zabuza menuju ke kapal yang akan mereka bajak di dermaga.

Sirine di Markas Marine terdengar mengaum memecah keheningan malam. Anggota-anggota Marine yang ada di dermaga bergegas menuju ke Markas Marine untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari atasan mereka.

Melihat dermaga sepi dari anggota Marine, keempatnya segera berlari menuju kapal yang malam ini mereka bajak. Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya rombongan beserta kuda dan gerobak berisi barang mereka tiba di samping kapal cepat tipe Royal Messanger yang bernama Saint Birching itu. Sesampainya di sana mereka membagi tugas, Zabuza menyisir seluruh kapal untuk memastikan tidak ada anggota Marine yang tertinggal di dalamnya, sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke atas kapal.

Zabuza segera menaiki kapal itu untuk menyisiri tiap ruangannya. Zabuza menemui dua orang anggota Marine keluar dari dalam kapal menuju ke geladak kapal. Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung menebas mereka menjadi dua dan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Zabuza segera menyisir seluruh bagian kapal mulai dari atas hingga bawah. Setelah memeriksa semua bagian kapal, Zabuza kembali ke geladak untuk bergabung dengan ketiga anggota lainnya.

Setelah Haku dan Robin membuang kedua mayat anggota Marine Zabuza tebas tadi, keduanya segera mempersiapkan meriam dan amunisinya dan segera mengarahkan meriam-meriam itu ke kedua kapal Marine yang ada di kiri dan kana kapal mempersiapkan meriam dan amunisinya Haku dan Robin segera membantu Benn untuk mempersiapkan kapal mereka agar segera dapat digunakan untuk berlayar. Setelah semua persiapan telah selesai, keempatnya memposisikan diri mereka di belakang masing-masing meriam.

"Shanks, kapal telah siap, kami akan meledakkan beberapa kapal di sini. Segera pergi ke dermaga." Zabuza menghungungi Shanks melalui den-den mushi.

Setelah mengarahkan meriam ke lambung dan daerah buritan tempat Marine biasa menyimpan bubuk mesiu mereka, keempatnya bersiap-siap menembakkan peluru meriamnya. Dengan aba-aba dari Benn, keempatnya menembakkan meriam yang mereka gunakan secara bersamaan. Kedua kapal Marine yang ada di samping kiri dan kanan mereka segera terbakar dan meledak di bagian belakangnya. Ledakan itu sangat keras, hampir menyamai ledakan pertama yang dibuat oleh Shanks dan Naruto.

Benn dengan menggunakan Hakinya dengan cepat memporak-porandakan kapal targetnya. Setelah kapal besar bertipe Galleon itu hancur berkeping-keping, Benn mengubah targetnya menjadi kapal yang ada di seberang kapal tersebut. Walaupun tertutupi oleh bangkai kapal yang telah dihancurkannya, dengan menggunakan Haki Benn mampu memporak-porandakan tiga kapal lainnya.

Haku dan Robin yang melihat kemampuan Benn memutuskan untuk meninggalkan meriam mereka dan memilih untuk membantu Benn mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya, sedangkan Zabuza lebih memilih untuk melepaskan tembakannya ke arah gedung-gedung di sekitar dermaga. Kurang dari 5 menit, tujuh dari delapan kapal perang yang ada di dermaga Marine rusak akibat terjangan bola meriam yang dilontarkan oleh Benn. Bahkan 4 kapal terdekat mengalami kerusakan cukup parah hingga sebagian badan kapal tenggelam masuk ke laut.

Sebelum Benn menghancurkan kapal terakhir, tiba-tiba terdengar Shanks berbicara lewat den-den mushi mereka.

"Tim Bravo, di sini tim Alfa, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kapal, berhati-hatilah dalam menembak. Zabuza, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap turun, kami akan membutuhkan sedikit batuanmu. Kami akan tiba sekitar –––– Naruto!"

_-Naruto dan Shanks-_

Naruto dan Shanks segera berlari dari gudang mesiu yang mereka ledakkan dan segera mencari perpustakaan tempat para peneliti menyimpan hasil penelitian dan buku-bukunya. Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit keduanya menemukan perpustakaan para Marine yang ternyata cukup dekat dengan galangan dan dermaga Marine, mungkin sekitar 1 km dari kapal yang mereka bajak.

Selama perjalanan itu Naruto menghipnotis dan memberi ilusi pada anggota Marine yang mereka temui, sebagian besar dari mereka berilusi bahwa Naruto dan Shanks tidak pernah ada dan menganggap teman mereka sebagai bajak laut. Hanya tiga orang yang Naruto hipnotis untuk menyediakan kuda dan gerobak untuk mereka. Ketiga orang itu berilusi seakan-akan komandan mereka lah yang memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari kuda dan gerobak kemudian membawa kuda beserta gerobaknya ke perpustakaan.

Naruto dan Shanks segera mengumpulkan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas penelitian yang ada di perpustakaan itu dan mengepaknya di beberapa kotak dan karung yang mereka temukan di sana. Setelah membawa semua kotak dan karung berisi buku dan penelitian keduanya bergegas keluar untuk memindahkan kotak dan karung itu ke atas gerobak. Tanpa menunggu lama, keduanya segera berlari dan mengarahkan kuda mereka menuju ke kapal yang mereka bajak.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto memandang dengan takjub sekaligus ngeri melihat dermaga yang menjadi lautan api. Terlihat mayoritas dari kapal-kapal besar Marine hancur berantakan diterjang meriam. Naruto bahkan melihat satu kapal berjenis brigantine yang hancur 15 meter di depan Naruto. Gedung-gedung di dermaga juga terlihat hancur dan mengepulkan asap hitam. Entah berapa orang yang tewas hari ini hanya untuk Naruto menyelamatkan Robin. Tetapi Naruto bukanlah anak yang naif, dia tahu bahwa sebagian besar anggota Marine pantas mendapatkan itu. Naruto yang dibesarkan di kalangan bangsawan dan petinggi Marine cukup mengerti apa saja yang dikerjakan anggota Marine, bangsawan dan Pemerintah Dunia. Naruto tahu bahwa mereka yang mempunyai kekuasaan seringkali menindas yang lemah, apalagi tenryuubito yang sudah berlagak seperti raja dan dewa, karenanya di hati Naruto hanya terdapat sedikit rasa kasihan kepada anggota Marine yang tewas hari ini.

"Tim Bravo, di sini tim Alfa, kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kapal, berhati-hatilah dalam menembak. Zabuza, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap turun, kami akan membutuhkan sedikit batuanmu. Kami akan tiba sekitar –––– Naruto!"

Naruto yang tenggelam di dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba tersadar oleh instingnya yang menjeritkan tanda bahaya yang muncul dari arah belakang kepadanya. Naruto segera membalik tubuhnya dan akan bersiap-siap menghadapi bahaya itu. Belum sempat tubuhnya bereaksi atas bahaya yang datang dengan cepat, leher Naruto tiba-tiba dicengkeram oleh sebuah tangan bertapak besar. Tangan itu mampu mencengkeram seluruh lehernya hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Seakan tidak cukup dengan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja aliran listrik mengalir ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, menyebabkan seluruh sel di tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Namun setelah aliran listrik itu berhenti, Naruto menyeringai di dalam hatinya. Dia senang karena aliran listrik yang dideritanya tadi adalah aliran listrik hasil kemampuan buah iblis. Karena Sharingannya masih aktif, Naruto mengetahui bahwa dia berhasil meniru kemampuan buah iblis penyerangnya.

"Mau kemana kau bocah!" kata orang yang saat ini mencengkeram leher Naruto dengan satu tangannya.

Shanks yang melihat leher Naruto dicengkeram oleh seorang anggota Marine segera menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah penyerang itu. Pria bertubuh kekar berambut putih itu segera melepaskan cengramannya akan leher Naruto dan segera melompat mundur menghindari sabetan pedang Shanks. Di belakang lelaki bertubuh kekar itu terlihat pria yang hampir mirip dengannya, mungkin lebih muda beberapa tahun, dan memakai kacamata hitam serta beberapa anggota Marine yang telah bersiap dengan senapan dan pedang terhunus.

"Namaku Captain A. Siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya kalian menyerang Markas Marine ketika aku berada di sini." ujar pria kekar berambut putih yang bernama Captain A. Pria itu lebih tinggi dari Shanks, mungkin sekitar 210 cm, memakai jaket Marine dan sebuah sarung tangan besi di kedua tangannya, sepertinya dia pakai untuk menguatkan serangan listrik buah iblisnya.

"Kami adalah Tenryuubito." Jawab Naruto kepada Captain A.

"Hmph.. Jangan melucu bocah, kalau gelandangan sepertimu adalah tenryuubito maka aku adalah Gorosei." Jawab Captain A dengan nada menghina.

"Tentu saja aku bukan tenryuubito bodoh, kami adalah bajak laut. Namaku Naruto, dan dia adalah kaptenku Shanks. Kami hanya ingin berkeliling markas Marine, sepertinya keamanan di tempat ini sangat buruk sehingga kami dengan mudahnya meledakkan gudang mesiu di sana." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan menunjuk gudang mesiu yang terbakar.

Shanks yang melihat ini hanya bisa menyunggingkan bibirnya dan menambahkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kami adalah bajak laut rambut merah… walaupun Naruto tidak berambut merah. Kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat Markas ini dan meminjam salah satu kapal kalian. Tentu kalian tidak keberatan bukan? Kami sudah mau repot-repot meminta ijin kepada kalian." Kata Shanks sambil menyeringai.

Captain A tidak menjawab ejekan Naruto dan Shanks. Dia hanya memberikan aba-aba kepada orang-orang di belakangnya untuk bersiap.

"Cukup! Pasukan! Bunuh kedua orang ini!" perintah Captain A kepada pasukan di belakangnya.

Naruto yang mendengar ini hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "Terlambat, Captain."

Dan kemudian Naruto pun mengirimkan hipnotis dan ilusinya kepada semua anggota Marine termasuk Captain A yang memandang matanya.

Captain A yang bingung akan perkataan Naruto dan absennya serangan pada Naruto dan Shanks berbalik ke arah pasukannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia berbalik dan tidak menemui pasukannya. Alih-alih menemui pasukannya, dia menemui beberapa Naruto dan Shanks hendak menyerang dirinya. Ketika dia berbalik kembali, Shanks dan Naruto yang sebelumnya ada di depannya telah menghilang. Merasa ada serangan yang datang dari belakang, Captain A segera menghindari serangan itu dan menyerang balik kumpulan dua bajak laut yang sepertinya dapat menduplikasi diri mereka. Dengan segera Captain A mengalirkan energi listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya dan memberikannya semacam armor yang terbuat dari listrik. Armor ini selain sebagai perlindungan juga dapat berfungsi sebagai pemercepat kinerja otak dan otot-ototnya, sehingga dia dapat bergerak dan berpikir lebih cepat. Setelah mengaktifkan lightning armornya, Captain A segera neyerang kawanan Naruto dan Shanks.

Shanks hanya dapat berdecak kagum akan kemampuan Naruto. Dia hanya dapat melihat bagaimana pasukan yang hendak menyerang merekatiba-tiba berbalik menyerang Captain mereka sendiri. Kemampuan Naruto ini sungguh sangat mengerikan jika dia ingin berbuat sesuka hatinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia tersadar bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menikmati pertunjukan di depannya. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi tim Bravo.

"Tim Bravo, disini tim Alfa. Zabuza cepat turun dan bantu aku. Aku membawa beberapa barang yang harus aku pindahkan ke dalam kapal." Kata Shanks ke den-den Mushinya. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan dengan aba-aba, dia mengisyaratkan untuk mereka segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana cara Captain A bertarung. Dia merasa perlu mengamati Captai A karena Naruto baru saja menduplikasi kemampuan kapten A. Dari pengamatannya, dia melihat bahwa buah iblis yang dimakan Captain A bukan bertipe logia, tetapi paramecia. Ini terlihat dari serangan saudara Captain A, setidaknya Naruto merasa dia adalah saudara Captain A jika melihat kemiripan antara keduanya, yang masih mampu melukai Captain A. Jika buah yang dimakan Captai A bertipe logia, maka Naruto yakin serangan adik Captain A tidak akan mengenainya sedikitpun. Karena terlalu asyik mengamati pertarungan Captain A, pada awalnya tidak menyadari aba-aba Shanks. Setelah Shanks menepuk bahu Naruto barulah Dia sadar bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengamati pertarungan, mereka mempunyai tugas yang lebih mendesak.

Naruto dan Shanks segera berlari ke arah kapal mereka. Di samping kapal, terlihat Zabuza yang menunggu mereka dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Zabuza yang melihat Naruto dan Shanks segera menghampiri mereka dan melihat mereka membawa kuda dan gerobak.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi? Robin sangat khawatir ketika kalian tiba-tiba memutuskan komunikasi." Tanya Zabuza pada kedua nakamanya.

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo segera angkat kotak-kotak dan karung ini ke atas kapal. Berhati-hatilah, ini semua adalah buku dan hasil penelitian." Kata Shanks pada Zabuza.

Zabuza hanya terdiam dan segera membantu keduanya memindahkan kotak dan karung dari gerobak menuju ke kapal. Robin yang melihat itu dari atas kapal segera membantu mereka memindahkan semua kotak dan karung. Dengan cara estafet, 3 menit kemudian semua kotak dan karung berhasil mereka angkut semua ke kapal mereka dan mereka simpan di dalam kapal.

Robin segera membantu Haku menurunkan layar-layar kapal mereka, sedangkan Zabuza membantu Benn untuk menaikkan jangkar kapal dan Shanks sendiri masih di daratan dan hendak memotong tali-tali yang mengikat kapal mereka. Setelah tali-tali mereka putus, keduanya segera menaiki kapal dan kapal itu pun segera berlayar menjauhi dermaga.

Masih sekitar tiga kilometer meningalkan dermaga, tiba-tiba terdengar suara meriam dan sebuah bola meriam terbang mendekat dan jatuh tak jauh dari kapal mereka. Dari aah dermaga terlihat sebuah kapal kecil dengan dayung-dayung di sampingnya bergerak cukup cepat mendekati mereka. Sepertinya ada kapal yang lolos dari serangan meriam Benn. Kapal itu berukuran sedang, mungkin hanya dapat menampung maksimal 50 hingga 60 orang. Kondisi kapal itu sedikit rusak, mungkin hanya terkena sisa-sisa ledakan kapal ketika Benn menghancurkan kapal lainnya.

Benn yang melihat kapal itu bergerak cepat ke arah mereka segera mengarahkan sebuah meriam ke arah kapal itu. Dengan membubuhkan haki ke bola meriam, Benn menembak kapal yang di depannya. Benn hanya sempat menembakkan dua kapal itu dua kali. Serangan pertama mengenai geladak kapal dan mementalkan beberapa anggota Marine masuk ke laut serta membunuh beberapa orang lainnya, dan serangan kedua mengenai bagian depan kapal yang biasa disebut bow hingga kapal itu berongga di depannya namun tidak cukup besar untuk menenggelamkan kapal itu.

Kapal Marine itu bergerak cepat dan menabrak starboard kapal mereka. Setelah kedua kapal berjejeran, dengan teriakan perang sekitar dua puluh anggota Marine yang tersisa di geladak kapal itu segera melompat ke dalam kapal bajak laut rambut merah. Para bajak laut yang telah siap langsung menghadang loncatan para anggota Marine itu.

Zabuza yang berada di dekat starboard langsung menebas mati dua orang anggota Marine yang sedang meloncat. Zabuza menebaskan pedang besarnya dengan dua tangan ke kedua anggota Marine yang masih melayang di udara, alhasil dua orang itu terbelah dua dan mayat mereka terjatuh ke lautan.

Shanks dan Naruto masing-masing berhadapan dengan 4 anggota Marine secara bersamaan. Shanks dan Naruto menghindari tebasan dan tembakan anggota Marine itu dengan mengandalkan Kenbushouku Haki mereka ditambah dengan Sharingan Naruto. Hasilnya, dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit kedelapan orang itu bergelimpangan menjadi mayat di lantai geladak kapal mereka.

Robin dan Haku bekerja sama dalam mengurangi jumlah anggota Marine yang melompat ke kapal mereka. Robin bertugas menggangu para anggota Marine itu dengan menumbuhkan tangan dan kakinya dan memukul selangkangan, mata, serta telinga para anggota Marine. Sedangkan Haku bertugas untuk mengeksekusi mati para anggota Marine itu.

Benn membagi perhatiannya pada dua aksi, pertama dia sibuk menembak ataupun memukul anggota Marine itu dengan senapan riffle nya, kedua dia juga sibuk mempersiapkan meriam dan menembak buritan kapal Marine di depannya.

Para bajak laut lama kelamaan menjadi semakin frustasi dengan anggota Marine yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Belum sempat para bajak laut menghabisi kedua puluh gelombang pertama anggota Marine yang menyebrang ke kapal mereka, gelombang kedua anggota Marine telah menyebrang kapal mereka. Anggota Marine yang baru saja menyebrang kapal mereka ada sekitar 30 orang dan seakan takdir ingin mempermainkan mereka seorang Anggota Marine yang sepertinya mempunyai pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari anggota Marine lainnya, melompat tinggi ke arah kapal mereka. Marine itu melompat tinggi dan segera melemparkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto. Dari kepalan tinju anggota Marine itu keluar bola api raksasa yang seakan ingin membakar Naruto hingga jadi abu.

Naruto yang melihat bola api raksasa menuju ke arahnya langusng menghidar dengan cara melemparkan dirinya ke sisi kiri dan bergulung sebentar kemudian berdiri lagi untuk mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

Anggota Marine itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek Naruto.

"Hwakakakaka, kenapa bocah? Tidak pernah melihat kekuatan buah iblis? Hwakakaka, aku sendiri baru memakan Mera-Mera no Mi ini dua hari yang lalu dan semua kru bajak laut ini akan menjadi korban pertamaku. Namaku Lieutnant Commander Pyere, sebaiknya kalian mengingat namaku sebelum kalian mati." Kata Lt. Commander Pyere dengan angkuhnya. Keenam bajak laut rambut merah sebenarnya ingin sekali meneriakkan kebodohan Pyere karena dia telah mengatakan kelemahannya sendiri.

Robin yang paling dekat dengan Pyere segera menembaknya tepat di kepalanya. Namun sepertinya Robin lupa bahwa sebagai logia, Pyere tak mempan oleh senjata biasa. Peluru yang ditembakkan Robin menembus kepala Pyere dan terus terbang menembus kepala seorang anggota Marine yang tidak beruntung.

Pyere yang melihat peluru menembus kepalanya hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Robin dan berkata.

"Gadis bodoh, mungkin kau akan kujadikan korban kekuatan buah iblis pertamaku."

Pyere kemudian membentuk kuda-kuda dan bersiap menyerang Robin. Dengan Sharingannya Naruto dapat melihat Pyere menghimpun kekuatannya untuk melepaskan bola api yang sama dengan bola api yang menyerang Naruto.

Naruto melihat dengan kecepatan lambat perubahan raut muka Robin menjadi ketakutan dan mata Robin seakan meminta pertolongan Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto memompa energinya ke bola matanya sehingga berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan dan segera memanggil tangan kiri Susanoo, merubahnya sehingga seakan-akan tangan itu memakai sebuah perisai dan mengarahkannya ke arah Robin, melindunginya dari bola api raksasa yang mengarah ke arahnya. Naruto tidak tahu apakah Susanoo nya dapat menahan api itu ataupun serangan dari logia. Namun melihat lengan kiri Susanoo dapat menahan bola api yang dikeluarkan Pyere, Naruto segera memukul Pyere dengan tinju lengan kanan Susanoonya.

Pyere yang tidak menyangka bola apinya dapat ditahan oleh lengan raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dan tidak melihat tinju raksasa yang datang ke arahnya. Pyere yang tidak siap menerima serangan Naruto hanya dapat terpental akibat tinju Susanoo Naruto dan terbang menghantam tiang layar kapal. Pyere yang kesakitan dan tidak percaya bahwa dia baru saja terpental oleh sebuah tinju. Sepengetahuan Pyere, pemakan buah iblis tipe logia tidak dapat diserang dengan cara apapun. Belum sempat Pyere berpikir lebih lanjut, tubuhnya dihantam lagi oleh tinju lengan besar tadi. Pyere pun kembali terpental menabrak tiang di belakangnya.

"Berani sekali kau.. ingin membakar Robin-chan!" Naruto kembali meninju Pyere dengan tangan Susanoonya.

Naruto yang marah akibat kelancangan Pyere yang menyerang dan ingin membakar Robin hidup-hidup terus menghujamkan tinju Susanoo nya berkali-kali ke tubuh Pyere. Sepertinya Susanoo dapat bekerja seperti Kenbunshoku Haki dan dapat menyerang pemakai logia. Naruto kemudian mencengkeram tubuh Pyere dengan tangan kiri Susanoo dan memanggil setengah badan atas Susanoonya.

Segera saja sosok besar Susanoo berbentuk tengkorak segera keluar dan melingkupi Naruto. Naruto memompa tenaganya ke Susanoo sehingga Susanoo itu berubah menjadi prajurit ber-armor tebal dan memiliki helm rubah seperti yang digunakan Naruto. Sosok Susanoo Naruto berwarna oranye kemerahan dan cenderung kehitaman seperti api neraka yang mampu membakar semuanya. Mata Susanoo berwarna putih dan bercahaya dan menambah kesan mistis dan mengerikan yang telah dikeluarkan Susanoo.

Seluruh kru bajak laut dan anggota Marine menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga, mereka melihat transformasi sosok yang melingkupi Naruto. Dari tengkorak hingga menjadi sosok prajurit yang mengerikan. Semua orang yang ada disana, kecuali Robin, hanya memandang dengan pikiran kosong apa yang sedang terjadi di depan mereka.

Salah satu tangan kiri Susanoo terus mencengkeram Pyere dan mengangkatnya ke atas dan sedikit meremasnya. Sedangkan ketiga tangan Susanoo lainnya berubah menjadi seakan-akan memegang pedang yang siap mencabik-cabik Pyere.

Pyere yang melihat Susanoo berubah dari kerangka manusia menjadi sosok prajurit yang mengerikan membuat dirinya menjadi panik. Ketika dia merasakan cengraman Susanoo semakin kuat, Pyere menjadi semakin panik dan segera menggunakan kemampuan Mera-Mera no Mi untuk merubah tubuhnya menjadi api dan kabur dari cengraman tangan raksasa di depannya.

Ketika Pyere menggunakan kekuatan Mera-mera no Mi nya di dalam cengraman Naruto, Naruto menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak hanya dapat menduplikasi kekuatan buah iblis lawannya dengan sentuhan kulit secaara langsung, tetapi dengan menggunakan Susanoo nya Naruto juga dapat mencuri kemampuan buah iblis lawan-lawannya. Dengan seringai buas, Naruto menggunakan kemampuan yang baru saja dicurinya dari Pyere dan menyalurkannya ke salah satu pedang Susanoo sehingga pedang Susanoo seperti terbakar api.

Belum jauh Pyere kabur dari cengkraman lengan Susanoo, salah satu tangan Susanoo menyabetkan pedang apinya ke arah Pyere dan memotong lengan kirinya. Tidak puas dengan hanya memotong satu lengannya, Naruto menyabetkan ketiga pedang Susanoo dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tubuh Pyere dan mencabiknya hingga mati menjadi beberapa bagian. Tubuh Pyere yang tercabik di udara langsung memuncratkan darahnya ke arah anggota-anggota Marine yang ada di bawahnya, seakan-akan menyiram mereka dengan hujan darah.

Anggota Marine hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Terkejut dan ketakutan setengah mati akan kemampuan sosok etheral raksasa di hadapan mereka. Setelah pikiran mereka menyambung kembali ke otak mereka, para anggota Marine itu melakukan apa yang orang normal lakukan menghadapi kekuatan yang tak masuk akal. Mereka berteriak ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kapal dan menceburkan diri mereka ke laut. Para anggota Marine itu sangat ketakutan hingga mereka berenang seperti orang kesetanan menjauh dari kapal yang mereka serang itu.

Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah melihat anggota-anggota Marine kabur dari kapal kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shanks dan Benn.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana dengan kapal mereka? Apakah perlu kita hancurkan? Tapi sebaiknya kalian cepat karena aku tidak mampu menahan Susanoo ku terlalu lama." Kata Naruto kepada Shanks dan Benn sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepalanya.

Shanks yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengatakan pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita hancurkan saja agar mereka tidak dapat mengejar kita. Tapi melihat anggota Marine yang kabur dan monster raksasa yang melingkupi mu, aku rasa mereka tidak akan senekat itu untuk mengejar kita dengan kapal kecil." Kata Shanks sambil melihat ke arah kepala Susanoo.

"Oh baiklah, aku belah saja kalau begitu." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan kearah kapal Marine yang tadi menyerang mereka. Dengan mengubah panjang pedang-pedang Susanoo nya, Naruto membelah dengan cepat kapal Marine itu menjadi 8 bagian. Dengan ceburan keras, kapal Marine itu tenggelam ke dalam laut.

Setelah melihat bangkai sisa-sisa kapal itu tenggelam ke dalam laut, Naruto bersiap untuk menon-aktifkan Susanoonya. Tetapi, ketika Susanoonya masih berupa tengkorak tiba-tiba saja insting Naruto berteriak bahaya kepadanya. Dengan cepat Naruto melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari dari mana bahaya tersebut berasal. Shanks dan Benn sepertinya juga merasakan hal itu karena mereka juga tiba-tiba saja melihat kiri-kanan seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat serbuan puluhan bola meriam yang datang cepat ke arah mereka dari sebuah kapal Marine bertipe Galleon yang besarnya satu setengah kali besar Galleon di dermaga Marine yang mereka hancurkan. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengubah keempat tangan Susanoonya menjadi empat buah perisai dan melindungi kapal mereka dari serbuan itu. Ledakan menggema bertubi-tubi ketika bola-bola meriam itu meledak menghantam perisai Susanoo Naruto. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat kondisi keempat perisai yang dipakainya untuk menahan serbuan bola meriam itu menjadi sedikit rusak. Naruto akhirnya menyadari tidak ada kekuatan yang benar-benar tak terkalahkan, Susanoo nya dapat menjadi rusak jika diserang oleh banyak meriam bertubi-tubi.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah kapal Galleon itu terdengar suara.

"Perhatian kalian bajak laut rambut merah! Kami adalah CP 9 dari Pemerintah Dunia. Kami mendapatkan laporan dari markas Marine bahwa kalian menghancurkan markas Marine kota Contex dan membajak salah satu kapal mereka . Sebaiknya kalian cepat menyerahkan diri, jika tidak kami akan segera membombardir kalian dengan menggunakan semua meriam kami."

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dia tidak mampu selamanya bertahan dari serbuan meriam-meriam itu berteriak pada kelima rekan bajak lautnya.

"Semua! Berikan aku waktu 10 detik! Aku akan mencoba jurus baruku." Kata Naruto sambil memompa kembali tenaganya dan mengembalikan sosok prajurit Susanoonya. Naruto kemudian mensejajarkan dua tangan Susanoo dan dari kedua tangan tersebut membentuk sebuah busur besar, sedangkan dua tangan Susanoo lainnya membentuk dan mencengkeram dua buah anak panah yang kemudian dikaitkan ke busur besarnya. Naruto kemudian menarik kedua anak panahnya dan membidik kapal galleon di depannya. Tidak cukup sampai di situ, Naruto menambahkan kekuatan Mera-mera no Mi ke dalam dua anak panahnya. Naruto terus memompa seluruh tenaganya dan membuat daya hancur anak panahnya semakin besar.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari pihak bajak laut, kapal Galleon CP 9 Marine segera melepaskan hujan bola meriamnya ke arah kapal bajak laut. Meriam-meriam itu bergerak cepat menghujani kapal bajak laut yang ada di depan mereka.

Para kru bajak laut segera melakukan apa yang mereka bisa untuk menghindari hujan meriam itu. Shanks segera bergerak ke pinggir kapal dan menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah meriam-meriam itu. Walaupun seakan-akan Shanks hanya menyabet angin, namun di kejauhan beberapa mariam meledak secara bersamaan. Shanks terus menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah bola-bola meriam itu dan mengurangi jumlahnya secara signifikan.

Benn menembakkan pelurunya ke arah kumpulan bola meriam yang terbang cepat ke arah mereka. Dengan bantuan Haki, Benn dapat membuat bola meriam itu meledak dan memberikan reaksi berantai pada bola-bola meriam di sekitanya. Ketika Benn menembakkan pelurunya, sekitar 6 hingga 7 bola meriam di sekitar target Benn juga ikut meledak.

Benn dan Shanks terus melakukan hal ini hingga bola-bola meriam itu meledak tak tersisa di udara. Zabuza, Haku, dan Robin yang tidak dapat mengendalikan Haki hanya mampu memandangi kedua nakama mereka yang menghancurkan seluruh bola-bola meriam yang datang ke arah mereka.

Naruto yang merasa daya hancur kedua anak panahnya sudah cukup segera bergerak ke pinggir kapal.

"Makan ini Marine sialan!" Teriak Naruto sambil melepaskan kedua panah Susanoonya.

Kedua panah itu melesat cepat ke arah kapal CP 9. Dalam sekejap mata kedua panah itu menancapkan diri mereka ke badan kapal CP9. Sesaat kemudian.

KABOOOOOMMMMM!

Kedua panah yang dilepaskan Naruto menimbulkan ledakan besar dan dua bola api raksasa membakar seluruh kapal kemudian bergerak ke atas seakan-akan seperti dewa yang naik kembali ke tahtanya di atas langit. Kapal CP9 itu meledak berkeping-keping dan sepertinya membunuh semua orang yang ada di kapal itu. Dengan beberapa ledakan kecil kapal CP9 itu akhirnya karam dan tenggelam ke dalam laut.

Kelima orang bajak laut lainnya hanya mampu memandangi dengan pandangan hampa kapal CP9 yang meledak hebat dan karam akibat serangan anak panah Naruto. Daya hancur serangan Naruto begitu hebat hingga mereka tak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa detik.

Naruto yang kehabisan energi segera melepas Susanoo nya. Sosok Susanoo itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sosok tengkorak dan kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas. Naruto yang kehabisan tenaga langsung jatuh terjerembab dan wajahnya menghantam lantai.

Robin yang pertama kali menyadari Naruto yang kehabisan energi segera menghampiri dan menolongnya. Robin segera duduk membalik tubuh Naruto hingga dia menghadap ke atas dan menyandarkan kepala Naruto ke pahanya, menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk Naruto.

"Uh… Robin-chan.. sepertinya aku kehabisan tenaga lagi." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lemah kepada Robin. Robin hanya membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

Keempat bajak laut lainnya yang baru tersadar segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. Setelah menjelaskan bahwa Naruto hanya kelelahan, ke empat bajak laut itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan, Naruto bertanya kepada Shanks.

"Shanks, kenapa kau tadi tidak memakai Houshoku Haki mu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lemah kepada Shanks.

"Da haha haha… aku lupa." Jawab Shanks dengan tawa malu.

"Haha.. jadi.. sekarang aku menjadi nakama dan kru mu?" tanya Naruto kepada Shanks.

"Dahahaha. . Tentu saja, sekarang kalian adalah nakamaku dan dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi kru bajak laut rambut merah. Red-Hair Pirates dengan aku Red-Haired Shanks sebagai kaptennya . Dengan ini aku memulai debut bajak lautku dengan BANG!" Kata Shanks kepada Naruto yang tidak sempat dijawab Naruto karena Naruto sudah pingsan sebelum Shanks menjawab pertanyaanya.

Setelah mengarahkan kapal mereka menjauh dari pulau Larse, kapal bajak laut rambut merah akhirnya berhasil melaksanakan misi utama mereka, yaitu menyelundupkan Nico Robin keluar dari cengkraman Marine yang ingin menangkapnya. Dengan matahari yang baru saja terbit dan menampakkan sinar lembutnya dimulailah petualangan Naruto, Robin, Haku, Zabuza, Benn dan Shanks sebagai bajak laut rambut merah.

**Chapter 4 : Bounty Hunters, Mari Kita Kabur dari Pulau Ini. - End**

**Author Note. **

*** Cerita ini karangan pertamaku. Kalau jelek, ya aku nyadar, namanya juga newbie, tolong jangan di flame ya. Kalo kritik yang membangun atau ada ide yang ingin ditambahkan, silahkan tulis di review.**

* **Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4, untung saja penulis membagi chapter 3 menjadi dua bagian, kalau pasti chapter 3 akan terlalu panjang.**

*** Ok, penulis memutuskan agar Naruto menjadi Apprentice di kapal Shanks, jujur saja penulis kurang menemui cross over Naruto X One Piece yang menyinggung masa lalu Shanks. Bagaimana perjalanan Shanks menjadi Yonko dan bagaimana cerita Shanks pertama kali menjadi bajak laut.**

*** Penulis ingin bertanya pada pembaca, bagaimana jika Naruto dapat mengendalikan beberapa kemampuan buah iblis sekaligus ketika dia mengeluarkan Susanoo nya. Kemampuan yang dapat dikendalikan secara bersamaan tergantung dari banyak tangan Susanoo.**

*** Buah Iblis yang dimakan Captai A adalah Seta-seta no Mi, nama buah itu karangan ku sendiri, tapi konsepnya penulis tiru dari fic Raikiri no Naruto.**

*** Untuk buah Mera-mera no Mi, si Ace tetep dapet buah itu. Karena jika pemakan buah iblis mati, buah iblis itu akan muncul kembali di waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Sperti di cerita One Dressrossa Arc.**

*** Penulis menyatakan akan berhibernasi hingga akhir Januari, setelah penulis melaksanakan Tugas Akhirnya. Terima Kasih.**

*** Sekali lagi, jika ada kritik, saran, dan ide mohon di tulis di review atau PM ke penulis. **

**Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru bagi yang merayakan.**

**Dimenstrom Out**


End file.
